Family First, Determination Second
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After going through countless timelines and experiencing hundreds of different happy or outright genocidal endings, Sans has had enough. After finally fixing the machine in his workshop, he decides to travel back in time to stop the choice that made everything spiral out of control. He had to stop Chara's buttercup suicide. M for mature themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic based on Undertale (number 3)  
****It will be told in various points of view, primarliy Chara and Asriel Dreamurr. If it switches to a new POV, I'll make it known beforehand :)  
****This fanfic is actually a collab between me and dream1990.  
****With this out of the way, let's begin:**

* * *

**Sans POV:**

it had been a long and arduous thing that i was forced to live over and over and over again. every time that Frisk came through the underground, he would either save everyone or kill everyone. and it all started from one single point in time. when Asriel and Chara's plan went totally wrong. so, when i found this out, i started to do some investigating into the timelines, as the injection of Determination i received from alphys gave me slight powers over space and time. the only problem is that i knew not to try and go back in time on my own, as it would be impossible for me to save the timeline on my own. i needed to finish the machine that Gaster left in my workshop before his disappearance.

"okay, it should be just about finished... never thought i'd say those words in my entire existence..." i said with a sigh. today was one of the days where frisk would start over their journey, so i took at least 50 minutes every time this happened to try and fix up the machine. for some very odd reason, the machine's updates and working functions were not affected by the resetting of the timelines. but today, after the 109th pacifist run... and after 200 genocide runs... i finally was nearing the final phases for the machine to be completed. i needed to complete it within the next 10 minutes, since after that, i'd need to get over to the door to the ruins to wait for frisk to show up.

"alright, Gaster... time to finally decipher this language you came up with..." i said with seriousness and Determination, reading the final bits of the instructions on the machine, which i'd been deciphering bit by bit. Gaster used to be the royal scientist, but he disappeared shortly after the first human soul was captured by Asgore. and his way of encrypting his codes and instructions was very well-done. it was all a matter of trying to decipher the words that were turned into pictures on the instructions. i then deciphered the instructions and found that i needed to do one final thing to the machine. i needed an alarm clock to finish the job. i then warped directly to my room and grabbed the alarm clock i had by my bedside. once i did so, i warped back to the machine and proceeded to put the finishing touches to it. and the clock said that i had 5 minutes left just as i finished up.

"the moment of truth... i hope this works," i frowned as i pushed the button on the side of the machine and it hummed to life, me gawking at how it worked effortlessly! it was finally ready! "okay, now to just step inside and put in the date and time," i smiled as i entered the machine and put in the time, date, and coordinates. the day was set for 2 weeks after Chara had fallen into the underground, March 14th, 201X. i chose that day because it was when Chara was used to seeing monsters and after she had bonded with Asriel. but it was also a month later that Chara would make the choice that would change everything. and i knew that if i changed that one thing, the timelines may finally be at peace. after i put in the coordinates, i pulled the lever and had the machine close around me. i was soon warped off to the time i desired. i would soon meet up with Chara and Asriel.

* * *

**February 29th, 201X.**

**Chara POV:**

I had finally made up my mind. I was tired of my family treating me like shit and hurting me both physically and psychologically. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the edge of the nearby mountain, found a very deep crag, and I jumped, having no regrets. I was going to die alone and I would never let my family know anything. I let my body go limp as I saw I was only a few feet away from the ground... but when I fell into the ground, I was shocked when out of nowhere, something popped up that actually softened my fall... for some reason, a patch of flowers appeared as well as very soft dirt that felt almost like a cushion.

"What the... why?" I asked in utter confusion, wondering why the flowers and ground were soft enough to cushion a fall of nearly a hundred feet high... and then I heard some voices.

"Come on, I heard it over here!" said the voice of a young boy. Oh great, I thought. There are asshole humans down here too... or so I thought. When the owner of the voice came into view, he looked unlike anything I'd ever seen before. He looked very furry all over, wore a shirt of light green with a yellow stripe across the center and he was about the same height as I was. And the other thing? He was some kind of goat that was able to speak and stand on two legs, almost like a person!

"Oh, hello... you've fallen down, haven't you?" the kid asked, me looking at him in surprise before I tried getting up, me groaning at how, despite the cushioned fall, I still felt a bit of pain. "Here, do you need help?" the young kid asked, me being hesitant until I saw his look. He was looking at me with... genuine kindness... I finally smiled and accepted his offer, the kid helping me off the ground after.

"So... what's your name and what are you?... I'm uh... I'm Chara..." I said, a bit bashful for some reason.

"Chara? That's a nice name! My name is Asriel... and, well, I'm a monster," he said, me being surprised at that.

"Monster? But... weren't monsters completely eradicated centuries ago?" I asked in confusion.

"Is that what the humans teach at your schools?" Asriel asked with surprise.

"Well... not at schools, but just by word of mouth... something about a big war happening because of evil monsters or something and that humanity barely escaped extinction afterwards," I sighed.

"That's the complete opposite of what really happened... it could barely be even called a fair war, or even war in general. My dad and mom have records of the war that happened and how it was caused because humans feared monsters, mainly because of our abilities of magic and absorbing human souls..." Asriel said, me being even more confused by that.

"Absorbing human souls? Magic? They didn't teach that around the neighborhood..." I frowned.

"Well, the humans, with their combined might and their more powerful souls, completely defeated us without issue. In the end, only one human was killed in that battle. And when it ended, the humans had 7 different mages, all of whom absorbed a monster soul themselves by killing them, and created a barrier around Mount Ebott, where we are right now. Now, nothing can escape this place. The only thing that can, according to mom and dad, is a human or monster that has absorbed the soul of the opposite species. Such as a human taking a monster's soul or vice-versa," Asriel said, me frowning at that.

"Yet another reason for me to hate my life..." I sighed angrily, Asriel frowning at me.

"Hey, come on, don't say that. Life is always worth living," Asriel said with a kind smile, me frowning and shaking a bit.

"Listen... Asriel... you don't know what I went through on the surface... my folks... my family... they were terrible people... they hurt me, they broke me, they made me feel like garbage every day... I tried to jump off that cliff to kill myself, not be saved by falling on magic flowers," I said as I shuddered with anticipation and anger. I wanted to die, but now I was simply trapped in a place I'd never be able to escape from.

"Chara?" Asriel said as he took me and wrapped his arms around me. At first, I struggled a bit, expecting him to try to strangle me... but only then did I notice that he wasn't harming me. He was hugging me. "You're right, I don't know what you went through... but I want to try to help you out," he said with a smile, me sighing and falling to my knees from the warmth of his hug. "How about you come live with my family? We'd treat you much better than whoever you had before," he said, me looking at him with a small smile, just from his face. It was so innocent and pure... how could I say no to that kind of face?

"Haha... ya big dork... okay, I'll give it a shot," I smiled with tears in my eyes as Asriel then smiled widely and hugged me again before he let go and motioned me along. "Come on, it's gonna be a bit of a trip to get to the castle," he said, me being surprised, but I walked along anyways. Castle? Either he was bluffing, or this kid was a monster child of royalty! I had to wonder what I'd do if I were thrust into a life like that... it'd certainly be better than my life on the surface, especially since I couldn't stand that life... and if I stayed down here, then I may be able to finally escape. To never have to deal with my horrible family ever again... I really hoped this would be the life I deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asriel POV:**

The trip to the castle only took a half hour from the Old Home, which is where I sometimes played on special occasions. But with every monster we came across, each of them were not only surprised by Chara with me, but they also were quite intrigued. Chara, I could tell, was a bit shy to the attention, as she picked a few flowers in Snowdin to try and hide her face behind whenever we came across a monster. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. She was in a completely alien world... and she was wanting to kill herself. I had to try and help her overcome that issue. No one deserves to die alone, especially without knowing at least one friend.

Upon reaching the capital and going on the elevator, Chara finally let down the flowers after I reassured her that only my family lived in the castle and our only visitors were the Royal Guard and the Royal Scientist. "Sorry... I'm just..." Chara sighed with a sad face and I smiled at her.

"I can understand... after all, this place is probably extremely different to the human world. No two monsters are alike, as I'm sure you've noticed. But humans? As far as I know, very few monsters are still alive since the war happened. In fact, the only real person I can think of is Gerson, a very old turtle who happened to be the only one to defeat a human in battle and survive among the 5 percent of the monsters from the first and only fight," I said, going off of what my history lessons said.

"Yeah... I just... I haven't felt this nervous before... what will your parents think when they see me if everyone else looked at me in confusion or fear?" Chara asked with a shiver.

"It's fine, Chara," I smiled as I held onto her hand with a smile. "You're not like the humans that were during the time of the war. You're not a murderer. You're still a kid, after all. I may not know much about humans, but I know enough to know that children are forbidden to be used in warfare, both for humans and monsters," I said, Chara smiling at that.

"Yeah, you're right... besides, I suck at fighting... that's why I tried to kill myself... I felt powerless against my... rgh... I hesitate to call them a family anymore..." Chara sighed with tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey, Chara," I said as I hugged her and Chara smiled. "Listen. We can just forget about them. If they were really that horrid, I suggest just forgetting about them. They aren't worth your time or energy. True families are ones that care for each other. And I'm positive that mom and dad would welcome you with loving arms," I said, giving her the same look I did in the ruins. A very kind, very happy smile.

"Heh... okay... I can't say no to that face. It's too cute," Chara giggled as we then got up again and went on our way to the path that led to New Home, which was where I lived with mom and dad. The coziest place in the castle, in my opinion. And when I got there, I saw that dad was outside and tending to the flower patch of buttercups outside the house. I approached him and saw that Chara stayed behind.

"Howdy, dad!" I smiled at him.

"Ah, hello there, Asriel. Did you enjoy your... time... uh..." dad said, him then seeing Chara behind me and him being utterly confused. "Is that... a human?" he asked.

"Y-Yes... I'm... I-I'm... Chara..." Chara said shyly, me smiling at her.

"Dad, she's had a rough time and she fell down by Old Home earlier. Do you think she can live with us?" I asked him, dad smiling at that.

"Of course we can, Asriel. Is that okay with you, miss Chara?" dad asked, Chara shivering and nodding at that.

"I'd... I'd like that... you're... nice... right?" Chara asked, my dad, Asgore smiling at her.

"Your folks weren't kind to you, were they, child?" dad asked, Chara gulping at that and holding her head down. "I can tell from your soul. It's had a rough upbringing, that much is for sure..." When dad said that, Chara was even more confused.

"My soul?... What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, young Chara, I am one of a select few monsters in the Underground called a Boss Monster. My soul is more powerful than a regular monster's, but still not strong enough to pass through the barrier. But being the strongest Boss Monster, I can sense souls in others. I can sense a lot of hostility and turmoil within your soul... as well as your past experiences... and I must say, I never expected that humans would be so cruel to their own kind... let alone to their own children..." Asgore said, Chara shivering and tears rolling down her face. "But you needn't worry, child. Our home may not compare to the sights on the surface, but we'd be more than happy to accommodate you for as long as you wish."

Chara sniffled a bit and walked forward with us, me smiling as she gained a small smile on her face, which now had bright cheeks on it from the crying she'd been doing. "I'd rather... I'd rather prefer living with you... as a part of a real family... not like... those terrible people... who first had me," Chara said with a smile and tears going down her face.

"We'd be happy to have you as part of our family, young Chara. From now on, you will be known as Chara Dreamurr, princess of the Underground," Asgore smiled, Chara smirking at that.

"Princess... no one's ever called me that before... it feels... nice," Chara sniffled as we then proceeded into the house to introduce Chara to mom. And when we met her, mom's face lit up like a light.

"Oh, who is this? A human from the surface?" mom asked with a kind smile.

"H-Hello, there... I'm Chara," my new friend smiled.

"I am Toriel, child. And in case you weren't aware, my husband's name is Asgore," mom smiled.

"Yeah... um... I'm being adopted by you guys... I hope that's okay..." Chara said with shyness, mom smiling at her. She then looked to her husband and he went over and whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened. Whatever he told her, I had a feeling that it involved Chara's past.

"Of course it's okay, young Chara. You deserve a better family than those... those... terrible creatures!" mom said, her face getting angered at what she heard, me wondering what exactly Chara's past life was like.

"Please... keep it secret, miss Toriel... I'd rather not be reminded... of... _them_..." Chara said grimly.

"We'll keep it a secret, I promise," I smiled at her.

"You'll be safe here, princess Chara," dad said, me smirking at her happily.

"You hear that, Asriel? You've got a sister," mom smiled, me blushing at that as well as Chara, me then hugging her happily.

"Not just brother and sister... but friends. Friends forever," I smiled at Chara.

"Yes..." she smiled kindly at my touch.

* * *

**March 8th, 201X**

**Chara POV:**

It had been roughly a week since I'd arrived in the Underground. I never thought that me trying to kill myself would net me with not only a second chance, but also a very real, very kind family... every monster I came across, though very odd in appearance at times, was incredibly kind to me and always spoke to me as 'Princess Chara', since I was now adopted to the Dreamurr family, who happened to be the rulers of the Underground. It still felt surreal, but even more so was the different sights I saw.

First, there was Hotland, which was where the elevator was to the castle. It had a city in there, which happened to be the capital of the place. And it also had a school, where Asriel and I met a young fish girl named Undyne... who immediately tried to pick a fight with Asgore, and promptly lost, since she couldn't land a single blow on him. Asgore, afterwards, offered her some training lessons, so long as she trained with him every single weekday. In fact, she was allowed to skip school altogether to train with Asgore, which I thought was both cool and idiotic at the same time. After all, she was pretty brash and a bit of a bully, but she still treated me and Asriel with respect. In fact, the three of us were a small circle of friends.

In terms of appearance, Undyne was a bit taller than me and Asriel, but she was still the same age as us, around 9 or 10. She had blue scales all over her body, and despite being a fish person, she didn't really need water unless she got overheated, which is one of the main reasons she hated going to school, since it was near a pool of lava in Hot Land. She also had shaggy red hair, a very toothy mouth, and had small fins on her cheeks that flapped slightly whenever she drank water or dunked her head in any kind of liquid, which she often did whenever she finished a training session with Asgore.

There was also the caverns called Waterfall, where I met a race of monsters called Temmies and found they were the most adorable little buggers out there. And finally, there was Snowdin, which was always snowy year-round for some odd reason. The monsters there were almost all used to cold climates and each of them were fun to be around.

But on this day, Asriel suggested something to me and Undyne. He wanted to show us a very beautiful sight. I couldn't pass an offer like that, and Undyne agreed, since she had finished training with Asgore on that day. We then followed after Asriel through the area called Waterfall until we got to an area that I gawked at. In this specific area of Waterfall, the cave was opened up immeasurably, the lights of Hot Land could be seen in the distance, the castle floated in the air near the tallest part of the cave, and all over the ceiling of the cave were glowing rocks that looked like stars.

"This is my favorite spot in the entire Underground. Isn't it so peaceful?" Asriel asked, me smiling at it as did Undyne.

"Yeah, it is... those rocks up there look so pretty... they look just like the stars," I smiled.

"Really? So they look like stars?... I wouldn't know... been down here since I was born," Undyne said, me hanging my head a bit and sighing. I had read some different inscriptions on the way through the Waerfall and saw they were talking about the war of humans and monsters. And it truly disgusted me how the humans hated the monsters just because they had magic on their side. The power to absorb human souls, while scary in concept, was never really utilized by the monsters back then... so the fact the humans hated monsters just for that reason really pissed me off.

"Undyne... Asriel..." I said, getting their attention.

"What's up?" Asriel asked.

"Do you two hate humans?" I asked, them being confused at that.

"Uh... hate them? Why would you ask something like that?" Undyne asked.

"They've done so much to hurt you guys, trapping all of you down here for no reason other than petty fear... it disgusts me that I'm part of that species... I think it'd be better if I wasn't a human... maybe then, mom and dad wouldn't look at me like that..." I said with a sigh and tears going down my face, Asriel and Undyne coming over and hugging me as I did so.

"Come on, Chara, don't be like that. Mom and dad love you, no matter what you look like," Asriel said, me sniffling at that. "Here... I was hoping to give these out when we got to Undyne's house, but... here," Asriel said as he handed out two different things to me and Undyne. He gave me a locket that had a heart shape on it... and he gave Undyne a bracelet, one that had a picture of a fish on it.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They're symbols of our friendship. See? I'm wearing something myself," Asriel smiled as he showed off something I didn't expect. He showed that he had a ring not on his finger, but one of the little horns on his head. And it looked like he used magic in order to get it on there. "I don't care what you are, Chara. A human, a monster, a plant, or whatever. All I care about is that you exist and that you're my friend. Same with Undyne. I wouldn't give you guys up for anything," Asriel said with a smile, Undyne putting the bracelet on her wrist and I put on the locket while looking inside of it.

"Best Friends Forever..." I smiled at the locket, Undyne's and Asriel's saying the same thing upon closer inspection.

"You got my vote, guys! We're gonna be BESTIES! From here on out, we'll be a tight group! Maybe we can all train together with Asgore! That way we'll be with each other ALL THE TIME!" Undyne said with her usual brashness and spunk.

"I'll cherish it always, Asriel... let's stick together till the end," I smiled at our group as we then hugged each other in a group hug, though Undyne had to be squished between us, her not fighting back, but she still groaned a bit.

"Okay, okay, that's enough hugging... it's a bit too hot whenever I hug people," Undyne groaned, me smirking at that.

"Now let's all get going. It'll be suppertime soon... just gotta hope mom doesn't make snail pie tonight," I frowned.

"I know, that stuff is gross! I hate eating that stuff!" Asriel laughed.

"I'd say I prefer Cinnamon Butterscotch pie, much like you guys, but I'm allergic to Butterscotch. My scales get itchy if I get near the stuff," Undyne frowned.

"And considering how tough you've been getting from training with dad, you'd probably end up shattering those scales with one finger," Asriel smirked. We then started to laugh at that, me finally feeling something. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3

**March 14th, 201X**

**Sans POV:**

whenever i went through the time machine, i didn't expect the toll it'd take on my body... but i had to live with it. my body was starting to melt after i had arrived at my destination, which was near New Home, where Asriel and Chara lived at. i needed to be quick, but the experience also managed to hurt my Determination powers as well. i couldn't teleport anywhere at all. i shambled my way into the doorway to New Home and saw that Chara and Asriel were in the kitchen and that Toriel and Asgore were nowhere around. and the two kids were drawing pictures on the table, which looked adorable, but i had to be quick. i went over to them and started to speak.

"knock knock," i said, the duo looking at me in confusion while Asriel looked at me in worry, since parts of my body were melting bit by bit.

"W-Who's there?" he asked.

"sans... that's me, kids," i said with a small smile, the duo looking at me in confusion. "listen... i don't have much time to explain, but i need to warn you of something..." i said with a groan to the duo.

"What's going on? Why are you melting like ice cream?" Chara asked in confusion, me seeing that she was female.

"welp, i used a time machine from far into the future... to come back with a grave warning to both of you..." i said with seriousness. "whatever you do... don't commit suicide, Chara... and don't try anything involving going past the barrier... if you do... the world will be in a terrible state... timelines caught in endless time loops forever..." i explained to the duo, them being surprised at that.

"Y-You're kidding right? Why would I kill myself like that anyways?" Chara asked.

"in about a few weeks from now, you would've gotten the idea to poison yourself... with buttercups... after your death, you'd have Asriel absorb your soul... and you'd cross the barrier together... only for the humans to beat up and kill the two of you in Asriel's body... because they saw him carrying your corpse, thinking he killed you..." i said with seriousness, the duo gulping at that.

"How... How do you know this?" Asriel asked.

"i told you. i come from the future... i used a time machine to come back here to fix everything... but it hurt my physicality when i used it... i can feel it... even with the power i have, my body isn't too far away... from melting away completely..." i said, me feeling my legs turn into gelatin and melt beneath me. "welp... looks like it's almost time... stay safe, kids. and heed my warning..." i said before i then used my powers slightly to lift my body with telekinesis, my mind's eye emerging in the process. "Or this world will become HELL!" i growled as i then went out the front door and flew the whole way back to where i left the return device at. i hit the switch on it and forced myself back to my timeline. and when i did this, the moment i returned, i felt my body finally fail me. but i had to do one final thing. with what little power i could muster, i demolished the machine with my telekinesis, the machine being turned to scrap soon after and me finally feeling my body melt to nothingness. "i hope... that did... the trick..." i groaned before i felt my body fail me as i finally turned completely into a puddle.

* * *

**Asriel POV:**

When that skeleton person told us what he did, I almost couldn't believe it. I mean, time travel? Me absorbing Chara's soul after she ate buttercups? The humans killing me because of me carrying her body? Would that all actually happen? Chara and I looked at each other and I had to ask her.

"Chara... were you planning on doing what that guy said? To poison yourself with buttercups?" I asked her, Chara looking at me with a sad frown as I saw her lips start to quiver.

"Y-Yes... I was going to tell you at some point..." she said, me gasping at that.

"But why? Why would you want to kill yourself?" I asked her in shock and bewilderment. After all, we were practically siblings by now!

"Well... remember when we went to Waterfall? When you gave me the heart locket?" Chara asked as she held the gift in question with a small sigh. I nodded yes to her and she continued. "I remember what you said when we first met. How a monster or human absorbing a soul of the other can get past the barrier... I wanted to have you do that with my soul so you could gather 6 human souls from the surface to destroy the barrier that's trapping everyone down here," Chara explained.

When she told me that, I was surprised. She did want to commit suicide, but for a very noble reason... but I had to remember what the skeleton said. "Well, Chara, I think we shouldn't do that. If what that melty guy said is true, then it may hurt the future big time," I said with a shiver running down my spine. I still remembered his voice when he warned us. That the future will become hell if we were to do that plan.

"And why would we trust him again? He didn't sound too nice," Chara frowned.

"Well, monsters have different means of how they die depending on who they are and how much Determination they have... some monsters just turn to dust when they die and others are able to prolong that process at the cost of their bodies melting afterwards. That skeleton, if he did use time travel, probably had a lot of Determination in him, but the time travel process must've hurt him badly to the point where he was starting to melt as he spoke to us," I frowned.

"But why would we trust him again?" Chara frowned. "I mean, do you even know the guy? And if what he said was true?" Chara frowned.

"Well... I do trust him... if he really was from the future, he must've done a lot of work to come back to this point in time... but how far from the future did he come from is my question..." I frowned at that... but then I noticed something on the ground by where the skeleton was. It was a coin purse and it had 150 gold in it. But the kicker was the date that the gold was printed out. "And now we have proof... you know what today's date is, Chara?" I asked, her then saying it for me.

"March 14th, 201X why?" she asked.

"Because this coin is marked December 24th, 234X. It comes from 33 years in the future!" I gawked, Chara gasping and running over to inspect the coin, only then noticing that it had white liquid on it. It was from the skeleton guy. His name was Sans, if I remembered correctly.

"Yeah... it's official... I'll call off the plan... besides, who knows? Someone else may fall down into the Underground from the surface on accident. After all, the place I fell down here from was near a mountain path. If someone else goes there, we could probably talk to dad or mom about it," Chara said, me frowning at her.

"Tell them what? That a skeleton from the future spoke to us while he was melting away? And that you planned to poison yourself?" I asked her, still a bit upset that it really was her plan in the end.

"No. I mean tell them about how to destroy the barrier. If a human comes down here, and they happen to be bad, we'll take their soul instead," Chara frowned, me thinking about that before shaking my head at that. "Why not? Don't you want to see the surface?" she asked in annoyance.

"It's not that, I'm just talking about how battles work in the Underground... see, whenever a human fights a monster, they have much more power than a regular monster. And if they kill a monster, they gain EXP and LV. The higher the number, the more dangerous the murderous human... I have no doubt in my mind that Sans guy warned us about that because of a bad future where a person does that..." I explained, Chara frowning a bit.

"Really? And what does EXP and LV stand for?" she asked.

"You really want to know? It's pretty messed up," I frowned. And Chara nodded. "Execution Points. Level of Violence. And if someone happens to get up to Level 20 in terms of violence, they could have the power to completely destroy any monster they came across with a single hit." And when I said that, Chara shivered a bit.

"R-Really?... Scary. So, if a bad human did get down here, they'd be completely unstoppable unless somebody killed them early?" Chara gawked.

"Yes, but I only learned this from dad a few days after you were here. After all, you're the first human in the Underground since the war happened. If you were to hurt anyone... well..." I frowned, Chara sighing at that.

"I understand... so that's the reason that dad and mom look at me like that... like they're scared or something... because they have no idea if I'd become a bad person... probably because of where I came from... I'm going to try to do something... you know what? I think I'm finally gonna bite the bullet. I'm going to take up training with Asgore and Undyne. To give me some discipline," Chara said, me smiling at that.

"I think I'll do that too, just so Undyne doesn't go too crazy on you. She's been getting pretty tough and I wouldn't want her to break your arm," I smirked at her.

"Deal," Chara smiled happily as she held her hand out and we shook hands. It was a done deal. Starting tomorrow, we'd be training with Undyne and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**March 15th, 201X**

**Chara POV**

I decided to ask daddy Asgore about giving me and Asriel training with Undyne, not knowing what his reaction would be. When I asked him, he looked a bit hesitant and then asked me.

"What would you need to defend yourself from, young Chara?" he asked.

"In case a bad person were to fall to the Underground... Asriel mentioned what would happen if someone had a high amount of EXP and LV, and I want to train so I can halt their progress if a bad person happens to fall down here," I said, being absolutely truthful in my words, Asgore smiling at me.

"So that's it, huh? You want to learn how to defend yourself as well as the Underground if a serial killer happens to fall down here, right?" Asgore asked, me nodding my head. "Very well, I will train all three of you, then. Tori can home school you if you want. She's very smart," Asgore said, me smiling at that.

"Well, okay," I smiled. "Yeah, let's do this!" I smiled, Asgore chuckling warmly at that.

"Then we shall begin when Undyne arrives at noon," Asgore said with a smile, me looking over to the corner of the room and seeing Asriel was watching us. I then walked over to him with a smile on my face.

"We're gonna train at what time? I didn't catch that part," Asriel smiled.

"When Undyne gets here. Usually around noon," I smirked, seeing that it was 11 right now. We then waited and played a couple games of Go Fish until Undyne arrived, her knocking on the door with just a single knock, it being pretty loud regardless. I answered it and Undyne smirked at me widely.

"Hey there, Chara! You talk to Asgore yet about training?" Undyne asked with a toothy smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Me and Asriel both did," I smiled, Asriel smirking at that.

"So what changed to make you decide on that?" Undyne asked with a smile.

"Well, we wanted to do so after Asriel told me what EXP and LV stand for. If another human were to fall down here, who knows how they'd react? Besides, my village was the nearest one to the chasm I jumped down, and it was filled with nasty people... I fear for what may happen if a human came down here and gained too much EXP to the point of being untouchable," I said with a shiver in my spine, Undyne frowning at that.

"That is something to be worried about. But if we can train with Asgore, I'm sure that we can slay even the most evil of bad guys! We'll be Warriors of Justice! Whaddaya say?!" Undyne smirked widely.

"Hahaha, a noble goal to achieve, young Undyne," I heard Asgore say from the way to the chapel area, which was in our basement and down some more halls. That was where Asgore always trained with Undyne. "So, if you are all ready, I say we get started. Come along," he said as he then led us down the stairs and to the chapel area, it being very large, spacious, and very bright. It was pretty cool seeing it the first time, even though this was the fourth time I'd visited the chapel.

"Okay, just as before, we shall spar with each other. You must try to land a hit on me. I will take on Undyne first. Meanwhile Asriel and Chara will do some exercise with these," dad said as he produced four weights for both me and Asriel to use. They were 15 pound weights, one for each hand.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard," I smiled as I then tried to pick up one of the weights... and gasped at how they actually felt MUCH heavier than what the numbers said! Even Asriel had an issue lifting them up! "Oof! How heavy are these things?" I asked as I managed to finally pick one up with both of my hands, though it was a struggle to keep it anywhere above my chest.

"15 Magigrams each... and converting it to your pound system, it'd be roughly 30 pounds for each one," Asgore said as he started to dodge Undyne's attacks, which he was actually quite nimble despite his large frame! Undyne was getting faster, though, and managed to keep up with Asgore in the process. I then looked at Asriel and smiled at how he could barely lift one as well.

"Rgh... Come on, bro. We gotta toughen up," I said as I lifted the weight with all my might up and over my head, then letting it down and me sweating afterwards, same with Asriel.

"Keep it up! Only 49 more!" Asgore said, me groaning at that. But I had to persevere. I then lifted again, me groaning at the pain, but eventually, I was able to lift them easier. For some reason, I felt some kind of thing happening in my chest. It felt like I was getting tougher by persevering... I felt... determined... I managed to finish all 50 of my lifts by the time Asriel got to number 24!

"Whoo! I feel energized!" I said with spunk in my voice, Asgore smirking as Undyne finally petered out and was panting heavily after trying to get to him.

"I had heard that human souls were filled with a great power, but I never expected you to find the power to lift that fast, Chara. It must be your Determination that allowed you to show how strong you really can be," Asgore said, me smiling as Undyne then did a sneaky move. She drop-kicked Asgore onto the ground and I smiled at that.

"Oof... aha... good show, Undyne," Asgore smiled, Undyne looking a bit upset, but she then smiled when she saw that Asgore was beaming. He looked proud.

"Good job... hah... Undyne... hah... rgh... almost... got it... rgh! There... 50..." Asriel puffed out as he finally did the final lift and he then dropped the weight with a heavy thunk, me smiling at him.

"With this kind of progress, it's only a matter of time until you all can become tough enough to defend everyone," Asgore smiled, me smirking at that.

"Thanks, dad," I smiled at him. "Okay, now my turn to try and land a hit on you," I smiled. But I knew I had to be careful not to really hurt him. Asgore started to dodge the moment I tried to connect some hits to him and I smiled at how he was actually quite fast! But then, I saw an opening as he was going to dodge to the left. I faked him out and managed to trip him, Asgore losing his balance and falling onto the ground, Undyne gawking at that and Asgore chuckling afterwards.

"Okay, that was badass! I didn't expect you'd be able to catch him easier than me! I've been training with him for over 2 weeks and now here you are, managing to land a hit on him in just a single session! I'm jealous of you, Chara!" Undyne smiled widely at me.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool!" Asriel smiled at that.

"Hehe, though I do feel slightly winded from that attack you made, Chara. I knew that humans were strong, but that attack, despite how weak it was, actually managed to drain some of my HP. Almost as if your attacks have a weakening effect to them," Asgore said, me being surprised at that.

"You mean... Chara has the rare poison status? Where all her attacks deal poison status?" Asriel asked, that term actually scaring me slightly.

"Poison?... You'll... you'll be okay, right?" I asked in fear.

"Don't worry, princess. Poison effects only last for a few seconds or until the opponent has 1 HP left. And King Asgore has tons of HP, so there's no way he'd be left at 1 health after a flimsy hit like that," Undyne smirked widely.

"She's right, I'm only at 90 percent of my current health, so the poison effect managed to take off 10 percent of it, not including Undyne's hit," Asgore smiled.

"Cool! But that does sound pretty dangerous, too. Like, what would happen if I fought someone for fun and they got poisoned by my attack? They'd need healed up quick, especially if their health dropped to 1," I frowned.

"Do not fret, young princess. Even if a monster's health is reduced to one, they are still able to survive. Whenever their health is completely 0, however, then death is soon to follow," daddy Asgore said.

"I see... well, at the very least, I can always stock up on food reserves in case that were to happen, since I know enough from school that any food item will replenish health," I smiled.

* * *

**March 17th, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

After two more days of sparring practice and being home-schooled by mom, the king had an important announcement, which he decided to give out on this day, as it was Saturday. That meant that Chara, Undyne and I wouldn't get any training and have the day off. In fact, Asgore always did his announcements on Saturdays, unless something really important happened that needed said.

"Citizens of the Underground, I, King Asgore, have some important announcements for you today," he said as he went over the different cards that mom gave him. As good a ruler as he was, mom was always the one that planned out all the speeches. But then again, she was also big on telling bad jokes, which always earned some laughs and groans from Chara and me. "The first order of business, we have a birthday. Princess Chara will turn 10 years old tomorrow," dad said, me smirking at Chara and her blushing at that. There were very few people in the crowd at the castle, but that was mainly due to the fact that it was televised across the Underground. The people that did show up clapped happily at that.

"Second order of business, we have some new arrivals that were born to the Gaster family today," dad said, me wondering who they were. I knew that W.D. Gaster was the Royal Scientist, but I never really talked to him at all. The only time I did, I could barely understand a word he said. "W.D. Gaster has named the younger of the twins Papyrus. And the older of the twins is named Sans," he said, my smile fading, as did Chara's.

"Sans... that was..." Chara gulped at me.

"Yeah..." I frowned, us keeping quiet from our view in the living area of our house, the television by the wall showing everything. Sans was the name of the skeleton creature that traveled back in time to warn us. And if that same skeleton was being born a few days later, then that only meant one thing. Everything he said was absolutely true.

"And for the final bit of news, I am happy to inform you all that I am currently undergoing a small project," Asgore said, mine and Chara's interests piquing at that. What did he mean by that? "I am currently training Princess Chara, Prince Asriel, and Undyne Finn in the ways of battle prowess. In case you're wondering why that would be a necessity, it is due to a worry that Princess Chara mentioned to me," Asgore said, me remembering that. "If a human were to come down here with bad intentions, they could very easily harm us monsters due to their souls being filled with power. As I'm sure you're all aware, it would take every single monster soul to equal the power of one human soul. This is why I'm training them and am offering training to others who wish to assist. If a bad human were to appear in the Underground, we must be prepared and take them out quickly if they start gaining EXP and LV. And in the end, I'm afraid that, if we do get bad humans down here, their souls will be our only chance to demolish the barrier once and for all," Asgore said, the reaction to that being mixed by both the audience and our family.

"What did he say?" mom asked when she saw that, me frowning at that as well.

"He said that, if a bad human were down here, they'd need to be killed before they kill too many monsters. And if that were to happen, their souls would be the only way to destroy the barrier," I said. I still felt a bit shook up at how he worded that, but I did know that it may be the only chance at freedom we had. And if we would've done Chara's plan, it wouldn't end pretty at all.

"How deplorable... him saying that we'd kill humans and use their souls for destroying the barrier," mom frowned.

"Mom, did you not hear what he said?" Chara frowned. "He's saying that the only souls we'd be using are those of bad humans. You know, the kind that murder and beat up others for sick joy?... Like how my family treated me?" Toriel then sighed and nodded.

"I think I understand now... in case a bad human were to arrive... yeah... as painful as it is to admit, we cannot allow a murderer into the Underground... so, though I am not proud of my husband's plan, I know it is our only chance of leaving the innards of Mount Ebott. Our only chance to destroy the barrier," mom said with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry, mom. Besides, I've learned from training with dad that my attacks have a poisoning effect to them," Chara said, Toriel gawking at that.

"Poison attacks? You mean when a single hit from you will cause damage over time for a few seconds?" mom asked in surprise, Chara smirking and nodding at that. "Why, the only monster in the whole Underground who has ever had and mastered poison attacks is W.D. Gaster!... Shame that he refuses to show his battle prowess and instead focuses on tinkering with strange machines," Toriel frowned, me then remembering something. W.D. Gaster was Sans's father. That same Sans came from the future in a time machine to warn us about what would happen if Chara went through with her suicide by buttercups... so unless Sans was just as tech-savvy as Gaster was, that meant that Gaster was the one who made the time machine in the first place.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, getting her attention. "My curiosity's getting the better of me for some reason... do you think that you can take me and Chara to visit Gaster tomorrow?" I asked, Toriel smiling at that.

"Of course I can, young ones. Just be careful not to stray too far from my side when we're in there. The machines in Gaster's lab range from the completely harmless to devastating weaponry, so I'll accompany you for a little field trip to his lab, okay?" mom smiled.

"Sounds great!" Chara smirked as she looked at me with a wink. I guess she was aware as well.

"Deal! Tomorrow, we'll visit Gaster after lunch," I smiled. And the deal was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**March 18th, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

When it came time for lunch on Sunday, Chara and I had a small discussion between each other while mom and dad prepared the food in the kitchen. We were discussing Gaster and the time machine that Sans used.

"You're thinking the same thing then, huh, bro? That Gaster was the one who made the machine and Sans used it after?" Chara asked, though she did have to stay quiet, since the kitchen was just in the other room.

"Yeah, and I'm thinking we should ask him for a tour of his lab... though, I'm going to be honest with you, be prepared to be confused. Gaster is nearly incomprehensible with his language," I said to her.

"How bad could it possibly be? He's gotta be able to be deciphered somewhat, right?" Chara smirked as mom and dad came in with the food.

"What are you talking about, children?" mom smiled as she placed some water sausages and buns on the table while dad placed down some carrots and peas.

"We were talking about Gaster. Asriel says he's almost incomprehensible. Is that true, mom?" Chara asked with a smile, Toriel chuckling and smiling at that.

"Yes, he is difficult to understand. You'd need a decoder ring in order to understand how he talks at times. He insists on speaking in that manner instead of speaking normally, since, if he did speak normally, it'd be quite spooky," Toriel said, me then remembering something. Whenever Sans spoke his last sentence to us, he had his eyes lose their pupils before a blue one appeared in his left eye socket. And instead of speaking softly, he spoke very menacing and chilling when that happened.

"I wonder if we can get him to speak to us normally, then? I've heard spookier voices," Chara said with a sigh.

"You're talking about your old life again, aren't you?" dad asked, Chara nodding at that. "Well, I can tell you that, while Gaster's true voice is indeed very spooky, it's what happens when he does so that really spooks people. His eyes become pitch black and start producing black liquid from them while he speaks," Asgore said, me frowning at that. That did sound pretty scary. But I knew not to say anything, since I knew Chara's life was probably much scarier.

"Okay, time to dig in. We'll find out when we visit him later," I said, us enjoying our meal happily soon after.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

After eating the 'water sausages' and the veggies for lunch, Toriel then led us down the elevator, through the CORE, and then to an elevator that led to the entrance to Hotland. It was nearby that there was a house above ground that looked pretty cozy. Toriel then rang the doorbell and I heard the tune for it. It sounded a little bit like a music box, which creeped me out a bit. The door then was answered by Gaster himself, who looked through the slot to see Toriel's face.

"Fishicca?" Gaster spoke, me almost bursting out in laughter when I heard the strange speak he did, but holding it in, since I knew mom wouldn't like that.

"Hello, Gaster. Chara and Asriel wanted me to take them here for a tour of your lab. You don't mind, right?" Toriel asked with a smile.

"Cork Torp," Gaster said as he then opened the door and let us into the house, which I saw was pretty neat and tidy. But other than that, the real area of intrigue was an elevator separate from the one used to get here.

"Mister Gaster?" I asked, him looking at me with a smile... I had to admit, he did look a bit creepy, even by skeleton standards. The fact that his eye sockets were slightly chipped at the bottom were proof of that. "Um... no need to sound rude or inconsiderate, but I have no idea how to decipher your language... do you think you could speak normally while we're here? Believe me, I've had to deal with horrible things in the past. I'm not scared of anything," I said, lying slightly, but not caring. Gaster then sighed deeply and then did the thing that Asgore mentioned. His eyes became pitch black and black liquid oozed out of his eyeballs. And then he spoke, but the voice that came out was actually very creepy.

"FoR yOU, i'Ll maKe AN ExcEpTIoN, SinCE you'RE RoyAlTY," Gaster spoke, his voice sounding like it got louder and softer in intervals, almost like he were speaking with two different voices at once! It was creepy, but despite that, me and Asriel stood our ground, since we knew he had to be harmless. "CoMe AlOng. ThiS waY." Gaster then led us to the elevator to his lab and I looked at Toriel, who smiled at me and Asriel while keeping us close.

"Not even a flinch from either of you, huh? You really are maturing," she smiled at us.

"Not gonna lie, I flinched when I first heard that voice, but I can get used to it," Asriel said with honesty.

"NoT suRPrISing. MosT aRE surPRiseD whEN i sPeAK," Gaster said as we then went down the elevator and we entered into his lab. And it was here that we found that Gaster had a lot of interesting stuff to share. Not only was he a scientist, but he was also a doctor! We could see some monsters in one of the areas that were on gurneys and they looked to be recovering from something. And one of the monsters I recognized immediately, as Undyne introduced me to her after a session one day.

"Alphys? Is that you?" I asked, her looking at me in surprise and blushing a bit... though it was obvious she was recovering from an injury, as seen with her leg being in a cast.

"H-Hey, Chara... probably wondering how I got a broken leg, huh? she asked with a small smile.

"Kinda, yeah," I smirked.

"Well... I was searching for treasure in the garbage dump and a big heap of trash fell onto my leg... Bratty and Catty got me out of there, but my leg got banged up pretty bad," Alphys said.

"She's safe here under the care of Gaster, no need to fret," mom smiled at me.

"Get better, Alphy," Asriel smiled at her as we then moved down the hall again and we entered an area that finally looked more hi-tech than the others. There were a lot of gadgets in the room we were currently in. Some looked like weapons in progress, others looked like nifty accessories for cell phones, and there were also some blueprints all over the place next to machines that were half-built.

"Mister Gaster? What would you say are your more ambitious projects down here?" Asriel asked for me.

"I'M gLad YoU aSKed, yOUNg PriNCe," Gaster said in his creepy voice as he led us to a special capsule that required a password in order to open. And when he did, we gawked at what we saw. "ThiS is A spECiaL WeaPoN foR ComBAtTinG dAnGeroUS eneMIes. I cAll it, thE GastER BlaStER," Gaster said as he showed that there were actually 8 of them he was working on and that there were already 4 of them already created.

"So what can they do?" Toriel asked.

"ThEy AttaCK thE sOuL dIReCTly, ByPasSiNg AlL DefEnsES. PerFEct fOr DefeaTinG muRdErERs," Gaster said, Toriel smiling at that.

"Did you make these after Asgore asked you to? Or have you been working on them for awhile?" Toriel asked.

"I GOt tHe mEssaGe fROm AsGoRE to mAkE tHeM. I ManAGed tO fINisH 4, AnD 12 mORe reMaIN," Gaster said, me smirking at that.

"Sounds both awesome and deadly at the same time," I smirked.

"I agree, bad guys won't stand a chance against a weapon this tough," Asriel smirked.

"Ah, BUT it is NoT mY MoSt amBitIOus pROjeCT, yoUng pRincE aND PrinCEsS," Gaster smirked, though his eyes had now produced so much fluid that it was staining his suit. He led us to another machine that looked very intricate, almost like it were very important... but it was also one of the half-finished ones.

"What may this be, Gaster? It looks the most detailed and intricate of all of your current projects. I can tell just by the schematics of the blueprints," Toriel smiled at him.

"THis, QuEeN ToRIel, iS gOiNG to BE a TiME MaChIne!" Gaster said, me and Chara smirking at that. It was just as we hoped for. The time machine. Now everything made sense as to how Sans came back to our timeline... but we still had no clue what kind of terrible future he came from. "whEn iT iS finISheD, iT wiLl alLoW anYOnE to go BacK or ForWArD In tImE... bUt it'S vErY viTaL I dO nOT mEsS uP AnY DetAiL wItH cReATion... juSt onE sliP, anD I cOuLd bE sEnT sPiRaLIng thRoUGH tIme forEveR!" Gaster said, that making my interest turn to genuine worry.

"Sounds pretty dangerous... by the way, where are Sans and Papyrus at? You know, your new kids?" I asked, him smirking at that.

"I ThoUGht yOu'd nEveR asK," Gaster said with a very happy smile and he led us back out of the lab, but back to his house. When we were back in his house, he led me and Asriel to a separate room that was actually a bedding area. And it was here that we met the newborn skeleton kids... and honestly, seeing skeletons at such a young age was much more adorable than you'd think! And I already knew which one was Sans, as his head and bones were much bigger than the other and he was being much more tame.

"That's Sans, isn't it?" Asriel smiled, Toriel smirking at that.

"Yes, thAt's SaNS," Gaster spoke, the baby skeletons not being bothered by his speak as I then had to ask.

"So who's the mother?" when I asked this, Gaster smiled sadly.

"Sorry to say, but the mother didn't survive the labor stage..." Toriel said, me only then getting why there was no mother.

"Oh... sorry..." I frowned.

"It'S FinE," Gaster sighed. "FemaLe SkEleTonS AlmOSt aLWaYS dIe duRiNG chIlD biRTh," Gaster said as I saw his suit was almost completely black from the liquid escaping his face.

"I do believe the tour is over, then. Thanks for showing us around, Mister Gaster," Toriel smiled. Gaster then nodded and he turned his eyes back to the shape they had when he was speaking gibberish, Toriel leading us out the front door and me and Asriel looking at each other with frowns.

"It's okay, Chara, I was surprised too," Asriel said. But that wasn't what I was concerned about... the fact that it wasn't Gaster who used the time machine to warn me and Asriel made me think hard... could it be that Gaster got a malfunction in the machine while he worked on it?

"It's not that... I'm a bit troubled about that time machine he was making... what if something does go wrong? He'd be gone to the sands of time forever. It may even... make time loops..." I gulped, Asriel only then gawking at that, mom looking at us in concern.

"Children, what is the matter?" she asked us.

"Mom, you have to tell Gaster to abandon work on the time machine! Please!" Asriel said, her being concerned at that.

"Why? He looked very excited to share about it with us and he looked to be putting a lot of effort into it," she smiled.

"Mom, please, you have to. If something goes wrong, even one thing, then something extremely bad could happen!" I said with seriousness. I didn't want to reveal our secret, but I didn't want Gaster to be lost in time forever.

"Well... okay... you two go on back to the castle, I'll speak to Gaster," mom said, me nodding at that and looking at Asriel and us going forward, but not leaving the line of sight until Toriel went back into Gaster's house.

"You think that he'll listen?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know... I just hope that this time machine business doesn't end badly... I mean, time loops aren't out of the question when considering the future Sans," I frowned.

"Yeah... but those Gaster Blasters looked sweet, though!" Asriel smirked, changing the subject. It worked.

"Oh, yeah! Those looked AWESOME! I'd love to use one of those one day, even if just for target shooting!" I smirked widely, Asriel being confused at that.

"What's target shooting?" he asked. I smiled, deciding to enlighten that.

"It's when you use a long-range weapon to shoot at inanimate objects. Like using those Gaster Blasters to attack bottles and cans," I smirked.

"Ooooh! Now I got it! So it helps practice accuracy!" Asriel smiled.

"Yep," I smirked as we then got on our way back to the castle. After all, tomorrow would be another day of training with Undyne, dad, and Asriel.


	6. Chapter 6

**March 31st, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

From what mom told me and Chara, Gaster, upon learning that Chara and I had warned him about the time machine, decided to abandon the project altogether. In the end, both of us thought that was the best solution, just to make sure that nothing bad would happen involving time loops. After all, if the future Sans had to finish working on the time machine in order to come back to our time, he didn't look all that smart, so it must've taken quite awhile. And time loops would've been the only explanation as to how his body didn't look that old at all, just very melted.

Today was, however, one of the bigger days for me, Chara, and Undyne. Asgore told us of something that he had gotten word of that morning from a cell phone text from someone who lived in Old Home, and he called for all three of us to meet up with him at the pier by the River Person in Hotland.

"So what's the deal, King Asgore? Please explain quick... I hate being in Hotland's humidity," Undyne frowned, me smirking at her usual brash nature, even when speaking to my dad, the strongest monster in the Underground.

"I have received a text from a resident in Old Home. There apparently has been a sighting of another human that has fallen down," Asgore said, us gasping at that.

"A-Another human? Are you serious?" I gawked.

"Yes, but from what I've heard, she's actually very young, no older than 6. But they did report that she has a knife on her person and that she's already killed two monsters," Asgore said, me gasping at that even more.

"A six year old murderer?... She's definitely from my village, then," Chara frowned.

"You three are to proceed with River Person to the dock in Snowdin and then walk the rest of the way to the Old Ruins. And take these with you, just in case," Asgore said as he handed us each something I never thought I'd be given permission to use.

"Gaster Blasters?" I gawked.

"Be sure you only use them on the human and only if they try to attack you. Those devices are extremely powerful," Asgore said, Undyne gawking at the large gun and how it actually was kind of like a gauntlet that went on the user's hand like it were both a glove and a gun at the same time.

"Okay, guys, let's do this," Chara said as we then went to the boat with the River Person and they already knew where our destination was from Asgore's talk.

"Tralala. Temmie Village... in the room before the glowing rocks..." she said with a trill in her voice, obviously trying to take the edge off. It didn't work for Undyne, but it worked for Chara and me. We were then taken to the port at Snowdin and proceeded down the path to the east, wondering what kind of human would be down here and how tough they'd be with just two monsters killed by them.

"I still can't believe a child would have the will to kill people. And that they're even younger than you, Chara," I frowned as we moved through the snow quickly on the way to the Old Home.

"Well, I didn't really know any of the children in my village, just the ones I went to school with... I'll let you know if I happen to recognize them or not," Chara said as we finally reached the door leading to Old Home and, just as we reached it, we saw something that truly made us surprised. There was a very, VERY little girl human running out of the door with tears on her face and a slew of monsters chasing after her angrily. She skidded to a stop when she saw us, however, and simply got on her knees and started to cry.

"Get her!" Undyne said, Chara then doing something surprising. She halted Undyne from going towards the female human. "Chara?... What are you waiting for?" Undyne asked, me seeing something about the human that Undyne didn't. She had a lot of bruises on her body, her face was red and wet with tears, and she didn't even have a weapon on her.

"Hey," Chara said as she went to the kid and looked her in the eye, me wondering what she was planning.

"Huh? Hey, it's Princess Chara!" said one of the monsters from the Old Home, it being a Whimsum.

"Princess Chara! This human killed a Froggit and a Moldsmall!" said another one, this one being a different Froggit. This, however, only made the little girl cry even more. It was only then that Undyne realized the same thing that me and Chara did. Remorse. She was crying out of remorse and fear at what she'd done.

"You guys, go back to Old Home. She's had enough for one day," Chara said, the monsters looking a bit confused at how she worded that.

"But... she-" the Froggit was about to say before Undyne threw a magical spear not two inches away from the group of monsters into the ground within the blink of an eye! And she looked pissed.

"JUST LET US DEAL WITH IT, PUNKS!" Undyne exclaimed, all the monsters immediately rushing back through the doors soon after that, the kid looking at Undyne with tears in her eyes and a blubbery face. "You okay, kid? It looks like they roughed you up pretty good," Undyne frowned at the little girl.

"Y-Yes... I... I'm just... I'm sorry..." she sobbed at her.

"Sorry for what?" Chara asked.

"I... I didn't know what to do... I tripped down this hole, then I tried to find a way out... and then those monsters showed up... I was terrified... I tried to defend myself because I was so scared... but after I attacked one of them with a toy knife... it just disintegrated into dust... that's when all the others started to chase me... I was only able to defeat one other monster before I was chased all the way out here... I didn't know what to do... I... I don't deserve to live... not after the crime I just did..." she sobbed, me feeling genuinely sorry for her. But Undyne was the one to come in and do something different. Undyne, the most badass and brash person I knew, approached the little girl and hugged her gently.

"I... I... so... warm..." the girl cried as she then collapsed into Undyne's hug.

"There, there... you're fine... you're obviously not a cold-blooded killer... tell me. What's your name?" Undyne asked gently, with a caring nature to her voice.

"It's... it's Bow... What's... what's yours?" the girl asked.

"Undyne's my name. This is Princess Chara and Prince Asriel," Undyne smiled, me smiling at her happily.

In terms of appearance, despite the bruises on her body, Bow was obviously much younger than Chara was, which probably meant she was 6 years old. She had a red dress on her that fell to her knees, hiking boots for shoes, yellow hair on her head with dual pigtails, and a red ribbon tied in her hair that looked to have dirt in it right now.

"You know, Undyne... I never thought you could be so... well... kind," Chara admitted, Undyne smirking and chuckling at that.

"I know how to choose my battles. Asgore taught me that much," Undyne smiled as she then helped Bow up from the ground. "Come on, Bow. I think we should speak with King Asgore... I want to ask if you can live with me," Undyne said, Bow sniffling and shaking her head no at that.

"I want my mommy and daddy... I want to go home..." Bow sobbed, me sighing and telling her the hard truth.

"Sorry, Bow... but you're kinda stuck down here. So long as the barrier is still in place around this mountain, nothing, not even a human can escape it," I said, her sniffling and shaking her head.

"Please... tell me that's not true?" she asked with a small sniffle.

"Sorry... it is," I frowned, Bow sniffling in a big booger after that. It looked gross, but I did genuinely feel sorry for her.

"Let's... Let's just get going. We'll have to explain this to Asgore, after all," Chara said, Bow trying to walk on her own, but falling down after only a few steps.

"Sorry... I'm... I'm exhausted..." she sighed.

"Here, I'll carry you," Undyne said, her grabbing onto Bow gently and actually giving her a piggyback ride. And because of Undyne being so tough, she didn't feel weighed down by Bow a bit. Once we reached the River Person, however, Bow asked one question.

"Is there any way to destroy the barrier? Or to bypass it?" she asked.

"Bow, there's only one way to exit the barrier, but it's not a good idea," Undyne frowned, Bow then being intrigued.

"How?" she asked.

"You'd need to absorb the soul of a Boss Monster or a Boss Monster would have to absorb your soul... but in order for that to happen, the owner of that soul has to be dead..." Undyne said, Bow gasping at that before she hung her head in defeat. "And the only way to destroy the barrier is by attacking it with a power equivalent to 7 human souls, since 7 humans created the barrier centuries ago."

"I guess that's it then... I'm stuck down here... forever..." she said as she then finally laid down in the boat and fell asleep. After all she'd been through, no one could blame her.

"This is probably my stupid conscience thinking this, but this girl deserves better..." Undyne frowned at us.

"Yeah..." I frowned.

"But I'm not gonna give her my soul and I'd never want to give her mine. At the very least, I can have her bunk with me," Undyne said with a small smile.

"You're very noble, Undyne... we'll let you decide, but just know not to hurt her if you get upset," I smiled her.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," Undyne frowned.

"So? Where to, travelers?" River Person asked.

"Hotland, please," Chara frowned.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

Once we got back to Hotland, Undyne carried Bow with us to the elevators, through the CORE, and then to Asgore's castle itself. Once we got to the house, Asgore was the first to answer and he looked a bit surprised at Bow.

"Huh? I see you captured the human, yet she is still alive..." Asgore said.

"Dad..." Asriel said, getting his attention. "This girl didn't kill out of cold ruthlessness. She killed out of fear... and she felt immense shame for doing so."

After Asriel said that, Asgore sighed at that with a frown on his face. "I should've known that a girl as young as this wouldn't be a threat... but she still did kill two monsters... tell me, what were they?" Asgore asked.

"According to the monsters in Old Home, who attacked her and chased her out of the place out of anger, she killed a Moldsmall and a Froggit. But once again, she killed out of complete fear... that and she's homesick," I said, Asgore looking at me with a sad frown.

"Homesick?" he asked.

"She misses her parents... but now she's just like all of us. Trapped down here forever. I told her of the alternative method to bypass the barrier, but she simply didn't like the idea at all," Undyne frowned.

"Understandable... so... what do we do with her for now? She needs at least some kind of punishment for the two murders, even if they weren't malicious," Asgore said, Undyne stepping up instead, just as Bow was beginning to stir.

"Whatever punishment you think she deserves, give it to me instead," Undyne said, Bow stirring awake completely at that and her looking at Asgore with tears in her eyes and her starting to hiccup.

"Very well, Undyne... I shall decide on the punishment after dinner. But why not bring the child inside right now? She looks like she needs a much-needed drink... and a bath," Asgore said, Bow sniffling a bit and nodding at that.

"I'll bath her, if you don't mind, Bow," I said to her.

"T-Thanks..." she said.

"By the way, I'm Chara... Princess of the Underground... this is Asriel, that's King Asgore, and Undyne is the fish lady," I introduced everyone.

"Okay..." she said as Undyne let her down and she tried to move... but once again, she could barely walk. Mostly because she was in pain with every movement. And Asgore noticed the bruises soon after.

"Dear god... you look more beaten than a tenderloin," Asgore said with concern as he went over and tried to pick up Bow, but she felt pain from where Asgore touched her, so he looked a bit perplexed on how to handle it. "Get your mother, Asriel. She has softer hands than me," Asgore commanded his son.

"Yes sir!" Asriel said as he went into the house and, not five seconds later, Toriel came out and looked at Bow with tenderness. After all, Toriel was extremely accommodating.

"Come, child. I know it hurts, but we need to get you washed up," Toriel said as she gently picked up Bow and carried her to the bathroom, where she then drew a bath and I stayed in there to assist.

"We'll need to put your clothes in the wash... do tell, what's your name?" Toriel asked Bow as she allowed us to scrub her body free of the dirt and blood that she had... and it was only then did we notice she actually was bleeding from a few scrapes and cuts.

"Bow... my name... tsss... is Bow..." she hissed slightly at the touch of the washcloth to her bruised arm.

"Do you feel any broken bones anywhere?" I asked her. Bow sighed and showed off her left hand. I saw what she was talking about immediately. Some of her fingers had been disconnected from their sockets, most likely from the monsters attacking her.

"You must've really gotten on the monsters' bad side if they hurt you this bad, young Bow," Toriel said calmly.

"I... I was just scared... I didn't know what to do... and... I didn't mean to kill the monsters... I was just scared they'd hurt me... I didn't know a single hit would kill them..." she said with a sob.

"It's fine, Bow," I said to her. "I don't know if you heard her, but Undyne stuck up for you. Asgore said you needed a punishment for killing the two monsters and Undyne said that, whatever the punishment was, give it to her instead," I smiled. Bow smiled at that.

"She's very kind... I don't think I ever met a stranger as nice as her before... I just hope my parents don't despair without me..." Bow sighed, mom frowning sadly at that, but she didn't say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**April 1st, 201X**

**Undyne POV:**

Though April Fool's Day was usually one of my favorite holidays to prank others, I didn't feel up to doing so today. In fact, I wasn't allowed to do anything except sit at home. Asgore decided that, for my punishment, I was to stay at home without training or schooling for the whole week. I didn't care about the fact that the punishment was stupid, as I already had company for the whole day... as a matter of fact, Bow decided that she would stay with me until something could be done about the barrier... but considering how problematic that would be, I had a feeling she'd be stuck here for quite a long time.

"You doing okay, Bow?" I asked her, trying to break the ice somewhat. She had been quiet for the whole morning and didn't even try to take a bite of her spaghetti that I cooked for lunch.

"No, I'm not," she said bluntly.

"It's because of your parents, huh?" I asked her, Bow nodding at that. "I see..."

Bow looked at me with a frown and started to talk again. "I mean, what will they think when I don't come home? Will they send search parties to places? Will they think someone abducted me?... I really care for them a lot and I know they'll be distraught about me not coming home," Bow frowned with a sad sigh. But then she looked at her phone and I got an idea so crazy, it just might work.

"Hold on a moment, Bow," I said to her, looking at her phone in intrigue.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I look at that phone?" I asked, her looking to be a bit hesitant before finally handing it over. "What kind of features does it have? It's definitely far out of the league of any cell phone in the Underground, that much is for sure," I frowned, seeing that the phone wasn't a flip phone and how it actually had a screen that responded to the touch of fingers.

"It has a lot of features, actually. Video calls, photos, texting, calls to all corners of the world, and it can watch any video uploaded to Youplay," Bow explained, me being amazed at the list of features she mentioned... but the only downside was one that I knew could be worked around with some help from my friend.

"Well, currently, the bars are all very low on this thing. Probably due to the barrier or because we're inside a mountain. But don't worry, I think I may have a way to give you some closure with your parents, with this phone being the key," I smirked, Bow gasping at that, her eyes immediately glittering like the glowing mushrooms in the Waterfall.

"Really?! What is it?" she asked with glee.

"I have a friend that is very smart and works with technology. She excels in machinery and her parents were the ones who founded Undernet and the Underground's cell phone tower, AKA, the CORE. I bet you anything that I can get her to make some adjustments to your phone so that it can work just as it would normally, being able to bypass the barrier and the mountain in order for you to call your parents," I smirked, Bow smiling giddily at that. The first time I'd seen her smile since I met her, in fact.

"Yes! Please! Let's go right awa-" she was about to say before she remembered. "Oh wait... that's right. We're on house arrest for the week, huh?... Dangit," she groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll just call her on my own cell phone," I smiled as I dialed the number for the one who could help out.

"H-Hello?" asked the voice of my favorite dinosaur in the world.

"Hey, Alphy? It's Undyne," I said.

"Oh, h-hi, Undyne! Great news! I'm all healed up and I was planning on coming over. You know, to search for stuff in the dump. I wanted to know if you could join in?" Alphys asked.

"Well, sorry, but I'm on house arrest, ordered by Asgore," I said, her disappointed sigh escaping her mouth immediately. "But I am allowed to have visitors. And I need you to come to my place. I have a challenge for you in regards to tinkering with cell phones." And when I said that, Alphys gasped audibly.

"You want me to help upgrade your cell phone?" Alphys asked.

"No, I want you to upgrade my friend's cell phone. It's something that I doubt even you have seen before. That's why it's a challenge. Do you accept?" I smirked. The phone then hung up and I wondered why she did that... but then, just as I wondered that, I heard something smack into my door full-force.

"Ow... dang it... I need to stop imitating anime..." I heard Alphys say outside the door, me opening it and seeing she had hit her head a bit.

"Well, human history and anime are the same stuff, right? Besides, we have one right here who needs a phone upgrade," I smiled, Alphys gasping and her face going into giddy mode when she saw her.

"Oh my gosh! You look so adorable!" Alphys smirked widely at Bow, who simply smiled at her.

"And you... um... look like a dinosaur," Bow smiled, me smirking at Alphys and her smiling at Bow.

"So where's the phone at?" she asked, me showing it to her and Alphys gawking at it. She gasped at all the different features that the phone had on it, which made me smile at her. "Oh my gosh! This phone is super complex! Look at all this stuff available and... oh, now I see why you want me to upgrade it! It needs to get a boost to its radio signature abilities!" Alphys smirked, me smiling at how that phrase was stumping Bow.

"Um... I just need more bars to call my parents and let them know I'm alright," Bow said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Radio signatures and bars kind of go hand in hand. Like giant swords and anime kitty girls!" Alphys smirked, Bow looking confused at that.

"Um... what's an anime and what's a kitty girl? Is that another kind of monster down here?" Bow asked.

"Undyne, you explain that to her while I tinker with this phone. Let's see who can finish up first," Alphys smirked, me smiling at that challenge.

"Well, Bow, an anime is like a cartoon, but it's got way more awesome stuff in it! Not only that, but from Alphys's history books, it's actually accurate to human history!" I smirked, Bow's eyes widening at that. "And a kitty girl is-" I was about to say before Alphys said one simple word.

"Done," she smirked, her smiling at me with a prideful grin, me smiling at her. She beat me fair in square. "It actually took a little bit longer than I thought, though."

"It took a bit longer than you thought? That was at least 10 seconds!" Bow gawked as, right then and there, the phone started to give out notification after notification! And when Alphys handed it back to Bow, the phone immediately got a call. And Bow sniffled when she answered the phone. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked, her then getting into a conversation, one that could tug on the heart strings of anyone. "Yes, I'm fine. No, no, I'm not hurt, I didn't get kidnapped, I'm fine... where am I?... Well, you know that hiking trail by that very bad village? No, I didn't go to the village, I'm not dumb," Bow said, me smirking at that. I guess she didn't know Chara, then. "I tripped down a big hole near the mountain and ended up trapped inside of a magical barrier... yeah, I'm not kidding. Yes, I'm in the prison for the monsters... did they hurt me?..." Bow asked, her looking at me in worry as she then spoke into the phone again. "I'll have my new friend tell you... her name's Undyne," Bow said, her handing me the phone and me holding it to the side of my head, just hovering over my ear fins.

"Hello?" I asked before a very worried female voice spoke.

"Is Bow alright down there? You monsters haven't done anything to her, right?" she asked, me then deciding to tell her the truth.

"Well... here's the thing. When she first came down here, she was pretty spooked when she saw the different monsters. And whenever she attacked one, the attack turned a monster to dust, killing it," I said, the voice gasping on the other end.

"That's not true! My darling would never kill anyone!" the voice said, much angrier, but then Bow took the phone and spoke to it.

"It's true, mum... I'm sorry, but... it's true," she said, me wondering what the response would be, but Bow continued to talk on the phone. "Well, when I accidentally killed the monster, a whole bunch of them retaliated and tried to hurt me... I ended up being saved by Undyne, the current prince of the Underground, and another human named Chara," Bow said, me hearing another gasp on that end. "Huh?... Okay... she wants to talk with you again, Undyne," Bow said as she handed me the phone and I smiled.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"This Chara person. Would she happen to come from a very bad village? One filled with crooks and thieves?" she asked.

"Yes, she does," I said.

"Well, if you see her again, let her know that her parents are being accused of killing her. They have quite enough evidence to book them for child abuse and pornography as well as murdering one of their previous relatives, but they have no leads as to where Chara is. Should I keep it secret?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you very well should. Chara hates her human family. In fact, it's one of the touchier subjects to speak with her about. So don't tell anyone her location, or her folks may come down here to attack. And if that happens, then we may not be able to fight back very well," I said with seriousness in my voice. Especially the part where they mentioned that Chara's family abused her, that they had porn of children, and that they killed one of their own. It made me sick to think that humans could be so cruel.

"Okay... give the phone back to Bow, okay?" she asked, me nodding and doing so.

"Hi again," Bow smiled. She then started to nod happily as they continued to have conversations as if nothing had ever happened. It honestly made me and Alphys very happy that we could give her some closure with her family. But then came some very surprising words. "You... You want to come down here with me?" she asked. "N-No... I think it'd be easier if we just video call and text each other..." she said, me looking at her in surprise as she said another couple words. "No, it's not because I don't want you here, it's because... well, everything down here is trapped by the barrier, including me and Chara. Even if you did come down here to rescue me, you'd be trapped just like me... okay... okay, well, thanks for understanding... sorry that it had to be this way, mum... yeah, I love you too. Okay, bye," she said, me looking at her with a small smile as she simply sighed.

"That took a lot of guts, kid," I said to her, Bow smiling at that.

"Yeah... thanks... I don't want them to be trapped down here forever, after all," Bow said with a small smile.

"Hey, I have an idea," Alphys smiled as she produced a couple anime DVDs from her coat. "How about we watch some Mew Mew Kissie Cutie?"

"Heh, sounds like a very cute show. Okay, I'm in," Bow smiled.

"Same!" I smirked widely.


	8. Chapter 8

**April 7th, 201X**

**Bow POV:**

I was so happy to be able to talk to my parents again. It made me feel relieved to know that, because of Undyne and Alphys, I was able to finally give them some kind of clarity. And because of that, I wanted to do something with Undyne as thanks, but only after we had gotten out of house arrest... sure, I wasn't on house arrest, just her, but I didn't want to let her be lonely.

"Finally! Time to get back to training!" Undyne smiled widely when we woke up the next morning. "So, what's the verdict, Bow? Have you decided what you wanted to do?" Undyne asked me. I had mentioned that I wanted to do training with her, but she mentioned that the training was pretty intense and she didn't want me to get hurt. But if Chara could train, why not me?

"I'm going to train with you," I said, Undyne smirking at that. "I'm going to try it out for the day, and if it isn't for me, I'll try to find something to do with Alphys instead," I said with a smiled.

"Alright, then let's get going," Undyne smiled as we then proceeded to the River Person near her house and they took us to Hotland. We then went for the elevators and I followed Undyne through the CORE until we got to the castle. We then got to the front door and smiled when Asgore was the one to answer the doorbell.

"Hello, Undyne... and I see you've brought Bow with you," Asgore smiled, me still feeling a bit intimidated whenever I saw him.

"We wanted to know if Bow could join in with training. But it's just a test thing, since she's so young. If she doesn't like it, she'll let you know," Undyne explained.

"Y-Yeah..." I said nervously.

"Very well, then let us proceed to the training area," Asgore said, him leading us inside and Chara and Asriel smiling at us upon entry.

"Hello there, Bow. How's it been going?" Chara asked with a smile, me looking at Undyne and wondering if we should spill the beans yet. After all, we hadn't told her or the others about what was going on with her parents.

"Well, we actually have some news for you, Chara," I said, Undyne looking at me in concern when I said that.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well... I was able to call my parents on my cell phone with help from Undyne and Alphys... and my mum told me that your parents were being arrested for a bunch of awful things... but Undyne hasn't really mentioned what they were..." I frowned, Chara's eyes widening at that.

"What were the charges?" Chara asked Undyne. She then went to her ear and whispered into it, Chara's eyes going even wider despite me not hearing any of it. "Whoa... so they're finally getting what's been coming to them for ages... when did the cops decide to crack down on them?"

"Since you went missing, the cops and some of the neighbors accused them of killing you and dumping your body somewhere. And while they had no evidence of that, they did have enough for all the other crimes they committed," Undyne said.

"But what were the crimes? Why won't you tell me?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well... you're a bit too young and I don't know how you'd react..." Undyne frowned, Chara then looking at me with a sigh and a small smile on her face.

"Child abuse, child pornography, and murder in the first degree... the one who was murdered was one of my cousins... they buried his body underneath my room while I was in there," Chara said with a shiver and anger, me gasping at how cruel her parents were. But when Chara did this, I could see something... off about her. A slight mist of red was escaping her pores for some odd reason.

"Chara? What's going on? Why are you making smoke from your face?" Asriel asked in worry, Chara responding by simply taking her fist and slamming it directly into the ground... and when that happened, I could feel a massive shockwave push all of us back and against the wall!

"Oh my! What was that?!" asked someone else as she came in and she saw Chara, who looked to be fuming and seething in anger for some reason.

"I... need... time... alone..." Chara growled as she then stepped past us with anger in her eyes, her going to her room, slamming the door, and locking it soon after.

After that had happened, it took a few moments for everyone to get their bearings together. And the first to speak was Undyne.

"I uh... I didn't mean for that to escalate that quickly... sorry..." Undyne frowned, Asgore sighing and shaking his head at that.

"Chara is certainly a very troubled child... but it seems that I have underestimated her power... if she gets angry enough... her power... it's unheard of... I must sense her soul to see how high her LV is... I fear for what she did on the surface..." Asgore said as he then closed his eyes and looked directly at Chara through the corridors... or at least, that's what I assumed. And he gasped audibly and fell on his knees soon after.

"Asgore! Are you okay, hon?" Toriel asked in fear as she went over to him.

"Chara's LV... it's at least 10... she's killed before... I don't know who or what, but she's killed before..." Asgore said, Undyne gawking at that, as did Asriel and Toriel.

"What's LV?" I asked, not understanding that.

"Level of Violence... it goes up with Execution Points, which are earned from killing others," Asriel said, me only then gasping... I never thought that Chara would be the kind to kill someone, even her own kin... but then she opened the door and she looked at us with a frown.

"I didn't kill him because I was malicious," she said, me seeing she was still upset. "He tried to kill me... it was my brother... he tried to kill me with a knife... but I had a gun, which ended him before he could make a single stab... I ran away after that and, because I knew my parents would find out eventually, I jumped off that cliff to try and kill myself, so I couldn't give them the satisfaction... then, I ended up here," Chara said with a sigh.

"Chara..." Asriel said with concern.

"Just... I need a bit of time to myself... you can go train without me... like Asgore said, I'm tough enough already... I guess killing someone with a rep like my brother gained me a whole mess of EXP and I never even knew it..." Chara sighed as she then went in her room and I was taken aback by everything that just went on.

"My word... I knew that Chara had a bad family... but I never knew it was that bad..." Toriel said with a frown and a furrow on her furry eyebrows.

"We'll leave her be for now... come on, let's go train," Asgore said, all of us following him without uttering a single word.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

I was truthful about needing some private time, but it was more for everyone else's sake. I had noticed something that had been happening to me since Bow came down to the Underground... for some odd reason, I kept hearing a voice in my head that always felt oddly familiar. And it was trying to egg me on when I got angry at thinking about my past... telling me to... kill... to kill my friends. And I denied it... and now, it was trying to eat away at me... it kept egging me on and it got louder and angrier the more I thought about it... I then finally snapped and yelled extremely angrily.

"AARRGH! WHO ARE YOU?! WHOOO ARE YOOOUUU?!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs in absolute fury, me then hearing the voice snicker as something happened. My vision became completely darkened... and then I saw... I saw myself... but it wasn't me. This creature had blood red eyes and the creepiest smile on her face... and she started to have black liquid ooze from her mouth as she snickered. "Who are you?!" I growled angrily at her.

"Hehhe... don't you know? I'm you," the creature said, me growling and shaking my head no at that.

"No, I am not a callous killer. I'm not like my family!" I growled at her.

"Oh, come now, I'm family too," the creature said creepily. "But you're probably wondering, who is this person, claiming they're the same as they are? Well, I come from the same place that stupid skeleton came from," the voice said, me only then gasping. This creature... it WAS me! And it was from the terrible future that Sans warned about! "Now do you get it? My timeline is much different than your own... that stupid skeleton should've known better than to leave the schematics at his workshop... after I killed everyone in Snowdin and the Ruins, I noticed that Sans wasn't anywhere... he didn't even try to tell me not to kill Papyrus. I decided to break down the door to his workshop, and it was then that I saw what he had done. He used that machine to travel back in time... to prevent you from committing suicide."

I growled at her angrily, now knowing that this creature was probably very tough, but I wasn't going to back down that easily. I breathed in as I felt my chest pound with rhythmic assurance. It was just like when I was training with Asgore. My Determination. "I don't care what you are, and I don't care if you're the same as I am. You, whatever kind of hellspawn you are... if you take one more step closer to me, I'm going to kill you for all the lives you ended," I growled at her, the evil me chuckling at that.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she smirked at me. "It wasn't just me that came back to kill you... come in, Frisk, and KILL this BITCH!" the evil me exclaimed as a flash of blackness came and then I saw a child appear. One that had very tiny eyes and a blank expression on him. But one look at him and I knew, he wasn't acting on his own accord. He was being controlled by the evil me!

"Whatever she's doing to you, I'm going to save you!" I growled angrily as I then saw Frisk try to attack me with something I noticed immediately. The toy knife. The one that Bow had. I dodged out of the way of it and shot the kid in the leg with my Gaster Blaster, me seeing his leg got busted in the process! I then looked angrily at Chara and she looked at me with a frown.

"So, it seems you are tougher than I imagined. And you have a Gaster Blaster on you, it seems," the evil me glared. "Very well, then. I didn't want to do this... but in order to kill you..." the evil me snickered, her eyes then doing the same as Gaster's. They turned completely black and started spewing black ooze from them. "I WILL DELETE THIS ENTIRE POINTLESS WORLD!" she exclaimed angrily as she then tried to rush me, me then charging my Gaster Blaster and not attacking until she was just about to swing across my face.

The result of what happened after was something astounding. Not only did the evil Chara's soul exit her body in the process, but her attack went off-course and, get this, ERASED PART OF THE ROOM I WAS IN! Like, no joke, NOTHING WAS LEFT! And the final thing was that Frisk broke from her control, me then approaching the Evil Chara's soul and taking it in hand, her looking at me in genuine fear as Frisk joined my side.

"N-Now, now... l-let's talk this out..." evil Chara gulped as I held her soul and frowned.

"I wonder... if I absorb your soul before you die, what will happen to you?" I smiled, evil Chara gasping and looking at me in fear.

"D-Don't! Don't do it! I beg of y-" she was about to finish. But I didn't let her. I focused my Determination and sent the heart directly into my body, it then completely merging with my own soul, me then feeling empowered. And the evil Chara then gasped as she fell to the ground, clutching her chest in pain. "You... fucking... bitch..." she groaned as I then took out my Gaster Blaster and pointed it directly above her head, aiming downwards.

"Don't call yourself that," I frowned, me then sending a blast that completely obliterated her in one go! And soon after, the black void of nothingness evaporated and my room was all back to normal... though the part of it that was missing was still there, as was the human that was called Frisk.

"T-Thanks..." he said... maybe she? I couldn't tell. "Just... one monster killed... and she took control of my soul... countless times..." they said before they then fell to the ground as well, me being worried about that. "Heh... but she took my soul... it was what gave her power... now... without her controlling me... and without my soul... I can feel myself slipping... any moment... I'll fade away..." Frisk said, me looking at him with worry. I then approached them and hugged them, Frisk gasping at my hug as they then hugged back,them smiling and me feeling some tears escape their face... and then, his body slouched completely, the life escaping him completely... and then, I heard the door start knocking.

"Chara? What's going on in there? I heard some kind of racket going on in there, so I wanted to know if you're okay," Toriel said with concern, me wondering... just how in the hell would I be able to explain what happened? I then decided what I'd do.

"Get the others, first. Then I'll let you in," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Asriel POV:**

I didn't know what to expect when Chara called all of us to her room. She insisted that everyone come, including Bow and Undyne, which meant we had to hold off on our training for a bit, much to Undyne's dismay.

"You better have a good excuse for having me quit training for the day, Chara," Undyne frowned outside the door.

"Is everyone there? Bow, Undyne, Asriel, mom and dad?" Chara asked inside the door.

"Yes, child, we're all here," mom said with a smile.

"Okay, come in... and be prepared, because I have a lot to explain to you," Chara said... we then entered the room and... the sight we saw was nothing short of shocking. Part of the room on Chara's side was completely gone, nothing but a black shade there instead! There was a dead human on the ground and a mangled corpse as well... one that had Chara's signature t-shirt on it. I was gobsmacked, knowing exactly what was going on. The time machine had something to do with this, from Sans's future. Everyone else though?

"Oh my god... Chara... what happened here? Who are these humans?... And... why does your soul... feel even more powerful than before?" Asgore asked in shock.

"You're concerned about the dead humans whenever part of her room is completely missing? Look, there's nothing there!" Undyne gawked.

"I'll explain it piece by piece... with Asriel... we both have to tell you some things, things that shouldn't be mentioned to anyone outside of this family," Chara said, me smiling at how she considered all of us a family.

"Okay, what's the deal, guys?" Bow asked.

"Well, mom, do you remember when we asked you to tell Gaster to abandon his efforts on the Time Machine?" I asked her, mom looking at me in confusion.

"Yes, I do... why would you bring that... up..." she gulped the last bit when I showed her the coin that Sans left behind. Upon seeing it, mom gawked at it. "What the... hell?... This coin is from over 30 years in the future! Where'd you find this?" Toriel asked, everyone else looking at the coin soon after.

"Well, we got a visitor a couple weeks ago who had that coin... it was a skeleton that was named Sans. And he came from the future via Gaster's time machine. He warned us of a plan that I wanted to do to try and free everyone down here... which included poisoning myself with buttercups and giving my soul to Asriel..." Chara said, everyone looking at her in shock, but listening all the same. "After he showed up, his body melting in the process, he then left and disappeared, probably returning to his own timeline... but he wasn't the only one to come back in time," Chara frowned as she then focused her power and then showed something shocking. Her soul... it was the equivalent of 3 different human souls!

"Wait... is that... do you have two souls that are the same inside of you?... How... can that..." Undyne gulped as she then also realized as did I. The corpse on the ground that was all mangled up. It was Chara from the future!

"Not long after Bow came down here, I kept hearing a voice in my head... it kept trying to force me to kill you guys... anytime I got angry, the voice tried to tell me to hurt and kill you... and just now, they showed themselves and told me everything... this body here, that's completely destroyed... it's me, from the future... but this creature... this hellspawn... it's the embodiment of pure rage and hate. She's the one that destroyed the room, since I attacked her with the Gaster Blaster to throw her swing off-course. According to her, she has the power to completely delete the world with a single strike, which I believe thoroughly due to that part missing from my room... by the way, I'm going to need a new bed at some point," Chara said.

"And what about this other kid?" Asgore asked.

"They were being controlled by the evil Chara. They said they only killed one monster, and once they did that, Chara possessed them and took control of their soul. After I absorbed Chara's soul, this kid, who said their name was Frisk, said that it had happened countless times, no doubt because of something having to do with Gaster's time machine causing a time loop paradox. And since their soul was fused with Evil Chara's and then I fused both of them into me, they had only a minute on their own before they finally faded away. I made sure those last few moments were warming, though, as I hugged them gently until their body gave up..." Chara said, everyone and me blinking a couple times before it was Undyne who spoke.

"Well... normally I'd say that none of this makes any sense and that you're just trying to pull a sick joke... but with all of this evidence here... I believe every word you said," Undyne said bluntly.

"I second that..." Toriel frowned.

"Me too," both Asgore and Bow said.

"Now, we should make it very clear. We must never mention any of this to anyone else. Especially Gaster, since it was his time machine that caused this to happen in the first place. If he found out that the time machine could work, he might try to tinker with it again, which might cause time loops to happen in this timeline. We'll also need to give these guys a proper burial, but without anyone seeing where we bury them at. Especially my future self," I said with seriousness.

"I have a better idea for how to deal with these bodies," Asgore said. "The entirety of Hotland rests atop a large pool of molten lava. If we dump the bodies in there, they'd melt completely in the stuff, never being able to be seen again."

"Okay, we'll do that with the future Chara... but not Frisk. I think they deserve a proper burial. Do you agree?" I asked, everyone nodding at that. "We'd be wise to do that soon, then. And we'll need to do it in an area where there are no bystanders," Undyne said.

"I agree," Chara said as she approached Undyne and made a fist, her and Undyne then doing a fist bump, but Undyne and all of us gawked at, how even though it was just a simple fist bump, Undyne gasped as she held her hand in pain afterwards. Even Chara was shocked at that. "O-Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't..." Chara gulped, Undyne seething a bit, but she smiled anyway.

"I think it'd be wise to not give you anymore training, princess... just something as simple as a fist bump can cause cramps in my hand... and be careful when touching other monsters, too. you've got three souls in you now, after all, which is triple the amount of power a single human can have. As in, it'd take three times all the monsters in the Underground to match your strength. And that's just not going to happen anytime soon with how cramped it is down here," Undyne smiled, Chara sighing and nodding her head.

"I understand. But I promise to never use these powers maliciously. Only to defend," Chara said with seriousness, me smiling and going to her and hugging her, Chara doing the same and I saw that even her hugs were more tough, but she wasn't hurting me. It just felt very tight.

"We'll all be there to help out, don't ever forget that, sis," I smiled at her, Chara smiling at that.

"I know, bro. I know," she smiled at me.

* * *

**April 7th, 201X**

**Undyne POV:**

It still felt too surreal to believe it, but the proof was right in front of all of our eyes. Chara was now not only the strongest person in the Underground, but she was also the most powerful person I feel I'd ever meet. Being able to defeat an evil version of herself that had the ability to delete an entire world with one attack? She was a true hero to not only take that attack, but counter it and throw it off-course! But the fact that she had the evil Chara's soul in her made everyone very worried. Like, what would happen if that soul still had that demon's memories laced inside of it? What would Chara react with? It was revealed after a few more hours that Chara started to have... slight side effects. Like, any time she laughed, her eyes did the same thing that she mentioned happened with Gaster's. They became pure black and oozed black liquid. Even a simple chuckle made that happen. But other than that and the fact that her mouth sometimes drooled during so, she had none of the negative qualities the evil version of her had.

The only issue? "Ugh... this is the fifth shirt that's been ruined this week from me laughing... that bitch's soul is what's doing it to me... but then again, I guess I'm just talking about myself, aren't I?" Chara asked me with a small smile when she came to visit me and Bow. And the thing that made her laugh was an episode of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie.

"I'm just surprised that the liquid from the eyes and mouth is pretty much the only side effect... unless there are others?" I asked.

"Well... at times, I'll see memories of Frisk or the evil me whenever I sleep... about the alternate timeline that they came from," Chara frowned at me. "And let me tell you, some things in that timeline are very hard to describe and very difficult to think about... like how Gaster mysteriously vanishes one day and how Alphys becomes the next Royal Scientist after showing Asgore plans for a robot... which would become a celebrity named Mettaton," Chara explained, me looking at her with intrigue at that.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, Alphy talked about something like that. How she wanted to make a robot, but didn't know how to properly build one," I frowned.

"See? And then, Asriel, if the plan would've happened, would've taken my dead body to the surface so he could bury it in my village... but upon seeing him with my body, the humans would attack him horribly and he wouldn't fight back. He then had both of us fall back Underground in the throne room's garden, where Asriel's ashes spread out in the grass..." Chara frowned, Bow listening with curiosity on her adorable little face. "And then, soon after Asgore wanted to take human souls to destroy the barrier for revenge on the humans, Alphys would extract an essence called "Determination" from the human souls and inject it into monsters who were on death's door, as well as inject it into a flower that grew where Asriel's ashes were spread... which leads to some pretty disturbing nightmares..." Chara frowned.

"You don't need to share if you don't want to, princess," I smiled at her.

"I do, though... the flower would become a creature named Flowey, having Asriel's memories, but no positive emotions at all. And able to reset timelines all on his own... that is, until Frisk's arrival, as his and my soul are the same color, and my soul was what Asriel merged with... I guess... and the monsters that were injected with Determination... would melt into each other, kind of like what happened with Sans when he warned me and Asriel... but they'd melt into abominations that were called Amalgamates, each one looking more disturbing than the last," Chara frowned.

"How bad could it possibly be?" Bow asked. Chara then showed something that she had with her. It made both of us immediately fall silent. It was something she drew that looked truly nightmarish.

"W-What the heck is that?... It's like a giant shambling mass of fur with a giant hole for a face... and dog heads being formed from its legs..." I gulped.

"This is what one of the Amalgamates looked like, which Frisk named Endogeny. An Amalgamate made up of mostly dog monsters... I sketched it soon after I had the dream of it specifically," Chara sighed.

"Spooky... and what's Evil Chara's memories like?" Bow asked.

"Nothing but horror and shock... she wasn't lying when she said she could erase the world in one fell swoop. She actually has a memory where she swipes a very powerful knife around her in a circular fashion... and everything and anything in the world turned into a dark, black void. Only the wind remained afterwards," Chara sighed.

"Hey," I said as I held my hand on Chara's shoulder, her looking at me with a small smile. "You and that creature are completely opposite in every way, Chara. You are kindhearted, bold, and always ready to help others out, despite your rough upbringing. And that monster... ugh... kindness is probably not even a concept to them," I frowned.

"But... aren't you a monster, too?" Bow asked.

"I mean monster in the sense that they know nothing but bloodlust and hatred. When talking about the monsters in the Underground, we're just a species, a class of creatures," I explained.

"Oh, I got it now," Bow smiled, me smirking back and patting her on her little head.

"Well... I should probably get going. I need to tell mom that I'll need some new clothes, especially if I keep laughing at the simplest of things," Chara frowned.

"Don't sweat it, princess. Look on the bright side. If we ever get a bad guy down here, if we just crack a joke, you'd make them spooked big time," I smiled at her.

"Hehe, yeah... aw, dammit... ugh..." Chara groaned as she dripped black ooze from her eyes and it managed to get on her shoes this time. She then walked out of the door, me and Bow looking at each other with small frowns for a bit before Bow spoke.

"Do you really think she'll be okay?" Bow asked. I sighed at her words before speaking.

"Honestly, I'm not sure... she's been trying to act like nothing's changed, but then her goopy eyes are always proving that things have. And I think others in the Underground have also noticed..." I admitted.

"I want to help her out, Undyne," Bow said.

"Yeah, me too..."


	10. Chapter 10

**April 20th, 201X**

**Bow POV:**

It had been over two weeks since Chara had absorbed Frisk and her evil persona's souls into her own, and everyone in the Undeground started to notice something. Chara was feeling very down, more so than usual, mostly because of her new eye issue and the fact that she's had certain nights where she had nothing but nightmares. Asriel tried to help by sleeping in the same bed as her, but all that did was get Asriel a broken arm from Chara flailing in her sleep, something that she immediately apologized for when she did so. But anyone could look at her and see that Chara was feeling just very down in the dumps.

"Like, I'm totally bummed for that human princess, girls," said one of Alphys's friends, named Catty... who was a cat monster with purple fur and a snooty attitude. But she still liked talking and searching for treasure with me and our group of friends in the dump.

"I know, right? She's been very touchy about anything relating to jokes. After all, her eyes do that creepy thing where they bleed black whenever she laughs," Alphys frowned.

"Yeah... maybe we should try to do something for her. Maybe something that would surprise her and get her happiness back?" Undyne asked, me thinking about it and then smiling as an idea formed in my head.

"Well, one of the things my folks used to give me whenever I was feeling down in the dumps was a party! Like, a get-better kind of party. Filled with streamers, balloons, cake, and lots of fun games!" I smiled, Undyne smiling at that, as did Catty, Alphys, and the other friend named Bratty... fitting name, considering she and Catty were close enough to be siblings, personalities included.

"Like, that totally sounds perfect! What do you think, Catty? Maybe we can invite others to join in? Like, those ghosts that work the snail farm? And I bet Bob would totally love to come along, too!" Bratty smiled widely. Bob was one of the different Temmie children in Temmie Village, but he was unique in the fact that he spoke completely normally while the others in the village spoke in some bizarre manner. They could still be understood, but they talked and acted completely randomly, including misspelling words intentionally and doing odd things like standing around and having their faces jitter off of their heads.

"Sure, yeah, but first, look at what I found!" Catty smirked as she showed off something that Alphys and Undyne gawked at. It was a statue of a what looked like a human that also had cat ears, whiskers, and a kitty tail. I knew who it was just from living with Undyne for almost three weeks.

"Oh my gosh! It's a life-size model of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie! Please, I gotta have it! Please?" Alphys asked with a smile on her face.

"Duh, of course you can have it, Alphy! You're, like, the biggest fan of that show anyways," Catty smirked as she handed the statue to Alphys and I smiled at them.

"Sweet! And now we need to tell everyone else, but we have to keep it secret from Chara, got it?" I smiled.

"Of course. It's a surprise party, after all," Undyne smirked widely. And with that, we proceeded to go into the planning phase for Chara's big surprise party!

* * *

**April 25th, 201X**

**Chara POV:**

I didn't know why, but I felt that something was up with all of my friends and even mom and dad. I was starting to notice that they were being a bit secretive around me lately, which was something that really confused me. I knew it couldn't have been my creepy eyes that made them like this, since all of them understood that part, and I knew that they all cared for me... so what was the deal?

Then, four days after I noticed these changes, I got a request from dad, who looked at me with a smile.

"Chara, do you think you'd like to go on a small scavenger hunt with Asriel?" he asked, me being confused at that.

"Scavenger hunt? For what purpose?" I asked, him smiling at that.

"Well, it's to find very specific items that Gaster wants for his experiments. He thought that he could enlist you and Asriel, since you two were kind enough to not be creeped out by how he really talks," Asgore smirked.

"Well... okay then! So, what do we need to get?" I asked with a smile.

"Here is the checklist of places you'll need to go and what to find. Asriel is waiting for you by the elevator to the CORE. Good luck," he smiled as he handed me the paper and I saw that there were 5 different things on it, each one making me confused, but also intrigued.

What did I need to get? I read them out loud as I went on my way to Asriel. "Items in Waterfall: Temmie Flakes, Echo Flower... Items in Snowdin: Snow Poff. Items in Old Home: Monster Candy?... Items in Marsh: Water Sausage?... okay, what the hell is this?" I asked in confusion as I reached Asriel with a confused look on my face.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" Asriel asked with a smile, me only then realizing something off. He was way too happy, almost like he was excited for some bizarre reason.

"Asriel, what's going on? Why does Gaster need candy, snow, and a Water Sausage for his experiments? It looks more like a shopping list... and what the heck are Temmie Flakes?" I asked, since I knew what Echo Flowers were. Special flowers that, whenever you spoke near them, they then repeated that phrase the next time they were poked. That I could understand for experiments, but everything else was very questionable.

"Sorry, I'm stumped... pfpf... too.. Heehee!" Asriel giggled, me noticing that he found that funny. He was being dishonest.

"What's really going on, Asriel? I can smell a lie as obvious as that anywhere," I frowned, Asriel then smiling and simply doing the motion where he buttoned his lips shut. "So it's a secret, huh? Well, I'm sure to find out sooner or later, even if I have to tickle you until you blab the truth," I smiled, Asriel then running into the elevator and me rushing after him. He pressed the button for us to go down and I proceeded to tickle him, Asriel laughing out loud at it and me smiling, but not laughing. I felt scared to laugh anymore, especially because of what usually happened when I did so. And then, out of nowhere, I felt something... Some kind of pulse going through my heart. And then I heard... them...

"You don't want this," said the voice of evil me, me frowning at that as I stopped tickling Asriel and then turned around angrily, speaking to her for myself and aloud, Asriel being confused.

"Maybe it's what both of us deserve, ever thought of that, demon?" I growled angrily at myself, knowing well enough about her memories that she still deeply cared for Asriel, no matter how many murders she committed.

"Hmph, what does it matter? You think nobody's noticed my little going away present I gave you? That loneliness you feel whenever people look at you in fear?" evil me snickered, me frowning as I felt something else happen in my heart. Frisk spoke next.

"Just let her be! She doesn't deserve all this abuse you've been giving her! Besides, you and her are the same! Your soul is fueled by the same Determination that all three of us feel. Yet you're the disgusting one that keeps possessing and controlling people just to kill others!" Frisk exclaimed in my head, me clutching it in the process. They were quite noisy when they wanted to be.

"Chara? What's going on?" Asriel asked, me turning around and Asriel then stepping back. I then touched my face and I frowned. The black goopy eyes were back, even though I wasn't laughing.

"Just let go, let me take control," the evil me frowned, me then frowning angrily at her.

"Why? Why would I let you take control of my body with your rep sheet of countless murder and genocide? You feel no emotion other than hate and fear... or is that just a guise you decided to use to make it so you couldn't feel anymore?" I asked her, that making my evil side gasp at that.

"You... You accuse me of hiding my kindness? How absurd! I don't care about that worthless stuff anymore!" evil me exclaimed as she then washed the darkness over my vision again and I was alone in the void with her, myself, and Frisk, though the duo were just apparitions due to their bodies having either been cremated or buried respectively.

"You do have kindness in you, just like how I have kindness. Why else would you hesitate to attack Flowey all those times when you were in those genocide paths? Why would you kill Frisk and then reset everything so much? Though you continued your killing spree, you kept resetting. Because you cared for everyone, right? Because, in your absence of love, you thought that hurting them was a sign of kindness, right?" I asked, the evil Chara shuddering as I saw actual tears escape her eyes.

"N-No... You're... you're..." she cried, me then approaching her and hugging her, the evil me surprised at that, as well as Frisk. "I..." she gawked at my grasp.

"It feels weird to hug yourself, doesn't it?... You probably haven't hugged anyone for so long, huh?..." I asked, the bad me then finally slouching and hugging back, me feeling something happen within my soul... her essence was losing the darkness that once resided in it. "I don't care anymore if we share the same body. If it means that you can finally experience what true love and friendship are... that's all I really care about," I said to her.

The other me then started to sniffle as she then spoke. And this time, in a much less mean voice. "I... I feel it... your love... your compassion... your... friendship... I haven't felt these... in so long... I was so empty... so alone... but now... I'm finally happy... thank you... from the bottom of my heart..." the evil me cried, me smiling at her as I then felt the darkness fade away into nothingness, me then sighing as I then opened my eyes again and I saw Asriel had carried me to the area by Gaster's lab and that Gaster happened to be nearby.

"Chara! There you are! I was so worried!" Asriel said with genuine concern as he then hugged me tightly, me smiling and hugging him back, me looking at Gaster and him looking surprised at me for some odd reason.

"YoUr eyES... thEy nO lOngEr eXudE DarkNEsS," Gaster said, me then looking at my dress and seeing that it wasn't stained. And neither were my shoes. And when I held up my pocket mirror to my face, I saw something else. My face was not only back to normal, but it also had two different marks on my left cheek. One looked like a stick, and the other looked like a heart. Like my heart locket.

"Yeah... I had a heart-to-heart with myself in my mind just now... I'm finally at peace with myself... I'm back to normal..." I sighed as I then got up and smiled at Asriel, him smiling at me widely.

"So, shall we go on that scavenger hunt?" I smiled, Asriel smirking at that.

"No need to! Gaster already had all of them in his workshop!" Asriel said, me being surprised at that.

"Then why did dad give us that list?" I asked in confusion.

"No matter, let's just go back home," Asriel smiled. We then went back home and I wondered what would be going on... but when I entered the front door of the house, I saw it looked oddly dark inside. And when I flipped the switch, I finally realized everything with one simple word.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed at the same time. And I saw with my own two eyes that it was a surprise party! I looked at this with a smile and simply laughed hard for the first time in awhile. Everyone looked worried at first, but then immediately let their guard down when they saw that my eyes weren't bleeding black.

"Okay, so this is why you guys were being so sneaky these past few days, huh? Well, props to you guys! I'm legit surprised! Haha!" I smiled widely, everyone looking at me with smiles all around as I looked at the guests. There was Undyne, Alphys, Bow, Bratty, Catty, and there were even a few faces I didn't recognize, those being a Temmie and a duo of ghosts. One had black hair on his head and had a wide smile while the other one had headphones on his and had a very monotone expression.

"Hi, I'm Bob," the Temmie smiled, him being quite short for a Temmie, which meant he was a kid like me.

"I'm... Napstablook... you can call me... Blookie," the nonchalant ghost said with a small smile.

"And I'm Hapstablook! I'm a snail farmer, but I've always dreamed of becoming a star!" said the ghost with hair, him looking much more happy and lively, which is when I realized something. Hapstablook was the one that would become Mettaton in the future.

"Nice to meet you all," I smirked. "Well then, you're probably wondering about why my eyes aren't all demonic-looking anymore, huh?" I asked, the others being perplexed at that. "Well, on the way to the 'scavenger hunt', I had an issue that I had to combat inside of myself... I was having issues with myself. Like, another part of me that wouldn't go away... the part of me that was full of hatred and malice..." I sighed, dad and mom looking at me with worry, as did Bow and Undyne. "But then, I had an epiphany. The bad side of me was only like that because they hadn't felt positive emotions in so long... and after I finally showed them the warmth of friendship, I felt all the darkness fade away into nothingness... I finally feel at home here... I finally feel at peace," I smiled.

"Really? Well, this party was actually secretly planned to help you out by making you feel better, but it looks like you managed to do it all one your own, huh?" Bow smiled.

"Well, you certainly did uplift my mood as well. Especially since that 'scavenger hunt' was just the medicine I needed... so thanks, guys. Thank you all, so much," I smiled at them, everyone cheering at that as Alphys smirked at everyone in the place. "Well, I do think that now would be the time to start the party!" Alphys smiled, me smiling at that.

"Let the festivities commence!" I smiled proudly, everyone cheering at that. It was sure to be a fun party to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**April 30th, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

The party that we had for Chara was an absolute blast! Everyone had fun, including Alphys and even the ghost brothers. And from what Alphys told me after the party, she showed Hapstablook some blueprints she was making for a robot and Hapstablook fell in love with the design. He claimed that, with a body like that, he could finally feel like himself and he could finally achieve super stardom.

I talked about it later that night with Chara, who had to sleep in my bed until mom and dad could fix up her part of the room where her bed and wall got erased completely. We didn't mind, as it was quite warm for both of us. "So, the cogs are turning, huh?" she smiled, me being confused.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means that Hapstablook is eventually going to become the number one superstar in the Underground. And his new name will be Mettaton... as for how I know this, it's because of Frisk's memories that he often shows me," Chara explained, me then getting it.

"So you're completely fine, then? No more nightmares from the future self? You and her are on good terms?" I asked.

"Yes. She was just lacking positive emotions. And when I showed her the positive emotions via a gentle hug, she finally stopped being so mean to me... by the way, that goopy eye thing? That was future Chara trying to make me feel depressed and lonely," she explained.

"Ah, I see..." I smiled at that.

But that was nearly five nights ago. Today was the last day of April and it was a pretty busy day in the Underground, since it was the last day of the month. Every single last day of the month, all the different shopkeepers in the Underground were very excited. Why? Because that was whenever something would happen from the surface, right above the capital, but not by the castle. For some odd reason, the humans above dumped different stuff into the Underground at the end of every month, which the shopkeepers loved to sell to others. Bratty and Catty always went for the more mysterious and odd items, Miss Bunny from Snowdin always opted for more slice of life accessories, and Gerson... well, Gerson really liked things relating to history and science.

Chara didn't mind the fact that the humans were dumping this stuff into the Underground, since she saw right away that the monsters really did like the stuff that the humans had on the surface. As a matter of fact, it was where we also got stuff in terms of technology, such as computers, televisions, and a lot of movies and books that the humans didn't mind giving to us... though Chara did mention it in another manner. "One man's trash is another monster's treasure," she said, which is then that I realized that this stuff the humans dumped into the Underground was actually their garbage.

"So this is the stuff the humans don't care for? Why would they dump perfectly good stuff?" I asked.

"Because humans are kinda dumb when it comes to common sense. Some take the time to decide which items to buy and use for their lives, others buy everything and then keep them forever until they're forced to get rid of the stuff... and then there are some pretentious twats that buy things that are popular, invest about a month or less into that item, and then ditch it for something they think is better... imagine Bratty and Catty, but instead of liking trash, they wanted to get the best items possible, then dump them after a short while, and having even more of a snotty attitude towards other people," Chara said.

"Yeah, she's not really wrong about that," Bow said as she appeared next to us and she had a Gaster Blaster in hand.

"What's up, Bow?" Chara asked.

"I got a call from Asgore. He told me to get you two and proceed towards Snowdin. Another human fell down here," Bow said, me and Chara being surprised at that.

"Another human?... Hmm... Frisk's memories say that there were six different humans that arrived here before him from his timeline... you were one of them, Bow, so I wonder who the next one would be..." Chara frowned.

"Well, from what Asgore said, the guy looks like he's got in a couple fights before he came down here, scars and scrapes all over his face and arms. And since arriving down here, he's been being a jerk to all the residents of New Home, yelling and threatening to hurt them badly if they got near him. He sounds like he might come from your village," Bow frowned, which in turn made Chara do the same.

"Let's go. If he does happen to be from my village, he's sure to cause trouble at some point," Chara frowned as she grabbed her Gaster Blaster and I got mine from my bag and we then proceeded on our way to the River Person, where we met with Undyne. Soon we would reach our destination, Snowdin, once again.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

"So... past me... what if this is a bad guy from your village?... How will you handle it?" I heard the future me ask from my head as we proceeded down the river. I didn't want to creep the others out, so I simply thought my answer to her in my head.

(I honestly don't know... people from my village were all crooks and thieves. I don't want to use violence if I don't want to, but if they recognize me... they may try to attack) I thought to myself.

"I understand... it still feels... odd... to feel all these positive emotions... I forgot how filling it felt to have kindness..." the future me sighed.

"Don't worry... besides, I wasn't the perfect little angel either... but I don't want to kill anyone anymore... though having two Chara's in the same timeline is very... um... what's the word..." Frisk frowned in my head.

(Odd? Weird? Surprising?) I smiled.

"Yeah, that... I agree on those... but one of the words I'd use would be 'confusing', you know?" future me asked.

(Agreed... but hey, I have a small idea for you two) I thought, the duo in my head perking up at that. (Now that both of you have positive feelings in your souls again and no more darkness, I'm positive that you could think and act of your own accord... but we couldn't use your old bodies, since they were either cremated or buried... so I think that I may ask Alphys to do the same with you that she's doing for Hapstablook).

When I thought that, both of them smiled at that. "A robot body? For both me and Frisk?" future me asked.

"Hey, that does sound like a good idea! But if we do decide to do that, two things would need to happen with the designs," Frisk said. "First, don't make the robotic bodies resemble us at all. Make them look unique enough so they don't look like present Chara or me when I finally fall down here in this timeline," Frisk suggested.

(And the second condition?) I asked.

"We'll need to make fake surnames so that nobody gets suspicious... and then we'd say that we were killed above the surface and our souls were in the last batch of garbage that came in today," Frisk said, me smiling at that plan.

(Good plan, Frisk, good plan... now what to name both of you?) I asked.

"How about you name me Coraline? It's a completely different name... also, the name of our favorite animated movie," future Chara said, me smirking at that.

(Well, you remember that much at least...) I smiled.

"And call me Kristof. Because it still has all of my letters in my name, but adds "to" inside it," Frisk smiled.

(Pretty smart) I smirked at them as we arrived in Snowdin and proceeded down the path to the area of Old Home. And not five minutes of walking later, we came across the human. And he looked to be intimidating a monster with a cap of ice on his head. And the monster looked pretty scared.

"And if you ever look at me like that again, I'm gonna gut you with my bare hands!" the human exclaimed, me recognizing him immediately. It was Mitts, one of the biggest and rowdiest teenagers in my village. But I knew what really happened with him. He talked a big game, but he executed poorly. He hated getting involved in actual fights, so he just intimidated everyone.

"HEY!" I exclaimed at him, getting his attention with my other allies, seeing that Undyne had already gotten her Gaster Blaster cocked and ready. And upon him seeing me, Mitts immediately went from intimidating to genuinely scared.

"C-Chara? Heh... heh... w-what's goin' on, neighbor?" he asked, me then approaching him with my Gaster Blaster gun in hand and him looking to be scared. And so he should've been. After all, he was the only one in the village that knew I killed my brother.

"Why are you even bothering trying to ruffle up innocent people down here, Mitts? These monsters are very peaceful, yet you're trying to pick fights with them," I frowned at him angrily.

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about, neighbor! I was... uh.." he said, me frowning at that.

"Threatening to rip out this guy's guts in a menacing tone. We heard that much, you pathetic idiot," I frowned as I aimed my gun at his face and he gasped.

"W-Wait, wait! D-Don't shoot!" he said, me looking at him with anger.

"I won't so long as you answer me truthfully. I have three questions for you. And if I hear lies, I'm shooting, got it?" I frowned, Mitts gasping and nodding at that. "Okay, question one. How did you find this place anyways?" I asked.

"I-I saw some footprints by a big hole and inspected it, but I was drunk, so I lost my balance... I woke up on a bed of flowers at the bottom of the mountain, with a massive hangover," Mitts said, me noting he was telling the truth, since I smelled booze in his breath.

"Question two, does anyone in the village know that I'm here?" I asked.

"No, nobody does. We all thought yer family finally killed ya and hid the evidence..." Mitts whimpered.

"And third question. Why are you trying to pick fights with these monsters for no benefit to yourself?" I asked, him shuddering at that.

"Think, Chara. I've never seen these things before. You know me, I try to act tough so no one messes with me... but in reality, I'm scared shitless... what even is this place?" he asked in worry as he held his head with a whimper.

"The Underground. A place where all monsters live, trapped down here from a magical barrier due to the fact that humans just hated monsters. They were sealed down here centuries ago, but I was the first one to fall down here... because I tried to kill myself," I frowned.

"I... I see... so... these guys aren't going to eat my brains?..." Mitts asked with a shudder, Asriel smiling at that.

"Come on, bud. Do I look like someone that would eat your brains? That's what zombies do, not monsters," Asriel smirked at him.

"O-Okay... sorry, Chara... I just... I'm scared stiff down here..." Mitts sighed.

"We'll need to go back to Asgore now. We need to find a place for you to live, after all," Undyne said, him being confused at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That barrier that surrounds this place? Yeah, it traps both humans and monsters down here. The only way to defeat the barrier is if someone has the power of 7 human souls and attacks the barrier directly. And honestly, I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon," I frowned.

"I get ya... but at least you say this place is peaceful, right? No conflict, no bad guys, nothing?" Mitts asked.

"The only bad guys down here are prankster children that like putting worms in people's lunches. I don't think you're going to have to worry too much," Asriel smirked.

"Yeah, this place is actually very nice to live in," Bow smirked.

"Agreed," I smiled at that.

* * *

After arriving back at the castle, Mitts was nervous as we approached the door and I knocked on it, Asgore opening it with intrigue.

"So, is this the human that was causing such a ruckus down here?" Asgore asked our group.

"Well, yes, but I'll explain for him. He's my neighbor, after all," I said, Asgore's interest showing with his raised eyebrow.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, this rowdy teen is named Mitts, one of the residents of my town and the only one not in my family that knows about what I did to my abusive brother... as for why he was being threatening to the other monsters, it's because of his issues. He refuses to fight, so he acts tough and menacing so nobody messes with him. He's just very antagonistic and no monsters were harmed during his trek through Snowdin or Old Home," I explained.

"Y-Yeah... t-that..." Mitts said while poking his pointers together, looking at the ground instead of at Asgore.

"You said he comes from your village, right, Chara?" Asgore asked, me nodding at that. "Does he already know about your parents' evil ways?"

"Yes... Chara was a complete pacifist back home... but she was the only one who put up with my bullshit and spoke to me on my own terms. That's how I found out that she killed her brother. But I never thought that she's been trapped down here for the past two months. Everyone in the village thinks she got killed by her parents and that they hid the evidence. But it don't matter now, because they're all in jail right now for all the other crimes they committed," Mitts said, though his voice was still very nervous, as shown when his voice broke a couple of times.

"Heh, looks like you're just like me, huh, Mitts? Brash and hotheaded, but also secretly caring," Undyne smirked at him.

"Well... kinda... I hated my folks too, though. Whatever Chara said about that village is absolutely true. Nothin' but crooks, criminals, and bullies through that place," Mitts said.

"We'll still need to find a home to house you in down here. You don't deserve a punishment for just intimidating monsters, just don't do it anymore and we'll be fine," Asgore said, Mitts nodding at that. "So who will house you, is the question?"

"Well, maybe we can talk about getting him to stay with Alphys and her family?" Undyne smiled, me being a bit wary at that.

"Are ya sure, Undyne?" Asriel asked for me.

"Not to worry, Alphys loves company. You promise not to be mean to Alphys, right Mitts?" Undyne asked, him nodding at that.

"So long as they don't intimidate me... I'll keep a level head," he said.

"Heh, intimidating is the last word you could use to describe Alphy. She's a technological genius and is always searching for treasure with me and Undyne in the garbage dump. She's just a little nerdy dinosaur that everyone loves," Bow said, me smirking at how Mitts's eyes went wide.

"Dinosaur?! Why didn't ya say so in the first place?! Where is she? I wanna know everything about her!" Mitts said with excitement.

"Uh... she lives in the Capital... would any of you like to escort him there?" Asgore asked.

"Undyne and I will," Bow smiled.

"Okay, good luck," Asriel smiled as I looked at Asgore with a smug smirk.

"So you know, Mitts is a bit obsessed with dinosaurs. He loves learning about the giant T-Rex and the imposing Triceratops the most," I smiled.

"Looks like Alphys might have her hands full then, haha," Asgore chuckled.

"Indeed," I smiled widely. I still had to do one thing though. "I think I should go there too, though. I need to visit her about something important," I said, me then going to the elevator with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chara POV:**

Upon arriving at Alphys's house, I smiled at how she and Mitts were already acquainted with each other and how Mitts looked to be inspecting Alphys, which she simply smiled at. "Hey, Chara. Your human friend here seems to have just as much of a scientific curiosity as I do! Only instead of thinking about machines, he's focused on studying me because I'm a dinosaur... it's kinda fun to have someone so intrigued to learn about me and my folks," Alphys smirked as I noted that her parents weren't around.

"So where's your parents?" I asked with a smile.

"They went out grocery shopping. They'll probably be back in an hour or so. But more on that later, why are you visiting me? I don't think you've come to my house on your own before," Alphys smiled at me.

"Well, I'll tell you, but you need to keep it absolutely secret from everyone else. The only ones that know of this secret already are Undyne, Bow, and my family of goat rulers. And that means you too, Mitts," I said, them looking at me in confusion, both on different terms.

"Wait, wait, wait, you consider those goat people as a new family?" Mitts asked.

"Well, I hesitate to call my old housemates as 'family' because they were cruel nonstop. The Dreamurrs, however? They're exceptionally kind and hospitable. They accepted me to their family after I befriended Asriel and after I asked to be a part of their family... so that technically makes me a princess now," I smiled.

"Hehe, princess Chara, huh? Never thought that'd happen any day of my life," Mitts smirked.

"So anyways, what is the secret?" Alphys asked. I then sighed as I then touched my chest and sent out my soul, separating Frisk and the future me from them and showing their visages for the duo to see... and when they saw them, they were very surprised at it.

"Um... what's this magic trick supposed to be? Two Chara's and a random kid? And what's with those multiple floating red hearts?" Mitts asked.

"Here's what happened... around two weeks after I arrived down here, someone named Sans came to visit me and Asriel and warned of something that I had planned. If he hadn't shown up, then I would've tried to poison myself with buttercups and have Asriel take my soul so he could go to the surface world," I explained, Alphys looking at me in confusion.

"Sans?... Isn't that the name of one of Gaster's new kids? But isn't he, like, not even born around that time?" Alphys asked.

"Quite right," said the future me, who sighed afterwards. "It is because me and this kid here, named Frisk, also come from where this version of Sans came from... the future," future me said, the duo looking at me in confusion before Mitts smiled.

"You're bluffing, right? How can that be true?" Mitts asked as I then looked at Alphys with a smile.

"Well, I'll prove it right now. Alphys, you have a major crush on Undyne, Hapstablook's new name is going to be Mettaton when you finish the robot body for him, and you want to one day be the Royal Scientist, correct?" I asked, her gawking and her jaw dropping at that.

"H-H-How did you k-know my secrets?!" Alphys asked.

"Because that's what part of our future world was like... at least, that's during the good time loops," Frisk sighed.

"Time loops? What are you blabbing about now?" Mitts asked.

"Gaster has something in his lab that is what Sans, the future Chara, and Frisk all used to travel back in time. A time machine. Sans used it to warn me and Asriel about the plan and it was proven to us whenever we found a coin he left on the ground after he left. This is that coin," I said as I tossed it to Mitts and he looked at it, his eyes going wide at the date.

"Thirty years in the future, huh? Then why does your future self look like she hasn't aged a day?" Mitts asked.

"Because... my plan failed... after I fused my soul with Asriel, he tried to go to my village to bury my body... but the villagers thought he had killed me, and attacked without mercy. Asriel didn't fight back, stumbled both of our bodies back to the mountain, and had us fall down into it... my soul still remained, but because Asriel was killed, I was left without any power or emotions. I just felt fear and loneliness... then, through tons of issues I'd rather not go into right now, my soul became imbued with malice and hate... so much, in fact, that one of my attacks I used in my timeline literally erased the entire universe... but it didn't matter either way, because everything reset after a single day passed by," future me said, her sighing and shuddering a bit.

"So you were the one that was making Chara's eyes go crazy whenever she laughed? I have a picture right here that I took secretly... here, look," Alphys said as she showed the photo to Mitts and he literally gasped and dropped the picture on the ground soon after.

"Whoa! That's some nightmare fuel right there!" Mitts gawked.

"Yeah... I was a pretty evil bastard... but after my past self defeated me in battle and absorbed mine and Frisks's souls to her own, she eventually showed me genuine kindness and, all of a sudden, I felt all my bad emotions and the darkness fade... I finally felt happy..." the future me said.

"So what's the purpose of telling me all this?" Alphys asked me.

"Well, me and the future Chara don't really want to stay inside of this Chara's body forever, because it makes her a bit too tough. Just a fist bump from her was enough to give Undyne some cramps in her knuckles... so, since you're helping out Hapstablook, we wanted to know if... we could have some robotic bodies as well," Frisk said with a smile.

"Really? Well, you came to the right place, then!" Alphys smirked as she then showed the blueprints for Mettaton's body and I saw it was just as before. A television screen was the base body, and then the enhancements would make him look like a true diva. "I can make it so that both of you can become robotic, just with the wait time being a bit longer than others... so, what kind of bodies do you two want?" Alphys asked.

"Well, we would appreciate it if they look nothing like how we look like currently, since Frisk will have his past self fall down here one day and it'd be very odd to see a regular Chara and a robotic version of her... so, how about we show you what we'd like to look like?" future Chara asked.

"Okay, whaddaya got?" Alphys smirked. Chara then showed the image she wanted to, where she looked like an older woman with a beautiful body, legs as sexy as Mettaton's, and long wavy hair of brown on her head.

As for Frisk, he showed his appearance to look like a 20 year-old man with a very expressive face, red hair on his head in a mullet, and having a body that looked like it'd belong in a rock album cover.

"Well, Frisk, I didn't expect you to be the punk rocker type," I smiled at him.

"Well, I can definitely work with those designs. Just a head's-up, though, it may take awhile to finish your two bodies. Hapstablook's is almost finished, so your bodies would probably take... about 7 days apiece in order to finish up," Alphys said, Mitts smiling at that.

"Finishing an entire robot body in only 7 days? You some kinda super genius or somethin'?" Mitts asked Alphys as he then poked her on the noggin.

"Well, of course. Everyone in my family tree has a high intellect," Alphys smiled widely.

"Says the one who keeps telling Undyne that anime is based on real human history," I smiled at her.

"Hey, don't blame me, she's the one who said that and I just went along with it," Alphys pouted at me.

"Hehe, so she likes anime, eh? What kinds of anime are her favorite?" Mitts smiled.

"Mew Mew Kissie Cutie is her favorite, but she's also a big fan of Titans of Magic and Swords of Justice, all of which she views as legit human history," Frisk smiled.

"You mean that Undyne likes a romantic anime about kitty girls, a hentai about wizards and fairies, and a manga about people using swords twice as big as they are?" Mitts smirked widely.

"Uh... what's hentai?" myself, Frisk, and future me asked at the same time.

"Uh... it's um... basically an anime... but it's porn... eh..." Alphys smiled awkwardly, me then smiling and trying to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't do it. I laughed my ass off at that.

"Okay, okay, that's hilarious!" I smirked widely.

"So is that why, in our timeline, you had a secret stash of vhs tapes that were sticky?" Frisk asked, Alphys gasping and blushing profusely at that, the future me smiling at that.

"Aw, don't embarrass her, Frisk. Anymore blush and she'll get a nosebleed," future me smirked, Alphys then smiling and laughing out loud at that, which resulted in her snorting a bit during her laughing fit. "Hey, that's how anime works, so I thought I'd make a joke."

"Well, congratulations, it was funny... though I forgot to ask, but what would you like your surnames to be? Obviously having two Chara's and eventually two Frisk's in the Underground is going to turn some heads," Alphys smiled.

"Call me Coraline. It's a name based on one of me and my past self's favorite movies," future me smiled.

"And call me Kristof. It has all the letters of my original name, but switches them up and adds a couple in between," Frisk smiled, Alphys writing them down in her blueprints for Mettaton and adding the details required via sketching them from Kristof and Coraline's imagery.

"And there! You will not be disappointed, friends," Alphys smiled.

"Okay... time to return back to our soul form... by for now," Coraline smiled as she and Kristof then turned back into their souls and combined with mine again before it entered my body once again.

"Alright, so we promise to keep this secret, right? Nobody tells a single soul?" Alphys asked.

"I agree, this is definitely something that needs kept secret," Mitts said.

"And just so people don't get confused as to why they have human souls, make up a lie and say that they happened to be in that last batch of free stuff that the humans dumped today, okay?" I smiled.

"Crude, but an effective lie. Okay, if people ask, that's what we'll tell them," Alphys smirked, me nodding at that.

"Alright, well, I need to go back home. It's almost dinner time and mum's making macaroni and cheese!" I smiled.

"Safe trips, princess," Mitts smiled at me.

"Same to you, Mittens," I smiled, him groaning at the nickname as I then left back for home.


	13. Chapter 13

**May 7th, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

It had been a whole week since Chara mentioned to Alphys and Mitts what she planned for her future self and Frisk, who I was told to refer to as Coraline and Kristof respectively from now on. I understood completely, as did mom and dad, since it'd just confuse a lot of people if they saw two Chara's and, eventually, two Frisk's. We also told Undyne and Bow the plan, and they also promised not to say a word and to join in on the lie that they came up with. That Coraline and Kristof's souls were in the latest pile of items the humans dumped here.

And then, Chara got the call from Alphys that we'd been waiting for after a whole week and after Hapstablook's Mettaton body was complete. "Hello?" Chara asked into the phone. "Really? You got BOTH done?! You really are a genius! Okay, we'll meet up with you at your place!" Chara then hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Wanna come with, bro?"

"Sure enough, sis!" I smirked at her, us proceeding down the elevator and to the capital, where we found Alphys at her house along with Mitts and Undyne.

"Well, we're waiting," I smiled at them.

"Nice to see you too," Alphys smirked at me. I also noticed that there were to sheets covering what looked to be the robot bodies for the future duo.

"Come on, I want to see too! I want to see who I'll compete with in the airwaves starting today!" said the voice of Mettaton as he appeared from the dressing room and we saw that he was in his completed form, which was very sexy and also hot at the same time. Not to me, of course, but I'm sure some lucky person would love him.

"Okay, okay, here we go. Presenting, Coraline's new body," Alphys said as she removed a sheet from the first one and the robot... well, this one looked very sexy! It had beautiful legs, a very cute face, and long flowing hair!

"It's perfect..." said the future Chara as I saw that my sis had let her soul out of her body and separated it into thirds. And the one of the souls, which I saw belonged to the future Chara, went into the machine's belt and, soon after it closed, I saw that the body started to move and that the eyes and belt now lit up immediately. The eyes were blue and the belt was red.

"Hoogh... I... I feel... odd..." Coraline frowned with a bit of static in her voice as she then tried to move her legs and arms and promptly fell over.

"Do not worry, fellow entertainer! It was like that for me whenever I first merged with my new body," Mettaton said with pizzazz in his voice.

"He's right, it will take a day or two until you can get used to how your new body moves. But the good news is that you'll never need to eat or use the bathroom ever again," Undyne smiled.

"That's kickass, Alphys! You said it'd take two weeks to finish both bodies, yet you finish both in just one! You're a purty smart... uh... what species of dinosaur are you again? I keep forgetting to ask," Mitts smiled.

"Actually, young man, our family are all a mixture of Triceratops and Velociraptor," said Alphys's mother from the side door. Alphys told them as well, but they didn't really mind too much about keeping it a secret. They probably had a lot of things secret themselves, since they were Gaster's lab assistants.

"Cool... oof... care to help out, Mettaton? I need some kind of support," Coraline frowned as she tried to push herself off the ground. Mettaton nodded and helped support her, since she could barely stand on her own. "I'm just worried... of what might happen... if my soul loses its kindness," Coraline frowned.

"I can see it for myself and I can safely say, your soul is one hundred percent darkness-free," Mettaton smiled.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because her soul is bright red. If it were full of darkness, it'd be a much darker shade. Trust me, I've been around the block for nearly as long as Gersun," Mettaton smiled.

"Huh... guess that's to be expected, as you're a ghost," Chara smiled.

"And now, revealing Kristof's new body," Alphys smiled as she removed the tarp for future Frisk's new body, which I smiled at immediately. It looked super cool! Almost like it were a hard rocker!

"Okay, this design was the most fun to work on, honestly. I always had an admiration for rock and roll music made by the humans," Alphys smirked.

"Thanks a lot, Alphys! You're the best!" Frisk smiled as he then sent his soul into the belt of the robot and the same thing happened to him that happened to future Coraline. The body powered up, the eyes lit up to a light green, and the belt glowed with the bright red soul inside of it. And just like with Coraline, he almost fell down after getting booted up, but he caught himself by holding onto the nearby table.

"Okay, now comes the hard part... trying to get my bearings," Krsitof said as he then stood up on his two legs and proceeded to move slowly, but surely, over to Mettaton. And after he got over to him, Mettaton helped keep Kristof aloft as well, him smirking at the duo.

"Be prepared, Kristof and Coraline. When you guys finally learn to move perfectly with your new bodies, we take to the airwaves! We'll be stars!" Mettaton smiled widely.

"We'll be sure to give you a run for your money, Mettaton," Coraline smiled as Chara looked at the duo with a smirk.

"Okay, remember what I talked about with you two in private. No hurting anyone," she said, me knowing from what she said that both Frisk and future Chara had killed before, especially the future Chara.

"We know and we promise. Besides, we'd never be able to compete with you. Asgore's been training you well," Coraline smirked at Chara.

"I agree, you were able to counter her most powerful attack, which is badass," Kristof smirked.

"How powerful was that attack? I don't think you mentioned," Alphys frowned.

"An attack that, if she used it correctly, would've deleted the entire universe. But I threw it off-course by hitting her in the chest with a Gaster Blaster, which threw off her swing so that the only thing that got deleted was the corner of my room and part of my bed," Chara said.

"Pretty tough, if I do say so myself. And I watch anime all the time," Alphys smirked.

"Well, I think that we should be going, now. It's almost time for training time with Asgore, and now that I'm just a single-soul human, I can actually train for a change!" Chara smirked.

"Good to have ya back in boot camp, sis," I smirked at her as we then bid our farewells and went back to the castle to train with Asgore, Bow, and Undyne again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chara POV:**

Once I had returned with Asriel back to New Home, I smiled at how we came across Bow and Undyne on the way through the CORE to the elevator.

"Hehe, looks like you two were out doing something, right?" Undyne smiled at us, me smirking at that.

"Yeah, we were helping out Coraline and Kristof gain new robotic bodies," I smiled at them, Undyne being confused at that, but Bow smiling.

"Who're they?" Undyne asked.

"I think she's giving future Chara and Frisk different names so they don't confuse the other monsters," Bow said.

"Correct," Asriel smiled, which made Undyne smirk as well.

"Well, good thing you're merciful, princess. I know that, if it were me in your shoes, I'd have simply killed the evil version of me outright. You've got a good heart. Just gotta hope it rubbed off on both of them," Undyne said with a small frown on her face.

"According to Hapstablook, who is now named Mettaton, both are cured of their bad ways. He could tell by the hue of their hearts. Coraline's and Kristof's souls are now bright red, as opposed to when I first had Coraline's soul, which is when it was almost a dark brown because of how evil she was. But in reality, hers, mine, and Frisk's souls are all the same color, that being red," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I noticed that Bow's soul is actually a different color from yours, as is Mitts's soul," Undyne frowned as we boarded the elevator, her statement raising curiosity from me.

"Really? What kind of color are they?" I asked.

"Well, my soul is almost light blue, like a cyan color. And from what Undyne said during a small sparring session with Mitts a couple days ago, his soul was orange. Maybe we could ask Mister Asgore about the different colors of souls?" Bow smiled.

"You know, I think we should," I smirked as we then proceeded through the castle and to New Home, where Undyne knocked on the door and Asgore opened it with a smile.

"Well, nice to see you all again. Chara, did you give up the souls of your future self and Frisk?" Asgore asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did, but they now have new names as well as new looks. Coraline is the future me and Kristof is the future Frisk. We gave them surnames because it'd just confuse everyone if there were multiple lookalikes in the Underground," I explained.

"I see. So you hope to train again today, correct?" Asgore asked, me nodding at that.

"And we also wanted a kind of lesson in soul colors. Like, what do the different colors of human souls signify? Because Chara, Coraline, and Kristof have red souls, but I have a light blue one and Mitts has an orange soul. How many colors are there?" Bow asked, Asgore smiling at that.

"That's a very interesting story. I'll tell you during our training session and on the way to it. Come along," Asgore said, us following him as he explained. "You see, each human's soul has a different color based on the personality of the human that owns the soul. For Chara and Frisk, their colors are red. Red is the most powerful soul color, as it is filled with the essence of Determination. Using it has numerous effects, namely that, if you know how to utilize it correctly, you can actually cheat death," Asgore said, me being surprised at that part. No wonder the future me and Frisk were so scary when I first encountered them. They were strong not just because of their experience, but also because they could cheat death and just try again and again until they finally defeated someone.

"Sounds dangerous. But that explains why the future Chara was able to have an attack powerful enough to erase the world," Asriel frowned.

"Indeed. As for Bow's soul color, it is Cyan. The personality of a Cyan soul owner is Patience, which is why you seem to be very good at waiting for me to trip up and take advantage with an attack of your own," Asgore smiled at Bow. And it was true. Bow usually fought Asgore in a matter similar to martial arts and always took advantage of slip-ups to get in for a counter blow, which didn't hurt Asgore, not even by a little bit, mostly because Bow wasn't really much of a violent person unless she was super scared or super angry, which only happened in the Old Ruins.

"As for Mitts's soul, the orange soul represents Bravery... though in the case of Mitts, from your description of him, Chara, it seems he tries to act brave, but is actually quite timid," Asgore said, me smiling at that.

"Well, he does get frightened easily, but if he does get backed into a corner, Mitts has been known to get out of it in more ways than one. He only gets brave when all other options have failed him," I smirked, being honest.

"I see... okay, we're here," Asgore said as we entered the chapel and we saw that he had converted it into a gymnasium of sorts. And that there were different places for us to train our muscles and athleticism. Namely, the weights, a biking machine, and some lines on the ground that went from one side of the chapel to the other, for races. "Okay, now to train. First, we shall start with the relay laps. As usual, you'll need to run from here to the end of the room and back four times and try to beat your previous record," Asgore said, me smirking at that as I didn't technically have one yet.

"Ready," I smiled.

"When I form a flame in my hand, then you may start running from the starting line. I'll explain the other souls while you run," Asgore said, me nodding at that as we all looked at his hand and, the moment it formed a flame, we dashed off the starting line as I heard him start speaking in my mind. "Blue souls represent Integrity, which correlates with their owners' honest views and moral standards. The more morally correct they are, the more powerful their soul is." By the time he finished explaining Blue souls, I had completed two laps while everyone else was a few seconds behind me. "Purple souls represent those who know Perseverance. Normally, users with a purple soul are much more capable in a fight, as, if they are damaged, they are completely invulnerable to pain for a good few seconds, which allows them to counter with no fear of getting killed early." As he finished with that explanation, I finished my four laps as everyone else made it soon after and I saw that the only one to beat their record was Undyne, according to her at least.

"Hah... that was my best so far," Undyne smiled.

"Quite right, you were 40 milliseconds faster. Now for the weights. Fifty rounds while I explain some more," Asgore said, me nodding as I went to the weights and picked up one that said 10 magigrams, which, upon me lifting it with both hands, I found that it weighed quite a bit, at least 70 pounds. But I was able to lift it so long as I laid on my back. "Green souls are my favorite ones, as they are the embodiment of Kindness. They do a lot of work to make the lives of others happy and are almost always passive fighters, preferring to end fights peaceably instead of hurting their foes. They also have a unique trait in that they can be immune to any damage if they face it head-on," Asgore said, me smiling at that as I pushed up and down with my weights and I felt my arms starting to feel the burn at around the halfway point. But I had to stay Determined, as dad had said.

"Yellow souls are owned by those who have a strong sense of Justice, allowing them to protect others and defeat evil foes. They tend to have special souls that can shoot projectiles at the opponent, but only if they know how to do so," Asgore explained as I got to 40 and felt the sweat pouring down my face. Only ten to go as Asgore spoke again. "And finally, there are monster souls. Monster souls are what make up a monster's entire being, but have no additional benefits to their strengths. Most monster souls comprise of hope, memories, and happiness, but this is just speculation. A monster soul is so intertwined with a monster, that if a weaker monster were to be attacked and killed, their soul would vanish along with the monster themselves, especially when facing a human with a high LV and EXP. That is why we monsters lost the 'war' against humanity. Our souls were simply no match for the combined might of all of those humans," Asgore said, me then finally getting done with number 50 and me putting the weight down as my arms felt like they'd fall off, but I could feel them pulsing. Pulsing with power.

"Hmm... it seems that our resident princess got pretty buffed up from those 70 pound weights, didn't she? Didn't know a kid your size could bench press that much," Undyne smiled at me.

"Yeah, right, you're able to bench press 150 pounds and you're only a year older than I am," Asriel smiled at her.

"I feel tougher, I will admit that... do we have any punching bags?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, we do," Asgore smiled as he produced a punching bag that looked like it was filled with sand. I then focused and punched it with one hand, me gasping as my punch did something I didn't expect. It busted directly through the punching bag and spilled the sand all across the ground, me gawking at the strength I now had.

"Okay... now I should probably stop training altogether... unless that punching bag was made of a flimsy material?" I asked, Asgore looking at me with a smile and shaking his head at that.

"It was made of a durable substance that combines Temmie hair with the water in the marsh. It's not easy to destroy as effortlessly as you did," Asgore said, me shuddering at the power I had as I then clenched my fists. "You're clearly tough enough to survive any future fights we may have, young Chara. I'm proud of you," Asgore smiled at me, which made me blush a bit.

"Okay, okay, now it's my turn," Undyne smiled.

"Agreed. I'll just watch from the sidelines," I said with a smile as I went to the nearby bench to the side of the room and simply watched the rest of the training unfold.


	15. Chapter 15

**May 15th, 201X **

**Chara POV:**

A whole week had passed by since I completed my training, and since then, the Underground had been booming with excitement. Why was this? Because of the different programming provided by Mettaton, Coraline, and Kristof, of course! Each one had their fans and each one were competing for stardom, which gave the Underground some excitement that they really needed. Mettaton was a Jack of Alltrades, Kristof was mainly a musician/singer that really loved rock and roll music, and Coraline was becoming a hit with theatre performances, especially since she included minor monsters on her stage as hired help for her plays. And everyone loved working with her, from what I heard.

It was pretty much everything that anyone ever talked about lately, to the point that I needed to get away from the raucous noise and get some quiet time. So, on my own, I proceeded to the River Person and had them take me to Snowdin. And from there, I walked the rest of the way to Old Home, where I noticed that the monsters usually at the greeting area weren't there... and for some odd reason, I could hear some music being played in the distance.

"Hmm... that's odd... it doesn't sound like the kind of music that Kristof makes, so what is that music?" I asked myself as I proceeded through the ruins a bit, going through the corridors until I eventually found the room that contained the music. And I saw that all the monsters of Old Home, namely the Froggits, Whimsums, and Migosps were doing a jig in a big crowd and they were watching someone perform. And the music choice was one that was often played on the radio. It was a tune called Echoes of the Water, which had a very calming, yet tense feel to the song. And when I pushed through the crowd, I eventually saw the one performing... and I was shocked beyond all compare.

Why? Because, right there, in the center of the crowd of monsters with a jukebox playing next to her, was another human! This one wore a dancing dress, a frilly tutu of light blue, and had blonde hair done into curly pigtails on her head. She also had ballet shoes on her feet and she was dancing to the music like it were interpretive dance. And she nailed all the notes, which impressed me. I simply watched on, looking at her movements with intrigue as I noticed she was an older person. At the least, she had to be 16 years old.

And when the final note hit, the dancer then did a split on the ground and the monsters then cheered her on and I smiled at her. "How did you like my performance, my wonderful audience?" the ballet dancer asked, me wondering why she didn't look phased by the monsters. As the monsters cheered, I moved my way through the crowd some more and the dancer then looked at me in particular with a surprised look on her face. "Oh? Another human in the world of monsters? What is your name, madame?" the dancing teen asked, me being surprised at how formal and polite she was.

"Uh, my name's Chara, miss. Princess Chara," I said, the monsters then looking at me and backing off slightly, me looking at them with a smile. "It's alright, guys, you're fine," I said, them all nodding and just staying in place as the woman looked at me with a smile.

"You're very young to be a princess of the monsters, young Chara. But do tell, how am I able to leave this place? I was going for a small hike by the mountain trail, but I tripped on a twig and fell down a large chasm... it's a miracle those flowers felt like memory foam," the dancer asked.

"Well... it's kind of impossible for anyone to leave this place, monster or human," I frowned, her smile fading as she sighed.

"It's because of the magical barrier, correct?" she asked, me nodding, but also being surprised at how she knew that. "If you're wondering how I'm aware of it, it is because my family tree has ancestors that were part of the monster wars... but they were more honest about the endeavor than most others and acknowledged how one-sided the event was and how cruel we humans were." When she said honest, that immediately made me think of Integrity, which dad mentioned in his talk about souls.

"So what's your name, miss?" I asked her.

"My name is Tutie, but with a u instead of two o's. If you couldn't tell, I really love to dance," the teenager said, me smiling at her.

"Well, Tutie, you happen to be in luck, because, only a week ago, we got some celebrities appear in the Underground that could use a fresh face for entertaining the monsters. It's all that anyone really talks about from Snowdin to Hotland," I smiled.

"Are those different districts of the Underground, as this is called?" Tutie smiled.

"Correct. Snowdin is full of snow, obviously, and Hotland is a part of the mountain that has lava at the bottom of its chasms. And in between both of them is an area known as Waterfall and the marsh, where water-loving monsters reside," I smirked.

"Interesting, I will say that much. So, do you mind if you could lead me to these locales? I want us to learn more about each other during the trek," Tutie asked with a smile.

"Of course I can. After all, I need to tell my dad about your arrival, as is custom for the humans that fall down here," I smirked at her.

"I'd like that," Tutie smiled kindly as she looked at the monsters with a smile. "Farewell, my wonderful audience, it was a pleasure to perform for you all," she smiled kindly and warmly, the monsters cheering for her as we then moved on our way back through Old Home and towards Snowdin.

* * *

**Undyne POV:**

I managed to finish training with Asgore along with Bow and Asriel that day, but when we got back to the house, we were surprised that, during our training session, Chara had left for someplace. And even Queen Toriel was at a loss as for where she went off to.

"Where could that child have gone off to? She normally doesn't do this," Toriel frowned a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she just needed some quiet time. After all, she said that the place was getting a bit rowdy since the rise of Mettaton, Kristof, and Coraline," Asriel said with a smile.

"Quite right. She's sure to return soon," Asgore said, me then hearing the door knock and me smiling.

"And there she is," I smiled as I opened up the door with a smile on my face, seeing Chara and speaking. "Hey there, princess! How're yoooouuuu..." I started saying before I saw someone behind her... who was pretty tall. And it was a human female, one wearing a dancer's uniform and a tutu. "Uh... Mister Asgore? Miss Toriel? We have some company," I said, everyone coming to the door one at a time and them being just as surprised at this strange and tall human as well.

"Whoa... you're pretty tall... you must be an older human, right?" Asriel asked, me punching him in the arm and him groaning at that, which only made the human giggle.

"Older than your human princess, yes. I am 16 years of age. My name is Tutie. And you must be the prince, right, little guy?" the human female asked kindly to Asriel, him smiling at that while also rubbing his arm a bit from my punch.

"Yeah, I'm Asriel. Chara is actually adopted to our family, as I'm sure you could tell," Asriel said, Tutie smiling at that.

"But of course. And you two must be the king and queen, correct?" Tutie asked, Asgore and Toriel smiling and nodding at that.

"That we are, miss Tutie. So how did you happen to find Tutie, young Chara?" Toriel asked our resident princess.

"Well, I needed to get away from all the noise in Hotland, so I decided to go for a stroll in Old Home. But when I got there, color me surprised when I saw the monsters watching and cheering as Tutie performed a dance for them. Also, she knows exactly what this place is, as her family tree had more truthful people who participated in the 'war' with monsters. She's also incredibly polite, as I'm sure you noticed," Chara said, me nodding at that.

"I'll say. She's the opposite of me in every sense of the word!" I smirked widely.

"So you are untruthful? Or just rowdy and brash?" Tutie smiled.

"The second part," I frowned.

"Well, it's always nice to meet new faces, especially if they happen to be as kind as you are, miss Tutie. Now, as I'm sure you're already aware, you won't be able to leave the barrier as of current, so for now, you'll need to find a place to house you. Would you mind that?" Asgore asked.

"I am prepared for this. But where would I live is the question..." Tutie frowned, me smiling a bit as I thought of a perfect place for her to live.

"Well, since you're already a performer, maybe you could live with our resident performers in Hotland? Their names are Mettaton, Kristof, and Coraline," I smiled, Chara smiling at me with a small glare.

"That sounds delightful! Would someone please escort me there?" Tutie smiled.

"I think I can," Bow smiled kindly.

"Then let us be off," Tutie smiled as Bow then led her out to the elevator and Chara looked at me with a smile, but with a glare in her eyes.

"You did that on purpose," Chara smirked at me.

"Naw, I dunno what you're talking about," I smiled at her.

"You did, though," Asgore smirked a bit, all of us laughing at that, which in turn made Chara laugh, though it was half-hearted.

"Don't worry, princess. You know that people are gonna die down their excitement at some point, after all," I smirked at her.

"I'll hold you to that, then, Undyne," Chara smirked at me before she then grabbed onto my fin and pulled on it, me gasping and groaning in pain at how tough she was.

"Ow! OW! Okay, okay, I get it, I did it on purpose, now stop doing that!" I complained angrily before Chara then stopped doing it and she smiled at me.

"I guess that Undyne's rubbing off on ya, sis," Asriel smirked at Chara.

"I guess so," she smirked back, me frowning at her. She was being quite tricky, but I knew I deserved that bit of pain. And that it was tame for Chara. If we ever did need to hurt a bad person that came to the Underground, it would be tough for all of us, and we knew that for a fact.


	16. Chapter 16

**May 21st, 201X**

**Asriel POV:**

Nearly a week after the surprise visit of Tutie to the Underground, Chara and I were drawing pictures again at the table, something we hadn't done since Sans's warning. We decided that the issues surrounding the future was now finished with and that nothing bad would happen anymore... at least, that's what we thought.

As we finished drawing some pictures of our friends (with Chara doing a very good drawing of Undyne), we got someone knocking on our door, which Asgore answered with a smile. "Hello?" he asked as I looked over my shoulder to the door, wondering who it could be.

"HelLo, mY KinG," said the distorted voice of W.D. Gaster, me and Chara immediately looking over and deciding to listen in, mostly because Gaster almost never visited us anymore.

"Oh, hello Gaster. It's very rare that you decide to visit us, so it must be important, right?" Asgore asked with a smile, me and Chara listening from behind the wall.

"YeS. If yOu reCAlL, i aBandOnED woRK on tHe tiME macHInE," he said, me looking at Chara and her holding a finger to her mouth. I knew to stay quiet too. "WEll, aROunD thE saMe tImE, I fINiSheD a MachINe thAt CouLD dETecT abNORmalitIeS in The SpAcE tIme conTiuNUum... aNd thERe is SomE isSuE I noTicED..."

When he said that, I immediately thought of Kristof and Coraline, as they used the same time machine that Sans used. "Really? What is this issue?" dad asked him.

"ThEre iS an AbnoRMAlitY thAt iS dIStoRting SpaCe-TimE itsELf. iF iT reAChes 100 perCent, thEn we'LL bE trAPpEd iN a 24 HouR tiME lOOp thAT shAlL nEvEr END!" Gaster warned, me and Chara gasping inaudibly to each other and us looking at each other. We then hid ourselves in the kitchen, as there was no one there. We then looked at each other and spoke in a hushed manner.

"Chara... you don't think that..." I gulped to her.

"Yeah, it's just got to do with Kristof and Coraline... they used the same machine that Sans used to go back in time, but they mentioned that Sans returned back to their time soon after. I have a feeling that the distortion is being caused by one of two things... it's either a part of the time machine that Sans used to return back, or it's because of one creature alone... Flowey," Chara frowned, me gulping at that.

"H-How can that be?... Flowey was me, you said, right?" I asked.

"He's you, yes, but with no emotions, no soul, and filled with the power of Determination. He's able to will himself back from the grave anytime he dies. The only thing that prevented him from using that power was the presence of Frisk in the Underground. So without a Frisk... damn... this is gonna be tough to figure out," Chara swore, something she only did when she was frustrated or serious. My guess was she was feeling both right now. "What do we do?" she asked.

"I think that, before we do anything else, we should speak to Kristof and Coraline. If we learn where that part of the time machine is, then we might be able to stop this distortion," I said, knowing that much. And we could also use that part of the machine to go to the future to put a stop to Flowey.

"Yeah, that's a good plan. They've got to know it's location," Chara smiled, me then hearing the door close and us going to dad and him frowning.

"Dad? We overheard everything," I said, him frowning at that.

"I know you did. I had to lie to Gaster so he didn't know what was causing it. It's definitely due to Kristof and Coraline coming back in time," Asgore said.

"It's either them, a piece of the time machine in the future, or because of a single flower from the future messing with space and time. But first, be honest, did he mention how far along the percentage is?" Chara asked.

"Yes, he said it was at 15 percent distortion right now. And that it's been increasing by a single percentage every hour. I hate to say it, but I must ask Chara to gather up all the humans to figure this problem out. If what you say about the future Sans is true, his body couldn't handle time travel, so it has to be humans," Asgore frowned.

"Agreed," I said with a stern frown.

"I'll call up the humans and tell them to meet up with us at Hotland's capital, where you'll speak to Kristof and Coraline," Asgore said.

"Let's get going, bro," Chara said.

"Right behind you," I said as we then moved out to the studio area of the capital.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

"So why are we all going to talk to them again?" Mitts asked in annoyance, as per usual.

"We need to ask them about the thing they used to get here. I believe I was pretty clear in my description on the way here," I frowned at him.

"We're dealing with something that's disrupting space-time itself, right? And that if it isn't solved soon, we'll be stuck in a time loop every single day?" Bow asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Gonna be honest, that's gonna be a bit hard to grasp," Mitts frowned.

"Kristof and Coraline will know exactly what we mean, so let's just go in there and ask them," Asriel said, me nodding and us entering the studio to see Kristof and Coraline were working on the different scripts for their next shows.

"Coraline? Kristof? We need to have a serious talk," I said to them, the duo looking at me with a tense expression when I said that.

"D-Did we do something wrong?" Kristof asked, me shaking my head at that.

"It involves the thing you used to get here. We need to know if there was a part of the time machine that you used to get here and, if so, where it's located at," I said, the duo looking at each other and then at me.

"We know where it is, but why would you want to go to that horrible future at all?" Coraline asked.

"Because Gaster said that there's a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. If it happens to reach 100 percent, then we'll be stuck in the same situation as your timeline. Infinite time loops every 24 hours," Asriel said, the duo gasping at that and I could see their hearts pulsated within their belts.

"Okay, we'll tell you this. There is a special item that we were pretty much forced to take with us when we went through the time machine, which is called a 'return pad'. It's located underneath the bed of flowers just as you enter Old Home from Snowdin," the Coraline said.

"I'm just going to say this now, cause I have to, but what exactly are we going to be looking for whenever we do find this thing?" Mitts asked.

"Sorry to say, but we're going to have to go to the future world. I highly doubt that Kristof and Coraline's presence here is doing bad things to the timeline and I don't think the time machine's return pad is to blame. So that means there's only one other explanation: Flowey," I said, that singular word making Kristof and Coraline's faces turn to a more grim look.

"Flowey... of course! It's gotta be him! He's probably using his Determination for evil once again," Chara frowned.

"Then that means that we only have one way to defeat this guy. We're gonna have to do battle with him and... kill him," I said, Asriel looking at me with worry at that.

"B-But..." he said, me looking at him with a sigh.

"I know, he is you, but remember. Flowey is also your polar opposite in every manner, Asriel. He enjoys toying with people and murdering innocents and, if what your memories tell me, Coraline and Kristof, is true, then his only real weakness is if someone has a red soul and is in the same area as him. We're going to need to be careful when facing him," I frowned.

"I... okay, you're right... it doesn't change anything between us, right?" Asriel asked me.

"Right, you and I will always be siblings, no matter what," I said as I then hugged him and he did the same back to me. "Now we're going to have to go all at once. Kristof and Coraline will stay here, but we'll need to bring along Tutie with us for extra help, since Asriel won't be able to survive the trip through time on his own," I said, Asriel nodding at that.

"Got it, besides, it's here day off anyways," Kristof said as he then went to go fetch her and Tutie soon came out of a separate living area of the studio.

"Yes, you called?" Tutie smiled at me.

"We need you to help us with a very important mission, Tutie. We'll explain on the way," I said to her.

"Mission? What are you implying?" Tutie asked, Mitts groaning as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out.

"We don't have time to waste, girl, we need to get going!" he said, him helping her through the doorway towards the elevator, but Tutie groaned when we entered it and she held her hand.

"You're very rough, Mitts," she groaned.

"Okay, did Kristof and Coraline tell you anything?" I asked her, Tutie nodding at that.

"Yes, I know of their past already. Why would you ask?"

"Because there's a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum that I know for sure is coming from the future. It's all because of a certain flower that is very dangerous. We need to find him and defeat him in battle before he hurts anyone else," Bow said with seriousness on her face, Tutie looking at her with a sigh.

"A fight? I'm not really much of a fighter, though," Tutie frowned.

"We have to, because if we don't do it soon, both the future and the present will be stuck in a 24 hour time loop," Asriel said, Tutie frowning at that.

"Fine, lead the way," she sighed, our group proceeding to the River Person and all of us hitching a ride to Snowdin.

"I'll stay here in Snowdin for a bit in case a bad human shows up. You go on ahead," Asriel said, me nodding at him.

"Good luck, bro," I said, him nodding at that.

"Good luck to you, too," he said as we humans then proceeded on our way to Old Home. We had a timeline to save.


	17. Chapter 17

**?**

**Chara POV:**

After all of our group made it to Old Home, we then dug underneath the flowers that Coraline and Kristof mentioned and eventually found the device in question. It was a pad that you had to stand on in order to go to the future and it could also reverse if needed. And I had a feeling we would. Our group then got on the device and pushed the switch to go to the future, us all looking at each other with seriousness. Who knew what would await us when we got there?

When the light show was finished, we stepped off the device and I put it in my bag... but I also saw that we were in complete and utter darkness. And that there was some kind of ominous noises nearby. And in front of us? A yellow light that I knew all too well. The save spot.

"We know you're here, Flowey, now show yourself," I said with seriousness. When I spoke, however, I heard the voice of Flowey happen shortly after as his face appeared in front of us.

"What the?... Chara? Is that you?..." Flowey asked in confusion when he saw me.

"I'm not the Chara you know, Flowey. I come from a past that never had any of this happen," I frowned, Flowey's surprised look turning to one of a twisted smile.

"So you're not the one that I know as Chara? Heeheeehaha! Well, that makes things easier, then!" Flowey cackled eerily as my fellow humans joined my side and Flowey looked surprised again.

"What?... More of you? Hehe, you must be past versions of some of my souls, aren't you?" Flowey asked, me growling at that as did my fellow humans.

"You're not Flowey anymore, are you?" I frowned, him looking at me in confusion. "You're Omega Flowey right now. That explains the distortions in Space and Time," I frowned, him snickering at me.

"So you already know, do you? How would that be?" Flowey snickered.

"Because of the Chara and Frisk from this timeline going back in time to our own timeline. And they are completely cured of their darkness, unlike you," Mitts frowned as he then cracked his knuckles.

"What they told us of you is nothing short of horrid and disgusting! We shall not allow you to live any longer, you vile monster!" Tutie said as she stepped on the ground angrily.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else in this timeline or any timeline! Get ready, because we're going to slay you and free the human souls you've taken!" Bow said angrily as she held her weapon of choice as I did with my own. Our Gaster Blasters. And Flowey's face turned to literal worry when he saw them.

"G-Gaster Blasters..." he gawked.

"Oh, you know these weapons, do you?" I smiled at him as I cocked it at the ready, Flowey growling and hissing after that.

"You think you can stop me? All of you are idiots!" Flowey snickered as he then distorted the area some more as he showed his true colors, my human companions being creeped out as it started to arrive. And whenever Flowey showed what he now looked like, Mitts gawked in absolute concern.

"Fuckin' Ugly Flowey!" he gawked as Flowey then laughed like a maniac, his true form looking just as disgusting as Coraline and Kristof's memories described. Four eyes on a hideously deformed face, two giant arms made of plant vines and thorns, a television where Flowey resided in, and numerous different tubes connected to the base head that pulsated with the souls moving through them. Which is then that I got an idea.

"Guys, idea, attack the tubes by his face," I said, Flowey then starting to attack us with his different attacks, the others needing to dodge the pellets and the giant laser balls that came out of the giant eyes! But I managed to get up to the left side of the face and shot a blast directly at the first tube, which not only demolished that tube, but it also did the same for the other two on that side and it freed the three souls that were on that side, those being Bow's, Tutie's, and the owner of the green soul!

"GAUGH! You bitch!" he exclaimed as he then tried to send a flume of flames at me from a flamethrower, which I dodged out of the way of while Tutie did the same thing to the other side. And when the blast freed the other three souls, Flowey then gasped as he then tried to load, but, as we had freed all 6 humans, failed to do so. "N-NO! My powers! What have you done?!" Flowey asked in shock.

"Take this, murderer!" all the different souls exclaimed as they then combined their power along with mine and Bow's Gaster Blasters and we shot a large laser directly at Omega Flowey's face!

"GAAUGH! STOPPP! STOP ITTT! SSSSTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP! ! !" Omega Flowey exclaimed in pain and fury before his form then turned back into the form of the little flower that I knew him as I then aimed my gun directly at him and he snickered. "Heh... hehehe... you wouldn't hurt me, Chara... would you?" Flowey asked, me frowning as I then aimed it directly above him.

"Try me, murderer," I growled at him.

"Wait! Wait, wait! W-We can work together... w-we can rule this world! W-Wouldn't that m-make you happy?" Flowey asked, me snarling at him.

"Why would I want to rule over this world when I already partially rule in my timeline as resident princess of the Underground? Your offer means nothing," I frowned at him. Flowey then gasping as I then shot the Gaster Blaster directly down and directly inside of him. And when I did so, I gawked at how, when the light died down, Flowey was gone and there was a red liquid where he remained. His Determination.

"What's that red stuff? Is it... blood?" Mitts asked, me seeing that he had a sore arm and Tutie had a small scrape on her knee, but both were relatively unhurt other than that.

"It's his Determination. Without this stuff, Flowey's as good as done for. He can't hurt anyone anymore if we can take this with us... lucky me, I came prepared," I said as I grabbed a small vacuum that I used for my earwax and I sucked the Determination extract into it, me then looking at the others as I saw the world had now returned back to its normal state and we were currently in the exit of the barrier. "Let's get back home now," I said as I brought out the return pad and had us stand on it, Mitts looking at me with concern.

"You're sure that this will be the end of these issues?" he asked me.

"She's correct in her deduction," said the voice of one of the souls, it being the purple one. "If my calculations are precise, which they almost always are, then taking that Determination extract to the past and destroying it will not only end the time loops in this timeline forever, but should help your timeline recover from the space-time distortion as well," he said.

"Thanks, sir. We'll make sure that, in the past, you and the others will have a good life in the Underground," I said to them.

"Thanks. We can handle ourselves from here. Our bodies are in the basement of this place, so we can return to life and try to make this world a better place," the green soul said.

"Understood. Farewell, future selves... it was nice to meet myself, I guess," Bow smiled as I then pressed the reverse button so we'd go back to our own timeline.

"Bye, past selves! Don't forget to write! Hehe!" said Mitts's soul as we then went back in time and I saw that we were back in the same place and that Asriel was there, him gasping at us.

"Oh my gosh! D-Did you do it?" Asriel asked in surprise when he saw us.

"Yes, we did. This is all that remains of the monster known as Flowey," Bow said as I showed the syringe full of red liquid, Asriel gasping at it.

"I-Is that... blood?" he asked.

"No, it's his Determination. Without it, he can no longer resurrect himself from the brink of death. We had to bring it back with us so we could destroy it," I explained.

"Determination? That explains why it's red, then... because it's the same color as the red soul," Asriel said with a frown.

"So where are we going to take this to destroy it?" Tutie asked.

"I have an idea. We can take it to the lava pools in Hotland. That stuff should work in destroying this stuff," I said, Asriel nodding at that.

"Let's go, then. After all, I got a call from Mettaton and he wants Tutie to get back within an hour or so to review a script," Asriel said, Tutie smirking at that and nodding.

"Sure, let's go. But first, I need to stop at the shop in Snowdin to get a Cinnamon Bunny. I need a bit of healing from that magical food," she said as she showed the scrape on her right knee and Mitts showed that his left shoulder had gotten burned.

"We should also go visit Gaster soon after with Asgore and ask him about the distortions," I said.

"Right... I'm just glad you guys are safe," Asriel smiled at us.

"Well, our minds may have a tough time falling asleep for a couple weeks, just from how scary and disturbing Flowey looked like... by the way, sorry for swearing in front of you, Bow..." Mitts said to her, Bow smiling at him.

"It's fine, Mitts. If I were your age, I would've said the same thing," she said.

"What were the words used to describe him?" Asriel asked. Mitts then approached him and whispered in his ear, not only saying what he said, but also what Omega Flowey looked like, Asriel's eyes going wide at the description.

"Oh my... he really was a demon..." Asriel gulped.

"Demon is putting it lightly. He was the complete polar opposite of you, Asriel," Tutie said, Asriel sighing and nodding at that.

"Right... he's not me at all. Not a bit," Asriel said with a frown.

"You're whatever you want to be, bro," I said as I approached and hugged him, Asriel sighing and hugging back. "And right now, you're family. And I'd never let anything hurt you."

"I know, sis... thanks... thank you all," Asriel smiled, all of us nodding at that. "Well, let's get going."


	18. Chapter 18

**June 22nd, 203X**

**Undyne POV:**

It had been roughly two years since Chara told me that she and the other humans stopped a pretty big catastrophe from happening, which included an evil version of Asriel from the future messing with the fabric of space and time itself. I believed all of it, especially since Kristof and Coraline existed from the future and both of them were slightly evil versions of Chara and Frisk (who we had no idea when they'd get to the Underground). Alphys was hesitant at first, but after asking Kristof in private, she then believed all of it.

In fact, even King Asgore and Queen Toriel knew about it, but they said to me that, above all else, never mention a word of it to Gaster especially, since the time machine was invented by him and they didn't want anything to go wrong with this timeline. I understood, as did everyone else. But like I said, it was two years later and things were starting to get... weird. Particularly for me and Chara.

What was going on with us? Well, she called it puberty, I call it an awkward phase. For Chara, she was having issues at the start of every month that had something to do with what she called her 'period' which involved blood coming from her crotch. Apparently, this was normal human behavior as it also happened to Tutie every month, but oddly, wasn't the case for Mitts. When I asked him about it, he smiled at me and whispered what it meant... and I immediately blushed when he told me all of it because of how raunchy it sounded.

"And what's the deal with you?" I asked him.

"Heh, boys don't go through that cause we have a different part. I'm sure you've seen it in that one Titans of Magic show, right?" he smiled, me blushing a bit more at that.

"W-Well... yeah, I have, but I just thought that it was for fun, not making babies," I frowned.

"Well now ya know," he smirked at me as I felt my fins vibrate slightly. I groaned at this and dunked my head in a bucket of water I had been carrying around since the awkward phase began to happen for me... yeah, for some odd reason, I didn't get the stuff that Tutie and Chara got. Instead, my cheek fins vibrated every once a month and demanded that I inhale water through them. Toriel said that's how it is for all fishy monsters. Even Shyren and Shyster had it happening to them, them being my neighbors.

"You good?" Mitts asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good," I frowned as my face dripped with water. But then I got a text on my phone and immediately looked at it. And when I saw who sent it, I was intrigued. "Just got a text and it's from Bow," I said as I read it aloud. "Went for a stroll in Old Home to give another apology cake to the denizens, found another human with nerd glasses and holding a book. Need help in taking him to Asgore so I can deliver the cake to the others," I said the text aloud.

"Another human? And this one has glasses, eh? Maybe it's the owner of the purple soul, which is for Perseverance?" Mitts smirked.

"Maybe we should call up Chara and Asriel too," I smiled, me doing that as we then left to the River Person from the location we were currently at, which was the newly built MKC resort, which was a large hotel/food joint built for the performances of Mettaton, Kristof, and Coraline. I liked visiting the place namely because it was air conditioned on the inside, which was much easier for me than the regular humid air of Hotland itself.

We met up with Chara and Asriel on the way, both of them looking prepared with their Gaster Blasters, me smiling and shaking my head at them. "I think this human is a good egg, guys. Bow called this one in, and if she's the one to do it, I don't think that the human would be a baddie," I said to them, Asriel smirking at that.

"Yeah, we know. We just wanted to bring our blasters with us so we could do a bit of target shooting," Asriel said, me being confused at that as we boarded the boat with the River Person.

"Snowdin, please," I said, the River Person doing their usual talk to themselves as we continued to speak. "What's target shooting? Who's the target?" I asked them.

"No one, Undyne. They're gonna be shooting at inanimate objects. You know, like bottle and cans, that kind of stuff," Mitts explained, me then smirking at that.

"So it's just a fun thing to do in free time, huh? Hehe, that does sound pretty fun," I smirked at that.

"It is, we usually do it once a week with some leftover cans that Grillby leaves out for us. We were actually about to head out there to get some cans before you called for us," Chara smiled.

"Well, we gotta get this human to Asgore first. If I'm right, from your description of the different souls, this may be the owner of the purple one, right?" I asked them, Chara nodding.

"I'm sure of it. If he's got a nerdy look to him and he sounds intelligent, then it'd definitely be the owner of the purple soul," Chara said.

"How would you know it's a boy and if they're intelligent or not?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"Because that's what the purple soul sounded like in the future. You know, when we defeated the space-time distortion," Mitts said. And he never really explained exactly what this distortion was.

"Okay, can you guys please tell me what the heck this distortion was? Please? I wanna know what caused it and why you didn't bring me along!" I groaned in frustration.

"Fine, we'll tell you when we're on the way to Old Home, away from prying ears," Chara said, me sighing a bit at that.

"Finally!" I puffed out. We then got off the boat at the dock in Snowdin and we all proceeded on our way to Old Home, Chara and Asriel speaking once we got over the long rope bridge.

"Okay, the reason we didn't bring you with us to defeat the source of the space-time distortion is because... well, it was from the future, and we had to use Coraline and Kristof's portion of the time machine that they used to get here in order to go to their timeline," Chara explained, me being confused at that.

"And why wouldn't I be allowed to go to the future? I mean, whatever kind of battle you did, I'm sure it would've been right up my alley!" I boasted.

"You wouldn't have been able to survive the trip. Remember what we mentioned happened to Sans when he traveled back in time to warn me and Asriel?" Chara asked, me frowning at that as I remembered what they said.

"Yeah, his body was almost completely melted by the time he left, according to you two," I frowned.

"Yeah, and if he's the son of W.D. Gaster, he had to be pretty strong. That's also why they didn't invite me along, because I wouldn't survive the trip at all," Asriel frowned.

"So what did you guys fight?" I asked.

"Two words. Omega Flowey," Mitts said, me being confused at that.

"Flowey? You mean a flower version of Asriel from the future? I remember you guys telling me about him before," I frowned.

"Well, without Chara and Frisk in the future, Flowey had full access to his Determination powers again, and using it, he killed Asgore and stole the 6 human souls. And when we saw him... ooh boy, he was something out of a nightmare. Couldn't sleep right for a week after I saw it," Mitts frowned.

"Mitts, you're always scared of something, so why should I believe that this thing was scary?" I asked him as Chara then explained it.

"Omega Flowey is unlike anything you'd ever seen before or will ever see," Chara explained. "Imagine that the only way to tell it was Flowey being a television screen stuck on the top of the monster's head. This monster also has a ginormous head, four pulsating eyes, a mouth that looks and moves like this..." Chara showed as she showed her hands almost closed together, but not quite, and then started moving them opposite each other back and forth. "Not only that, but he had gigantic arms that were completely covered in vines and thorns, and he had 6 different cords on his face that had the 6 human souls stuck inside of them, fueling his powers over time and space."

And from that description, I was, in fact, kind of flabbergasted. Mitts then gave me a piece of paper with a drawing on it... and it did show that Omega Flowey, as Chara called it, was a hideous abomination. "Yep... that is a pretty disturbing image... so how did you manage to defeat him? He looks pretty damn tough," I said with a shudder.

"Simple. Me and Bow used our Gaster Blasters on Omega Flowey's cords, which not only freed all the 6 human souls, but also, as I was in his timeline, it completely took away his powers. And after a final attack from all 6 souls and mine and Bow's Gaster Blasters combined, Omega Flowey was no more and the regular Flowey tried to bargain his way out of it, asking me to rule the world with him. But I turned him down, as I already am royalty. All that remained after a final blast of the Gaster Blaster was his Determination extract, which I grabbed with an ear vacuum and destroyed by throwing it directly into the lava lining Hotland upon arriving back in this timeline," Chara explained, me smirking at that.

"Princess, you should've gotten that on camera! I'd have loved to see that fight for myself!" I smiled at her.

"We didn't and we wouldn't have anyways, since that'd just be evidence for Gaster to try and finish his time machine, which would only make everything go out of whack again with the time loops," Mitts frowned.

"Excuse me, fellow human, but did you just say the words 'time machine', per chance?" asked a voice from nearby, which is then that I saw we were just outside of Old Home and the owner of the voice happened to be someone that fit Bow's description. And it was, in fact, a male human. He had a very different look from most humans I knew, however... mostly because his skin was colored dark brown and he had short, fuzzy hair on his head of dark black. He also had on a white shirt with a red bowtie on it, slacks of brown that went to his ankles, and a pair of shoes that looked very odd, as they had stickers of horses with horns on them... also, he had a notebook in his hand and a pair of very thick glasses on his face.

"Yes, but here's the thing. Time machines are outright dangerous. We've already had enough ventures with time machines for one lifetime, so we'd rather it be kept secret, okay?" Mitts asked, me smirking at him.

"How dangerous would you say it would be, on a scale of one to ten?" the nerdy human asked.

"14, and no, I am not joking. Just one slip-up making a time machine, and you could cause a 24 hour time loop that forces people to live the same day over and over again without any knowledge of it," Chara said, the human pushing his glasses up at that.

"You give very sound reasoning... tell me, miss, what is your name?" the human asked.

"Name's Chara. Princess Chara of the Underground," Chara smiled proudly, the nerdy human gasping at the name.

"Chara? Weren't you the one kid in that village of crazy people? The one who was presumed killed by her own family?" the human gasped.

"I don't consider those horrible creatures as a family on any day of my life, nor will I ever again. My family is with the Dreamurrs, from now until the end of time," Chara said.

"Really? Well, sorry to bring up old wounds, Princess Chara... allow me to introduce myself. I am Brian, and I am the holder of the title of youngest man to graduate from my high school with straight a's for almost all of my life," the human said, Asriel smiling at him.

"Pretty impressive. How old are you, anyways?" Asriel asked.

"I am 13 years of age, if you wish to know. Do tell, what are your names? I know the other human that met with me is named Bow, but what of your group?" Brian smiled.

"I'm Mitts, a fellow friend and former neighbor to Chara... you know, when we were on the surface," Mitts smiled.

"I'm Asriel Dreamurr, the prince of the Underground," Asriel smiled kindly.

"And I'm Undyne! I'm the one who took in Bow after she fell down here and I'm tough enough to suplex boulders!" I smiled proudly as I flexed my muscles and Brian smiled at me.

"You do look the tough part. By the way, apologies for what we humans did to you monsters all those centuries ago. You would not believe how one-sided most of the records are when considering the history of the events leading to the battle," Brian said, me smirking at him.

"So you know, too, huh? Believe it or not, there's another human down here named Tutie who had ancestors that were part of the battle, but they were much more honest about the events," I said.

"Then that means that her family line must have been one of the ones to correctly chronicle the events... so, where do we go from here? I know for a fact I'm stuck down here just from what Bow mentioned, so where shall we go?" Brian asked.

"Let's go to the castle to meet King Asgore. We do it for any human that falls down here, starting with my sis here," Asriel smirked.

"He's not wrong, it's kind of a tradition," Chara smirked.

"And while you go do that, Mitts, Alphys and I are gonna go take a dip in the Waterfall," I smirked widely.

"Sounds fun, I think me and Chara will join you after our job is done," Asriel smirked as he and Chara then went on and I smirked at Mitts.

"So why do you need me to come with ya, Undyne?" Mitts asked.

"I need someone to keep Alphys company... I'm gonna pop the question to her... I want to be her girlfriend and I need you as backup just in case she gets nervous and runs away," I smirked at Mitts, him smiling at me.

"So, you two have the hots for each other, eh? Well, I'd be happy to help you out, Undyne. Alphys would be lucky to have a catch like you," Mitts said, me trying to hold my laughter in at the bad joke, but I failed and started laughing up a storm.

"Hahahaa! Oh, that was rich! You're pretty funny, Mitts," I smirked at him.

"Thanks," he smirked at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Undyne POV:**

After meeting with Brian, Mitts and I then went back to the Waterfall to the area we said we'd meet with Alphys at, it being a bit of water near my house to the west. I had to change into my bathing suit first, as did Mitts, which he simply just went in what he called 'swimming shorts'.

"Okay, now we wait for Alphys," Mitts smiled, me nodding at that as we took a dip in the water and I shivered at the coldness of the water. "Is it really that cold? Let me handle this, Undyne," Mitts smirked, me wondering what he was doing, but then he smirked widely. "CANNONBALL!" he exclaimed as he then jumped off the edge and directly into the water curled up into a ball! I gawked at how awesome that was!

"Wow! That was impressive! HAHA!" I smirked at Mitts as he emerged and I smiled at how he was shivering, but smiling at the same time.

"Yeah, but ya weren't kidding about the chill. It's probably about 40 degrees or so. Not really the proper temperature for cold blooded monsters," Mitts smiled, me smirking at him.

"Actually, Mitts, most monsters are warm blooded with very few exceptions. Some residents of Hotland are cold blooded, which makes Hotland the ideal setting for them to live in," said the voice of Alphys as she appeared from behind us and I saw she was also in a swimsuit, only her's was a one piece suit that covered most of her body.

"Hey, Alphy, you just missed what Mitts calls a 'cannonball'! It was wicked!" I smirked widely.

"Really? Heh, watch this," Alphys smirked as she then got a running start and yelled the same thing as Mitts did. "CANNONBALL!" she shouted as she then landed in the water the same way Mitts did, only she made a much bigger splash! I smirked at this and decided to do the same thing, me getting a running start from much further back, by the center flower bed by my house. "CAAAANNNOOOONNNN BALLLLL!" I exclaimed loudly as I then leaped into the water with all my might, my splash being much bigger as I saw that I'd actually forced some of the water onto the shore, me smiling at how Mitts and Alphys watched with smiles on their faces.

"You win, Undyne. Your prize is explaining something to Alphys, now that you got her buttered up," Mitts said, me slapping my face at how he worded that as Alphys looked a bit worried.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'buttered me up'?" Alphys asked.

"It's not anything relating to food, it's just a figure of speech. It means that Undyne made you at ease," Mitts said, Alphys sighing in relief at that, which is when my smile formed.

"You really thought I'd literally lather butter over you, Alphy? That's pretty funny!" I smirked, her smirking and blushing a bit at that. "But in all seriousness, I do have something I want to tell you." I then swam over to her and took her hand, Alphy gasping at it as I then looked her in the eyes with a flutter of my eyes, Alphy's breath getting a bit hot at that.

"U-Undyne..." Alphys panted.

"Alphys, I want to come out and say this. I like you, like, a whole lot. Like how Mew Mew Kissy Cutie likes snail ice cream," I said, Alphys smirking at that.

"So... you... want us to be... a couple?" she asked with blush on her face as I could literally see hearts emerge in her eyes.

"Yes, I want us to be a romantic couple. That's why I had Mitts come along. I needed him for backup in case you got too nervous," I said, Alphys smirking at me as she then went to me and kissed me on my lips, me gasping at that. It was rare that Alphys ever took initiative to anything unless it had to do with science! So the fact that she was the first to kiss me was really surprising.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, but only if you can be my girlfriend," Alphys smiled at me, which made me blush, something that only she could ever do to me.

"I accept!" I smirked as I then lifted her out of the water and hugged her, me kissing her on the lips after and Alphys giggling as we then shared multiple pecks with each other.

"Get a room, love birds," Mitts smirked, me groaning at him.

"Don't you have something else to do now that your job's done?" I smirked at him.

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm gonna go visit Shyren and Shyster. They could use some company," Mitts smiled.

"Good luck getting any of them to talk, Mitts. They're not called Shyren and Shyster for nothing. Both of them are incredibly shy," Alphys smirked.

"Unless you happen to have some kind of musical talent and you can hum a tune well. They love singing more than talking," I smirked.

"Sounds like a challenge, one that I'm happy to accept," Mitts smiled as he then swam to the other side of the water and proceeded to go off to the Shy sisters' house.

"I think you're starting to rub off on him," Alphys smiled at me.

"Hey, do you think that, if you want, we could go to my place and I can butter you up in other ways? It's sure to be very pleasurable," I smirked at her, Alphys blushing and nodding immediately at that.

"Yes, yes, AND MORE YES!" she said with a squeak in her voice.

* * *

**August 26th, 203X**

**Asriel POV:**

It had been about two months since Brian had come down to the Underground, and wouldn't you know it, the first place he thought of as a place to live was with Gaster. I became a bit worried about why he chose to live with Gaster, especially after we'd warned him of time machine creation, though from what Asgore mentioned, the time machine project was still abandoned. But I, however, felt anxious. I talked with Chara about it and she agreed we needed to pay a visit to make absolutely sure.

"Let's go on our own, this time," Chara said, me nodding at that as we then told mom we were going out to get groceries (which wasn't a lie at all, because we really were going to do that after visiting Gaster) and she nodded at us with a smile on her face.

"Be safe, my children," mom smiled at us as we then went on our way to the CORE, then on the way to Gaster's place, where we knocked on the door and rang the doorbell twice. And after waiting a bit, we got an answer from Brian himself.

"Huh? Princess Chara and Prince Asriel? What do I owe the pleasure of your visitation?" Brian asked, his words still being a bit complex for me to grasp at times.

"We wanted to ask if we could have a look around Gaster's lab. Just to check in with how his inventions are going," Chara asked.

"Of course I'll let you in," Brian smiled as he then opened the door for us and we then saw that Gaster was actually currently taking care of Papyrus and Sans, both of them growing older by the day. They were now just a foot shorter than I was and they were already starting to learn how to talk and we then learned their mannerisms.

Sans was very lazy and was almost always either sleeping or simply crawling at the slowest pace imaginable, but he always smiled when doing so. And Papyrus was much more rambunctious and was always getting into trouble, as seen when he tried to pull off the tablecloth from the floor and Gaster had to stop him from doing so.

"As you can tell... Papyrus is the harder of the children to control," Brian said, me smiling at that as Gaster noticed our presence as he then started to speak his normal speak.

"I sEe yOu visIt Us agAIn, yoUNg PrincE aND pRinCEsS," Gaster smiled at us as his eyes got black and gooey again, which Brian was unfazed by, but it still gave me goosebumps.

"Do you think we could have a look around your lab real quick? We wanted to see how your projects are coming along," I smiled at him, Gaster nodding with a smile on his face.

"bUT of coURse. BriAn, CouLD yoU wAtCh tHe tOTs wHIle i'M in thE lAb?" Gaster asked with a smile.

"Indubitably," Brian said, me smacking my face at that.

"English, please?" I groaned.

"That is English. It's a more brainy way of saying 'yes'," Chara smirked slyly as we then proceeded to the elevator with Gaster and we went down in it to the lab, where we saw that there were a few monsters in the hospital section that looked to be in bad shape. One of them was Shyster, the sister of Shyren. And she didn't really look too good.

"Shyster?" I asked, her turning her head over to me with a small smile.

"P-Prince..." she said with a small cough. "I... I'm not much longer... for this world..." Shyster said, Chara looking down with tears escaping her eyes.

"Don't tell me... you got hurt badly, huh?" I asked her as I noticed there was a pretty big gash on her tail fin.

"I... I got scared by a bad dream... and I swam down the stream in the dark... I got hurt by a sharp rock... it really hurts..." Shyster said as Chara put her hand to Shyster's head and slowly pet her.

"It's okay, Shyster... you'll be okay," Chara said as she then did something surprising. She made a small cut on her finger from a nearby scalpel, which not only spooked me, but Gaster as well!

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" I asked in confusion. Chara didn't answer as she simply put a drop of her blood into Shyster's mouth, Shyster groaning a bit from it as Chara then looked at her with a smile.

"I don't know if it'd help, but just have a drop of my blood and call me in the morning. It's enriched with Determination. Only a drop, though," Chara said, me only then understanding what was going on. Chara was trying to save Shyster with a bit of her own Determination! But she was doing it by feeding it to her, which I was confused at before I remembered that monster souls were pretty much infused with every bit of the monster they inhabited. And I knew that she only gave a drop to Shyster because of the issue of the Amalgamates from the future world having gotten tons of Determination injections.

"WhAt aRe yOU DoiNG?" Gaster asked in confusion.

"I just want to see if this ends up working. I just have a hunch that, with a bit of Determination, Shyster can survive this injury," Chara said as we then saw that Shyster closed her eyes and started to go to sleep, Gaster adjusting his tie a bit.

"vEry weLL... Let US be oFF agAiN," Gaster frowned as he then led us to the invention room and we saw for ourselves that, indeed, the time machine was completely busted. And as for the return device that was brought to our timeline? Chara destroyed that in the same way she destroyed Flowey's Determination extract. The lava surrounding Hotland.

"Thanks for listening to us and abandoning the work on the time machine, Gaster... it would've been very problematic if it were to malfunction," I said with a sigh. But Gaster's response.

"I kNow oF yOUr enDeaVORs WiTh tHosE oF thE aLTernATe timeLInes, cHilDreN," Gaster said, that making our smiles fade into pure dumbstruck shock.

"H-How did... how did you know?" Chara gawked.

"RemEMbeR thaT maCHinE thAT detECts abNormALItiEs in spaCE aND tiMe?" he asked, me nodding as did Chara, before she gasped.

"Wait... is that why you were so willing to abandon the project after we asked you to? Because you knew about... the first one to travel back in time?" Chara asked.

"yEs... thE mAChiNe iN quEsTioN iS thIs oNe," Gaster said as he pointed to a machine made out of a sonar that looked to be made of similar parts of the time machine.

"ThiS soNAr detECts abNOrmaLIties in ThE SpaCE-TimE flOW. iT aLSo sCaNS tHe BioSignAtuRES oF thEsE abNORMalIties. I Knew mY SAns CamE froM thaT hoRRId fuTUre to wARn uS... aND thE TRUE idenTitiES Of KrisTOF aNd CorAlIne," Gaster said, me looking at him in curiosity.

"Then why didn't you tell us anything?" I asked him.

"BeCAusE... yOu ArE sTrONG. MucH StroNGeR tHAn anYoNE iN thIS tiMELiNe. I kNeW PriNCeSs ChaRa cOulD bEsT hEr fuTurE sElF... AnD yOu BoaStIng aBouT thE counTEr tO hEr EraSURe mOve? I AssiSteD wiTh tElEkinEsiS fRoM AfaR... sO yOu'rE wELcoME," Gaster said, Chara sighing at that bit.

"Dammit... and here I thought I was stronger than my future self... but hey, at least me and the other humans were tough enough to defeat Omega Flowey on our own!" Chara smiled.

"Yeah, but you were the one who warned us about the abnormality, so, in reality, it was you who helped us find out where to strike!" I deduced.

"YeS... yOu maY nEvER unDerStaNd hoW i dO thIngS thE waY I do thEM... bUt kNow thAt I wIlL aLWaYs asSiSt iF evEr yOu gEt in A baD SituATioN," Gaster said, me smiling at him and hugging him at that, Gaster being a bit surprised at that and me not even caring that I was getting his black goo on me.

"Thanks, Mister Gaster... thank you so much," I smiled at him as I then looked at Chara and she smiled as she then saw that there were also some other things nearby, those being different inventions of varying kinds.

"Could you tell me what the heck this thing is? It looks unique," Chara smiled, Gaster smirking at that as I then walked with him to the invention. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was some kind of machine that looked like a heart and with a lot of different chemicals next to it.

"AH yeS... I'vE bEEn tRyiNG tO fIGurE oUt hOW tO cREatE sOulS artiFICiallY, thoUgH tHe ProCEss iS goInG a BiT slOw," Gaster said, Chara smiling at that.

"Well, so long as it doesn't involve testing on living creatures, I'm okay with that," Chara said with a smile.

"Agreed," I said as well. But then, once we were leaving through the hospital area again, we were surprised when we saw Shyster was up and about and she was swimming in the air and singing like she'd never sung before!

"Shyster!" I smirked at her, the fish monster gleefully swimming up to me, Chara, and Gaster with a smile.

"Thank you, Princess Chara! That stuff you gave me really did the trick! I got all healed up after just a short nap! And I feel rejuvenated! Like, I feel excited to be alive!" Shyster said with glee at me and Chara, Gaster being very confused at this, but a smile still on his face.

"So you know, Gaster, I think this may be a side job I could do if you ever get anymore serious cases in this clinic. Just a drop of my blood was enough to heal Shyster from death's door, but just in case, she may need to stay for a couple more days, just to make sure nothing happens," Chara said.

"Aw! But I want to go see my sis!" Shyster said with glee.

"Trust me, Shyster, we need to make sure that nothing bad happens. After all, that drop of blood was filled with Determination, which is much more plentiful in humans than monsters, which is why it takes longer for humans to turn into dust than it does to monsters. It's just a precaution to be positive that no permanent side effects will happen as a result," Chara said, Shyster sighing and nodding at that.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl and stay here for three days. If nothing happens, then can I go back home?" Shyster asked, me nodding at that.

"Of course you can," I smiled at her. But I knew what Chara's concern was about. The Amalgamates. Shyster was a part of one of the Amalgamates known as Lemonbread, which was a fusion of Shyster, Aaron's brother, and a Moldbygg. I had to wonder if just one drop of blood would make Shyster melt... and whenever I wondered that, I prayed that it wouldn't be the case at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**October 28th, 203X**

**Chara POV:**

The project that I had with Gaster and his patients actually turned out to be quite good. None of the monsters that I healed with my blood droplets ever had any negative side effects and I made sure that each monster only got a single drop of blood if they got injured. And it was very good that the monsters weren't dying prematurely, especially since I had come to love almost all of them. From the dog people of Snowdin, to Mrs. Snow, even the Froggit, Whimsum, and Astigmatism that lived in the CORE, each of them got injured in one way or the other in the past couple months and I healed each of them with a drop of blood, which was one thing I was worried about, especially when Gaster questioned how my blood could be so magical.

"Well, it's because my soul is powered by Determination. I guess just a dollop of my blood was filled with enough Determination to help the monsters heal their injuries and not enough to have any negative side effects," I said, Gaster smiling at me.

"YoU neVEr meNTioNEd poSSiblE sIde effeCTs. WhAT aRe tHEY?' he asked.

"Here's how it works. A human's body is made of tons more physical matter than a monster's body. As a result, a human's dead body takes ages before it turns into dust, whereas monsters only have a small amount of time after a fatal injury before they turn to dust. If I gave them too much of my Determination-filled blood, their bodies wouldn't be able to handle holding that much Determination inside of them, which would cause their bodies to melt. And if they were to touch another with too much Determination in them, they'd melt into something that Coraline and Kristof called Amalgamates," I said, Gaster sighing and looking down at that part.

"So iT iS somEThiNg thAt HappENs iN tHE fuTUrE... waS iT... mE?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't," I frowned, Gaster being confused at that. "As a matter of fact, something would happen to you involving the CORE and your time machine, which would make you become MIA. Alphys would be the Royal Scientist instead and she'd be the one to do so... and the result would be her secretly taking care of them and hiding herself from the families of the patients because of her guilt," I said with a frown.

"I sEe... WelL... thAnKS foR WarnInG oF thEsE sIDe eFFecTs," Gaster said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. Just promise not to do anything crazy involving that artificial soul experiment. And I know I keep telling this to you, but you must not use Brian's blood for the monsters in the clinic. His soul essence is Perseverance, not Determination, so it'd probably have a higher chance to cause side effects," I said to him, Gaster nodding at that.

"I PromISe thAt bRiAn iS coMPleTeLy sAfE fROm aNY SoUl-rELatEd tesTIng," Gaster said, me smiling at him.

"I'll hold you to that promise," I smiled at him as he then led me to his house to relieve Brian of his skeletal babysitting. Sans was asleep, as was usual, but Papyrus was just as rowdy as ever.

"So... I aLWaYs wANteD tO aSK... whAT wAs SanS lIke wHeN he spOke? thE oNe frOM tHE FutuRE?" Gaster asked.

"He had a similar speaking structure to yours, but slightly different," I said. "He started out being all soft-spoken, but then one of his eyes turned blue and he spoke in a much more menacingly deep voice. That was when he told us that, if I had gone through with my suicide by buttercups, that this world would become hell, which is what he described his future of endless time loops to be," I said.

"That is troublesome... I surely hope that the future world is a much better place now that all the threats that made it so terrible are now gone, as you have described it in vast detail," Brian said with a small smile.

"Well, when we left the future world, Flowey had killed Asgore and we had to beat 6 human souls out of his body. And once we got him defeated with the Gaster Blasters, all that remained was his Determination extract, which I sucked up with an ear vacuum and, upon arriving in this timeline, I chucked it into the lava around Hotland along with the return pad for the time machine from the future," I said with seriousness.

"ThanKS foR tellIng oF thE HapPeNIngs, finALly, PrincEsS ChArA. I uNDerStanD whY yOu neVEr mentIOneD a WorD tO mE unTil rEceNTly, aNd I'm HappY tO seE HoW mAtuRe yOu'vE beCOme," Gaster smiled at me.

"Well, I am maturing in terms of age... I've had an annoying thing that happens once every month that I'd rather not go into detail. If you want to know more, ask Brian about it," I said with a small blush as I then bid farewell and left the place, me wondering what the next thing would be. But then I got a call on my cell phone from Tutie of all people.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Come to the studio in Hotland. I'm getting all the humans to come with to listen to this. It's something that Kristof said happened to him in his new robotic body," Tutie said with seriousness, me being surprised at that.

"Okay, I'll pick up Brian, since I'm next to Gaster's place right now," I said to her.

"Alright, it's pretty important and on the way, tell him not to mention a word of it to anyone," Tutie said.

"Got it," I smiled as I then got Brian out of Gaster's place and we then started to go to the studio, me wondering what in the world they would want me there for. Upon arrival, I saw that even Undyne, Alphys, and Asriel were invited with their roommates and all of us then gathered by the studio and entered at the same time, seeing that the quartet of performers were there for us to meet.

"Hey, what's the deal with having us come to listen to a dumb voice message?" Undyne asked in her usual brashness.

"It's not just any voice message I recieved," Kristof said to us, me wondering what that meant. "It's someone that I knew from my timeline... someone important," Kristof said, me gasping at that.

"Someone from the future called you? How... How is that possible?" I asked in surprise.

"Just listen. I'll have it on speaker for us, but only when we get to our dressing room," Kristof said, me nodding at that and everyone else agreeing. We proceeded to the dressing room where I saw that it was actually a very elaborate and cute room with hearts and stuff all over the interior.

"Okay, play the message, please? I wonder who it could be..." Alphys said with a small smile.

"Well, it's not just a voice... they also gave a video part to it as well," Kristof smiled as he then did played the message and we all watch as his eyes emitted an image that we were all surprised at. It was Sans, from the future!

* * *

**December 26th, 234X**

**Sans POV:**

"heya, Frisk... how's the past been treating ya? i hope it was worth stealing my time machine over... anyways, i had a feeling that you must've changed your ways, since my scanners show that the past is still good in terms of time signatures..." i said, me sighing and closing my eyes as i felt the breeze against my face, which i never thought i'd be happier to feel in my life.

"Huh? Who are you talking to, Sans?!" asked my brother, who was basking in the sunlight.

"someone very close to me... remember what i told ya? it's that kid," i said with a smile.

"Oh! Ooh! Gimme the phone!" Papyrus smiled widely.

"here, it's on speaker," i smirked at him as i then showed Frisk what was on my end. the surface world.

"Hey there, human! Your name is Frisk, right?! Sans told me all about the craziest of things! I believed every word of it when he showed me his time machine!" Papyrus smiled widely. "As you can clearly see, we have finally found a way to escape the Underground and free all the inhabitants! Sans simply took the six souls, crossed the barrier, and gathered one remaining soul. In exchange for this, all he asked of King Asgore was that he doesn't go to war with humanity! In fact, we monsters have found a peaceful life on the surface!"

"yeah, we have. never thought that the time loops would ever end, to be frank... over 300 different loops... and now, it's finally over. so you know, after Omega Flowey got defeated by Chara and the humans of the past, the time loops reset one more time, but this time, it was done and over with. i was legitimately surprised when no one came through the ruins... and that the time loop didn't reset after one day. no more Flowey, no more evil humans, it was all over. i knew i had to make the future better on my own at that point, so i took matters into my own hands," i explained with a smile.

"Hehe, but that's not all, is it Sansy?" Undyne asked from nearby. "All the human souls you used to destroy the barrier. You used them to destroy the barrier, but whenever you finished destroying it, you separated the human souls from your body. And now they all can go home to their families too!"

"hehe, right. all the humans that i used for the barrier's destruction went back to where they came from... all except one, the owner of the orange soul. he insisted he stay with me and Papyrus, since his home was the same as Chara's. if you can get this message, Frisk, tell everyone in the past... the future finally looks brighter than ever. and it's all thanks to Chara and the humans of the past. this thing's almost outta juice, so i gotta hang up now. do good, kids. i'm rootin' for ya," i smiled as i then hung up the phone and i looked at the sunset in the distance, me smiling with my eyes closed. "time to get back to work," i smiled.

* * *

**Asriel POV:**

"Whoa... so that's how the future is now, huh?" Alphys asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's actually something I didn't expect. That without us Determination-filled beings in the future, the time loops finally ended," Coraline said with a small smile.

"At least everyone in the future timeline gets a happy ending. I wish that I could see the future myself, but then again, that would just be weird when I already have a happy life living with Professor Gaster," Brian smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, but then we have one final hurdle. How to defeat the barrier? I mean, we're stuck down here unlike the denizens of the future, so how do we defeat the barrier?" Undyne asked.

"I think I may have an idea," I said, everyone looking at me with intrigue. "I think that, now we have 7 humans down here, maybe, if everyone of you attacks the barrier at the exact same time, maybe it'd be enough to destroy it?" I suggested, Chara then counting all the humans in our group, there being exactly 7 if you counted Coraline and Kristof.

"You know what? Maybe we should try that out. Who knows, it just may pay off!" Chara smirked.

"So all of us attack the barrier at the same time? What date should we try this out?" Coraline asked.

"We'll try it in 3 days, the time set for noon on the nose. Does that work for everyone?" Tutie smiled kindly. Everyone was in unison.

"Can't hurt to try, so let's do it!" Kristof smirked widely.

"I want a front-row seat!" Alphys smirked.

"And I'll join you in that seat," Undyne smirked, them sharing a kiss afterwards, which made me smile at how they finally got together a couple months ago.

"It's a date. We'll attempt to destroy the barrier in 3 days. No one better be late," Chara smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**October 31st, 203X**

**Undyne POV:**

I didn't even care that today was supposed to be a very spooky day for monsters. A day that, to most monsters, was a very bad day, but the humans were happy to share what the day was. Not only was it the day we'd probably be able to destroy the barrier, but it was also the human's holiday of Halloween, where their traditions included dressing up as monsters and other inventive characters and going around and asking for candy.

But for monsters, it was much more grimmer. From the oldest records in history, today was the exact date where the monsters went to war with the humans... and promptly surrendered after just a single battle. After all, humans were much more powerful than monsters, even if they were able to lift up huge boulders while the most a human could lift up would be a child on average.

"Okay, how about we do this, guys?" Chara suggested to everyone who came to the castle to see if the barrier would be destroyed. "When we test the barrier out, if we succeed in getting out of here, then we'll actually have a reason to celebrate today. But if the barrier doesn't break, then we'll just do the human tradition. Where we go out and dress up in different costumes and go around the Underground asking others for candy. Deal?" Chara asked, me smiling at that as did Alphys and Asriel.

"Sure, that sounds like a good alternative, though it would be depressing if it didn't work," I admitted.

"It's just something to test out. And if it does happen to work, then we may finally be able to leave the Underground and integrate back into human society. That would be a very good thing to happen... I miss the fresh air of the surface," Toriel said with a smile.

"Okay, time to go to the barrier and test it out," Chara said as she and all the other humans went through the door that led out of the castle to the surface. And we watched from our position, seeing the barrier was completely white and it was like an endless room.

"Okay, everyone. Use your respective weapons that you've been using. And use them all at the exact same time. We will time it. When I count to three, we all attack at the same time," Coraline said as she held her knife on her person... the one she used when she first arrived. As for Kristof's weapon? It was his guitar, which I now saw was like a scythe of sorts. Everyone else had their own weapons. Chara and Bow had their Gaster Blasters, Mitts had his gloves, Tutie had her ballet slippers (which were actually had pretty sharp heels), and Brian had his notebook. "One. Two. THREE!" Coraline exclaimed, everyone of the humans attacking the barrier all at the same time... and when we saw what happened after, we gasped. The barrier started to break! We could see cracks form all through it! But just when we were hoping that it worked... the unthinkable happened. The barrier healed itself back to normal health and everyone gawked.

"W-What the?! S-Shouldn't it have broken apart from all of us attacking it?" Bow asked in shock.

"I don't understand... there are seven humans, so why didn't the barrier shatter?" Asgore asked with a sigh.

Chara then sighed as she then looked at Kristof and Coraline, and then back at the barrier. "I think I may have an idea about that," she said. "Kristof and Coraline... they're not really the same as us other humans. Not only do both of them come from the future timeline, but both of their souls are now inside of robotic bodies. Maybe the barrier decided that they weren't humans... but monsters instead?" Chara asked, everyone looking at the robotic duo and them frowning.

"That's probably the only real explanation... after all, the barrier looked like it might be able to shatter... but it only accepted five of us as actual humans, so the barrier simply returned to its original state of being," Brian frowned as he pushed his glasses up again.

"So that proves it then... we aren't humans, but monsters?" Coraline asked, her sighing and looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about? You've got a human soul on you, so that makes you a human in my eyes," Asgore smiled. And then Coraline said something else.

"That's not what you said... in my timeline..." Coraline sighed, Asgore gasping at that.

"W-What did I say?" he asked.

"You only said it if I possessed Frisk in the Genocide timelines, back when I felt no love, no happiness, just emptiness. Frisk and I would've been Level 20 of Violence and, when you saw us, you'd ask what kind of monster we were... and then we'd kill both you and Flowey... before I erased everything... and the timelines reset..." Coraline said with a face of sadness.

"Hey," Chara said as she went to her future self and hugged her, Coraline hugging back after a few seconds. "That's all in the past, Coraline. You're cured of your darkness, remember? You've also got quite the fan following in the airwaves. You're currently beating Mettaton in views, you know?" Chara smirked.

Coraline smiled at that and looked at every single one of us with a small smile. "You're right... I shouldn't think of the horrors of my past... just think about and do what I can to mend those mistakes," Coraline smiled.

"Don't worry, Coraline. Though we may not have been able to defeat the barrier, keep in mind that there are still three more humans on their way down here one day. The owners of the Green and Yellow souls and Frisk. Whenever they are all down here, we can try one more time. And I'm positive that it'd work!" Mitts smirked.

"Yeah! We're sure to have our day in the sunshine at some point!" I smirked widely. And then my fins vibrated again, me groaning as I then grabbed my water bucket and dunked my head in it and breathed through my cheek fins again, it getting easier and easier with each time I did it, but it really annoyed me.

"That's your time of the month, huh?" Tutie smiled at her.

"Yeah... no need for anyone else to share what they go through, I'm already aware," I said with a frown.

"Well, I'll share, since I'm not like the humans," Alphys said, her then whispering it in my ear. "Every month, my skin molts... it's pretty gross," she said, me looking at her with a smile.

"No matter, Alphy, you're still beautiful," I smirked at her as I then kissed her.

"Hehe, you two were made for each other," Asriel smirked.

"Yeah," Chara smirked, though I could see she was looking at Asriel with a blush, but he didn't notice. I smirked as I could feel it in her heart. She felt love. But it was a much more powerful love for Asriel in particular, like with me and Alphys. I then smirked and texted her something, Chara looking at her phone at the text I sent, her gasping and hiding it with even more blush, her then glaring at me. "Undyne, talk. Now," she frowned at me. I smirked at her in response and stuck out my tongue.

"I dunno what you're talking about," I smirked, Chara then approaching me and grabbing me by the cheek fins, me gasping as she drug me out of the room and I simply put up with it as she then took me to Asgore's basement and locked the door.

"What is this text about?" she asked, me smirking at her.

"I could feel your love in your soul, Chara. You're in love with Asriel," I smiled at her, Chara blushing at that and pouting at me. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm sure he'd feel the same way towards you, right?" I smirked, Chara sighing and looking to the ground.

"It's... It's kind of hard to say to anyone... yes, I do love him... he's so cute and always so nice... the nicest guy I've ever met... but I don't know if he'd be willing to share those same feelings with me... how do I tell him?" Chara asked.

"Do the same thing I did when I shared my feelings with Alphy. Get someone to back you up and just be honest. And if he says no, well at least you tried, right?" I smirked at her. Chara breathed inwards and sighed, her looking at me with a smile.

"You're right... you and Alphys will be my backup. And we'll meet up at Mettaton's new burger joint for a double date, but I'm gonna tell Asriel it's just hanging out," Chara said with a smile.

"You're talking about going to Burgh's workplace, eh? He's only 12 years old and he already hates that job," I smirked.

"Eh, he's sure to be okay with us eating there. He's quite nice when you get to know him," Chara smirked.

"I know, he just isn't allowed to talk unless you buy something," I smiled back.


	22. Chapter 22

**November 4th, 203X**

**Chara POV:**

It was at least five days after Undyne told me to bite the bullet and tell Asriel about my feelings and it was finally the day for us to go to the hotel's burger joint for lunch. "So what kind of food do the sell at this place?" Asriel asked, me smirking at him.

"They sell burgers, french fries, milkshakes, a lot of stuff you can eat on the surface," I smiled at him.

"What're they made of?" Asriel asked as we exited the CORE and got inside of the hotel.

"On the surface, burgers are made of meat from cows, fries are made by deep-frying potatoes, and milkshakes are made from ice cream and milk blended together," I smiled as we then got to the burger joint and we saw Burgh was at the counter and that Alphys and Undyne were waiting for us.

"Nice to see you weren't late," Undyne smirked at me.

"Nice to see you're still fishy," I smirked at her.

"So, ya finally gonna order something?" Burgh asked with a smile.

"Sure, Burgh," I smirked at him, him frowning as he then looked down a bit.

"Well... nobody's called me Burgh for a bit... everyone's been calling me Burgerpants," he said, me frowning at that.

"Well, don't listen to those idiots. You're Burgh and you always will be," I smirked at him.

"T-Thanks, princess," he smiled.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'd like a steak, some fries and a milkshake with two straws in it," Undyne smirked, Alphys smirking and flirtatiously flapping her eyes at Undyne.

"And as for you, Princess and Prince?" Burgh asked us.

"I'll have a milkshake and a burger with ketchup," I smiled.

"And I'd like to try some fries and... oh, I'd like an order of chicken nuggets! Just the name sounds both funny and delicous!" Asriel smirked.

"Alright, I'll get that order together for ya," Burgh said as he then went behind the counter and put the order on a string and put it in the back. "Got an order for ya, Sizz!" he said, me wondering who he was talking to before a face appeared from the window. And I gawked at what I saw.

"Coming right up, Burghy!" said a HUMAN! Not just any human, though. I could tell by the apron and the frying pan on her person that she had to be the owner of the Green Soul of Kindness!

"What the heck?! Since when did another human get down here?!" I gawked, Burgh smirking at me.

"Heh... kinda don't wanna tell that story. It's kinda gross," he said.

"Please, tell us? Every human that falls down here has to have a meeting with King Asgore. It's what everyone has done so far," Asriel stated.

"Fine, but who will cover for her shift? Someone needs to flip burgers after all," Burgh said.

"When we're done eating, one of us will take over her shift while the others escort her to Asgore. Her name was Sizz, you said?" I asked.

"Yep, that's her name. And lemme tell ya, business has been boomin' since she showed up," Burgh smirked. "Anyways, as for how she showed up... she, uh, appeared on the very last day of the month... from that big pile of stuff the humans dumped down here. She apparently was getting attacked by something called a wolf and she hid in a giant dumptruck to get the wolf off her back... and then, she... fell into the Underground along with all the junk. It was Mettaton who found her and took her in," Burgh smirked.

"I see... I wonder why Mettaton didn't mention this to us?" I frowned.

"Well, he has been quite busy with all his shows. He's really into ratings contests with Coraline and Kristof," Burgh said with a jittery smile. We then heard a bell ding behind him and we saw our food emerge from the window on trays with two different bags and two milkshakes to go with it.

"Order up!" she smirked, Burgerpants then giving us our meals and us then getting out our wallets and paying him, which the meal cost 100 g for me and Asriel, and it cost 110 g for Undyne and Alphys's food.

"Thanks," I smirked at him as we then sat at a table for four and we looked at each other as we then started to get into our food. And just from looking at it, I could tell what Burgh meant when he said that business was booming since Sizz's arrival. All the food in front of our faces looked delicious and actually edible! I smirked and bit into my burger, my mouth watering at the fact that it tasted exactly like the meat on the surface, even though it was clearly a veggie burger! It was awesome!

"It's that good? Oh, this is gonna be good!" Undyne smirked as she then ripped into her steak with her bare hands and then took a piece of it to her mouth. And when she tasted it, Undyne's face turned to shock as tears came from her eyes. "I-It's... AMAZING! It's the best food I've ever tasted! MUST DEVOUR!" Undyne exclaimed afterwards as she then started to ravenously eat the steak, much to all of our amusement.

"So, uh... Asriel?" I smiled, trying to get his attention off of the milkshake.

"Yeah? What is it?... Mm, this is sweet!" he smirked. I then said the dumbest sentence ever.

"You're sweet, too..." I said, me then gasping and holding my mouth shut with blush all over my face, Asriel looking at me in confusion while Alphys smiled at me. Undyne was too busy tearing apart her steak and stuffing it down her throat to notice what I said. "Uh.. I-I mean, you're neat... ugh... dangit..." I groaned as I then slapped my face and Asriel looked at me in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Chara?" he asked, me looking at him with a small smile as I felt my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"A-Asriel... I... I really like you... like... you know how Undyne and Alphys are... together?... Can we... be..." I said, Asriel's smile forming as I spoke more and more, him then putting a furry finger to my lips and smiling at me happily.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" he smirked.

"Y-Yes... I... I love you... I want to be more than just best friends... more than brother and sister... I want to be... boyfriend and girlfriend..." I said with a blush all over my face. "So... d-do you... um..." I was about to say before Asriel then shocked me by doing something I didn't expect. He pulled me closer by my shit collar and kissed me on the lips, me gasping mid-kiss before I then wrapped my arms around Asriel and kissed him as well.

"I accept, Chara. Besides, I've been feeling the same way towards you for awhile," he said, me smiling at him with love-struck eyes.

"I'm... I'm so happy!" I smiled in glee before kissing Asriel again, him smiling at me.

"So, are you going to finish that burger?" Asriel asked, me smirking at that.

"How about we split it?" I smirked as I then took the burger and snapped it in half without anything on the inside falling out. Asriel smiled as I gave him the half I didn't bite off of and he took a bite. And when he did, his face did the exact same as Undyne's.

"Oh my god... the flavor in this thing is amazing! I never thought that meat would taste so good!" Asriel smiled widely.

"Actually, believe it or not, though they taste exactly like meat, these burgers are actually made of vegan foods. Probably because there are certain monsters that can't eat meat," I smirked, Asriel smiling at that.

"Really? Well, it tastes great regardless!" he smiled widely. Undyne had finished her steak by this point and she and Alphys had finished the milkshake as well.

"Well, I guess I ate all my food first, huh? That means I'm gonna escort this Sizz girl to Asgore! And the one who finishes last has to work the burger joint!" Undyne smirked, me smiling at that as Asriel and I then started to scarf down our food as well as Alphys trying to finish her fries. But it was a losing cause for me and Asriel. Alphys finished her fries before we finished our food.

"Well, which of you will finish last?" Undyne asked with a smirk.

"Idea, both of us get to work the burger flipping job," Asriel smiled widely.

"You read my mind, hon," I smirked at him widely.

"Hon? What happened while I was eating?" Undyne smirked.

"You were too busy eating to see that Chara and Asriel have become boyfriend and girlfriend," Alphys smiled with a giggle.

"Well, I'd say that's perfect! You'll do great!" Undyne smiled widely as I then looked over at Burgh and smiled at him.

"Okay, Burgh, Asriel and I are going to take over for Sizz's shift while Undyne and Alphys escort her to Asgore for a bit, okay?" I smiled at him.

"You got it, buddy!" Burgh smirked widely as he then looked through the window at Sizz. "Hey, Sizz! You've got to go to an appointment with the king. Undyne and Alphys are gonna escort you while Chara and Asriel take over your shift until you get back," Burgh smiled at her.

"Aw, thanks, guys! I hope you're as good at flipping burgers as I am, because the lunch rush is just about to begin," Sizz smiled at us, me smirking at that. I guess it was still a punishment. But at least it meant I was able to spend more time with Asriel... my new boyfriend!

* * *

**December 23rd, 203X**

**Asriel POV:**

It was almost time for everyone's favorited day of the year, even in the Underground. It was only a couple days until Christmas, which everyone loved in the Underground as a time of good cheer and giving to others. Apparently, according to Chara and the other humans, Christmas was pretty big on the surface as well, which is why they always got gifts for their friends as well.

"So, what's your Christmas wish, Asriel?" Chara asked me with a loving smile.

"My wish? I want to snuggle with you in our bed all night, every night," I smiled at her, Chara giggling at that.

"That's a very lovely wish, hon," she smirked at me.

"And what's yours?"

"I wish that, one day, I can take all of us to the surface so we can see the sunrise, the sunset, and the stars in the sky," she smiled at me, which I smiled back at that.

"That's pretty much everyone's wish down here. You're not alone, I wish I could see the real stars too," I admitted to her as I then snuggled my cheek to hers and she smiled at me. But then, it got interrupted by something. A phone call on Chara's cell phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked into it. "Huh? Gaster? What's up?" I was surprised that she was getting a call from Gaster, but soon I discovered why. "So you need a babysitter for your little skelies, huh? Sure, I think Asriel and I can come by and watch over them," she smiled, her then smiling and hanging up after saying bye to him.

"So why are we on babysitting duty this time? Isn't Brian usually doing that stuff?" I asked her.

"He said Brian was going to visit the Librarby in Snowdin to study up a bit on the history of monsters. And we all know how big of a bookworm Brian is, so Gaster needs a stand-in babysitter. And today, he gets two," Chara smirked at me.

"Sounds like it'd be fun! It could also be good experience for if we ever decide to have kids," I smiled at her, Chara giggling and blushing at that.

"Now, now, let's not go too quickly here. I want us to savor every moment we share together," Chara smiled at me, me smirking at her as I held her hand gently.

"Yeah, I agree. We should take it slow," I smiled at her. We then went to the elevator after telling mom and dad what was up and me overhearing them say something as we left.

"They may just beat us out at the next nose-nuzzle contest, Tori," I heard my dad say, me giggling at that as me and Chara then went down the elevator and proceeded towards Gaster's place. But this time, I surprised Chara by doing something unexpected.

"What's that button do?" Chara asked me when I pushed the bottom-most button.

"This is actually a shortcut to Gaster's lab. It's actually hooked to the same elevator as the CORE," I smiled, Chara being surprised at that.

"Well, that's impressive!" she smiled as we got to the bottom floor and we proceeded to go south through the patient room and we saw that there were no serious injuries among the group, them just being there for regular sicknesses like the common cold and stomach issues. We then got on the elevator to Gaster's house and Gaster looked at it with surprise.

"Ah... I sEe yOu UseD tHe ShOrTcut," Gaster smiled at us with his goopy eyes.

"Yep, we did. It's quicker," I smiled.

"AgReeD. ThAnKS fOR coVerINg foR ME. I thInK I'M gEttiNG soMewhERe wiTh tHe arTifICiaL soUL exPEriMenT," Gaster said with a smile.

"Nothing to it, Mister Gaster. Now where are Papyrus and Sans?" Chara asked with a smile.

"TheY'rE cRrREntLy waTChiNg oNe Of KrIsTof's shOWs rIgHt now. HE's Got qUItE tHE uNIqUE taStE iN mUsIc," Gaster smiled as he then got in the elevator and went down to his lab, me and Chara going to the television and seeing that they were, in fact, watching the television and that it was Kristof.

"Hey there, little guys," Chara smiled at the duo of little skeletons, the duo looking over their shoulder and getting different reactions.

"Hi there, Miss Chara!" Papyrus smiled widely with excitedness in his voice.

"hey," the little Sans said, me smirking at how he was just as lazy in his adult years as he was as a toddler.

"What's the occasion?" Papyrus smiled.

"We're here to watch over you until either Mister Brian gets back, or until your dad is done working in the labs," I smiled at them.

"thanks," Sans said bluntly before he glued his eyes back to the television. Papyrus, in the meantime, continued to talk to us.

"Hey, you wanna see somethin' I've been doin'?" Papyrus asked cutely, me smiling at that.

"Sure," I smiled at him, Papyrus toddling over to a small apparatus that looked like it was made out of toys.

"I'm tryin' to make my own inven-shun! It'll be super cool!" he smiled, him then pushing on a ball on the apparatus and it then going down a slide. The ball then hit a small pendulum and it forced a line of dominos to fall down until they then knocked a puzzle book onto a switch. And that switch was hooked up to a lamp that turned on from the switch being flipped!

"Wow! That was really impressive!" I smiled at Papyrus, him smirking widely and proudly at that.

"i helped a little bit," Sans smiled while looking at the television.

"All you did was put the ball at the top of the slide! I did everything else," Papyrus said back.

"Heh, brotherly love," Chara smiled, Papyrus pouting at that and me smirking at that.

"Now, now, jokes are done. Do you two need anything to eat?" I smiled, Papyrus's mood becoming good again at that.

"Oh yeah! You think you could whip something up? Maybe some grilled cheese?" Papyrus smiled. And then Sans spoke again.

"we already had lunch. and it's only 2 in the afternoon," he said, Papyrus frowning at that again and smiling at me.

"Tsk tsk, you should know not to lie, Papyrus," I smiled at him.

"Oh, fine, I just wanted to get some more food," he admitted.

"You don't wanna eat too much, Papyrus... though... how does a skeleton eat? That always did confuse me..." Chara pondered, which made Papyrus smile.

"Well, if you could get me a small snack, I could show you," Papyrus smiled.

"Fine, a small snack. You want one too, Sans?" Chara smiled at him.

"naw, i'm good," he smiled.

"Okay, lucky for us, I got some of these the last time we went to Snowdin," I smiled as I gave Papyrus something that he smiled at. It was a Bicicle, which I snapped in two so he could have one for now and the other one would be for Gaster.

"Okay, obserf," Papyrus smiled as he then took his teeth and bit a small chunk of the Unicicle and then chewed a bit before he then swallowed it. And Chara was surprised at how it actually went down his spinal cord and rested about in the pelvic area.

"Well... didn't expect that was how skeletons would eat. I learned something new today," Chara smirked at him.

"Yay! I taught the Princess somethin' new!" Papyrus smiled widely.

"does she know about the artificial soul program?" Sans asked, me smiling at that and getting me and Chara intrigued.

"Yeah, I do. What's the progress of it?" Chara asked.

"pops is almost ready to create an artificial soul, using small samples of human dna and monster dna to combine into a strong soul. dunno what the result will be, since the soul needs a host afterwards," Sans said, me being confused at that, but then I remembered. By DNA, he meant samples from either hair, skin, or blood. And his scalpels already had Chara's blood on them whenever he had her go down to heal up badly injured monsters!

"I hope that he doesn't do anything crazy with that soul experiment... the last thing we need is for a completely new threat to happen, especially when Gaster's lab is directly underneath this house," I frowned.

"Me too... he never told me these things," Chara frowned.


	23. Chapter 23

**December 31st, 203X**

**Chara POV:**

Christmas was very fun for Asriel and I, since we gave each other chocolates for gifts and our dad and mom suggested that, on the fifth of January, that me and Asriel compete against them in the annual Nose-Nuzzling contest, which they were the champions of during 198X.

"Challenge accepted. You know, maybe Alphy and Undyne could enter too?" I smirked.

"Hehe, if you invite Undyne, she might just destroy the place if she doesn't win first place," Asriel joked with me.

"She has been proven to be a tough cookie, on numerous occasions," I smiled at him. But just as we were speaking to each other, I got a phone call on my phone again. And it was from Gaster. "Hello?" I asked into it, Gaster on the other line and sounding a bit odd.

"h-Hi... uH... c-CaN yOu coME tO mY lab? EverYOnE? I... I neeD aSsiStaNCe..." Gaster said, him having something with his voice that I could instantly recognize, having been around Alphys for so long. He was worried.

"Sure, I'll get all of us down there to meet up with you," I said, me hanging the phone up and mom, dad, and Asriel looking at me in worry. "That was Gaster. He sounded pretty worried when he called, something I don't think I've ever heard from him... he said we all need to go to his lab to help him out with... something. He didn't specify what, exactly," I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll call up everyone in our group that can show up on the way down," mom smiled.

"Same with me and dad," Asriel said as they then got their phones and called some people, me then nodding as we then proceeded down the elevator to the shortcut to Gaster's lab. And when we got down there, we saw that something was immediately very wrong. For one thing, the lab looked like it had been ransacked, almost like something had showed up and left a tornado in its wake! A lot of Gaster's inventions that were in the area were now reduced to scrap, which made me very scared.

"Uh-oh... y-you don't think this... this has to do with the artificial soul experiment..." I gulped.

"it is," said a voice that I didn't expect to hear in the lab. It was the little toddler Sans, him being escorted around by Brian with Papyrus clinging to him in fear. "pops finally figured out how to give the soul a conscience. the moment it got a body of its own, it became very skitterish and scared, rushing through at speeds not thought possible. it's like some kind of super creature," Sans said, me looking at Brian and him pointing to the area that led to the main invention room. I nodded and all of us proceeded that way, us seeing that Gaster was sitting amongst a whole mess of cords, broken parts, and busted machines.

"Gaster! Are you alright?" dad asked him in concern, Gaster sighing and shaking his head, not even speaking to us. He simply motioned his hand around the place and sighed deeply.

"Gaster, where's the owner of the artificial soul?" I asked him. He finally looked at me and spoke.

"She'S... iN thE ShoWeR... lOCkEd thE doOR aNd woN'T coMe oUt..." he said with a sigh.

"Gaster... I'm... I'm sorry," Toriel said with a sigh.

"No... thIs iS mY oWn pRIce... foR mEssInG wiTh soULs... nOW I hAve tO liVe wItH iT... EverYThing... dEstRoyeD..." he said, me looking to his time machine and seeing that, of all the things that were broken, the unfinished time machine and the space-time sonar were still standing strong.

"Let's go try to talk with this new creature... she's probably very scared right now," I said, everyone nodding at that. We went to where the shower room was, which is where we saw that the door was, indeed locked.

"Hello?... Miss?... We uh... wanted to talk to you?" I asked, me hearing a lot of skittering on the other side of the door.

"W-Who... Who are you? Where am I?... Who am I? How did I even get here?" I heard a very sad sounding female voice say on the other side, her sounding like she had the voice of a Temmie from the pitch of it.

"We're... the Royal Family. You're in the lab of the Royal Scientist... and... well, you were created via an experiment," I said, the girl on the other side scratching the door a bit and me hearing some heavy panting noises.

"P-Please, tell me... what am I? I... I don't know what's going on... I'm... I'm so scared..." the voice on the other end said, me sighing at her as I then spoke.

"Don't worry, miss. You're safe. We're all very nice. Do you think we can say hello to you?" Maybe give you a hug?" I asked, the voice on the other end sounding a bit less scared at that.

"Y-You're... nice?... No scary?..." she asked, me smiling at her.

"We're all very nice. There's nothing to worry about," I said with a comforting touch to my voice. The door then unlocked and slowly opened to reveal who we were speaking to. And it was then that I was a bit surprised about what she looked like, but all of us smiled at her all the same. She had the hair and fur of a Temmie all over her body, which showed with how skittish she was, even when standing still. Her body looked almost like a 15 year old girl, but she also had legit cat ears and a tail on her. But other than that, she also had a face that looked a little bit like Vulkin's face and she had wings on her back that looked like they would belong on Tsunderplane. I would've said she was an Amalgamate, but no, she wasn't. She didn't drip or ooze anywhere and she looked completely in control of herself, just very scared.

"W-Who are you?" she asked with concern.

"My name is Chara, miss. Princess Chara," I smiled as I gently held out my hand and the girl then timidly touched it and she finally sighed in relief.

"S-So warm..." she smiled at my touch.

"This is my boyfriend, Prince Asriel," I smiled as I introduced him. "This is my mum, Queen Toriel... and this is my dad, King Asgore," I said, the monster girl finally smiling at all of us, though she still jittered around while doing so.

"So... did mister Gaster give you a name, miss?" Toriel asked, her looking over to the left and right a bit before shaking her head.

"No... he... he's scary..." she said with a shakiness to her voice again.

"He's not scary, he's actually a bit sad right now," Asriel said.

"Sad?... Why?" she asked.

"Well... when you got scared, you kind of destroyed almost every one of his inventions before locking yourself in the bathroom..." I said, her sighing at that and hanging her head.

"I... I'm sorry..." she said with a sigh.

"Well, how about we give you a name for now? Would you like to have a name for your new life?" I asked, the girl's eyes widening at that and smiling softly.

"Y-Yes... I'd like that," she smiled kindly.

"How about we call you... Mew Mew?" I smiled, Asriel smirking at that while mom and dad nodded their heads.

"Mew Mew... that sounds nice," she smiled kindly.

"Now, let's go ahead and get you something to eat. After all, you just used up a lot of energy. You're probably pretty hungry," mom smiled, Mew Mew smiling at that.

"T-Thank you... Royal Family..." she said with a smile as we then led her out to Gaster and she hid behind me and I simply held her hand gently.

"It's okay, Mew Mew. Mister Gaster just needs some time to think," I said, her sighing and following after us with Asriel taking up position behind her to make her feel safe. Upon us getting on the elevator to the castle, we went up it and looked at each other and then at Mew Mew.

"So... uh... who's going to be the one to watch over Mew Mew?" Asriel asked, Mew Mew smiling at his voice.

"I think it'd be wise that, for a few days, we should keep her at the castle. At least until I can find a way to explain her appearance to the residents of the Underground," Asgore said.

"Fluffybuns... did you know about this experiment at all?" mom asked him.

"No, I did not... but apparently Asriel and Chara did. So how did you know about it?" dad asked me and Asriel, us frowning at it and Mew Mew simply shaking a bit with a smile on her face.

"Well... we kind of knew about it during one of our visits a few months ago. When I got the job of healing up monsters with my blood. But we only recently learned how he's been doing the experiment only a week or so ago, when we watched over Sans and Papyrus," I explained.

"I see... so why didn't you mention it to myself or Asgore?" Toriel asked, me seeing that she had a stern frown on her face.

"We... we didn't really want anyone to worry... and we just assumed that Gaster would be able to be okay..." Asriel said with a sad frown and his head hung down.

"I'm not mad at you, children, I'm just a little but upset at how Gaster never mentioned this project to myself or Asgore, but told you two instead," Toriel frowned.

"Agreed... some would say that Gaster would need to be punished, but I'd say that his punishment has already been given to him by Mew Mew," Asgore said with a sad sigh.

"We'll find out some way to do this, I promise," I smiled at dad, him nodding at that.

"I know, young Chara," he nodded at me.

* * *

**January 30th, 205X**

**Asriel POV:**

It had been four years and counting since Chara had come down to the Underground and it had been over a whole year since Mew Mew was created by Gaster. And yet, we still saw no sign of the owner of the yellow soul or the Frisk of this timeline. But in other news, a couple of other things happened that we didn't expect.

Gaster had been fired by Toriel for his experimentation with souls, leaving Doctor Alphys in charge of the Royal Scientist duties. I felt that was a harsh punishment, but when it came to messing with souls, Toriel found the action disgusting. Gaster and his kids now lived in a newly-built house in Snowdin, though he was allowed to visit other areas if he wished, minus Alphys's lab.

And today happened to be a Saturday, which is when dad usually gave his speeches. Only, since the incident with Mew Mew, she had stayed with us and always joined Asgore on screen when it came to the report. According to Mew Mew, she preferred to live with the people she trusted most, which was our family in the castle. We didn't mind, since Mew Mew was pretty cute and, when we earned her trust, she actually was a pretty fun girl to be around.

"Hello, citizens of the Underground. I, King Asgore, am presenting the weekly update... honestly there isn't much to mention, save for a new birth to the Underground," Asgore said, me being surprised at that. "Her name is Alina and she was born just yesterday in Snowdin... though, sadly, her mother didn't survive the delivery, so Alina is now an orphan," Asgore said, me gasping at that and being very saddened as the picture of the little baby was shown on the screen. And Chara looked at it with intrigue.

"I know that monster... that's one of the monsters that was friends with Frisk during his timeline," Chara said, me noting the different features of the infant. She had no arms at all, had three spikes on her head in a straight line, a very cute face, and had little legs. She also was sucking on a pacifier, which was adorable.

"Aw... I wish there was something we could do for her.." I frowned with a breaking heart... Chara, however gasped and smiled suddenly at me. "What's up, hon?" I asked her.

"I have an idea. Maybe this Alina won't be an orphan. Maybe she could be raised after the two of us?" she asked, me gasping as I felt my heart thumping with tenderness and warmth. The fact that Chara was offering to help raise a little baby... it made my heart flutter to think we could adopt her!

"Yeah! I agree, that's perfect! Let's go tell dad right now!" I smiled widely, both me and Chara rushing to where dad was doing his speech and seeing he had just finished up as we approached him.

"What's the rush, children?" he asked with a smile.

"We want to adopt Alina! Can we? Please?" I asked, dad's face turning to one of surprise for a few seconds before he saw our faces and he smiled at us.

"You should know that taking care of an infant is no easy task, children. It'll be a very big test of your relationship and your responsibilities. Do you understand this?" dad asked.

"Yes, we do," Chara smiled as I nodded at that.

"Very well then. Let's go to Alphys's lab and fill out some paperwork. Alina is being kept there until someone offered to adopt," Asgore said, me smiling at that as we went the whole way to the elevator and pushed the bottom button to get to the lab quicker. And upon arrival, we saw that the lab had been revamped to look much cleaner and pretty, which made me and Chara smile at how Alphys girl'ed the place up! Asgore then led us to the injury room and Alphys looked to be tending to some of the injured monsters and I could tell she was really into it. Even Mitts was helping her out!

"Hey, Doctor Alphys," Chara smiled, Alphys looking at her and blushing.

"Well, I'm still not used to being called that, honestly..." Alphys smiled.

"Listen, Alphys. Chara and Asriel want to know if they can adopt little Alina. Would you mind showing us the little one?" Asgore asked, Alphys smiling at him and then looking at me and Chara.

"You really want to go through parenthood, huh? I wish you luck, both of you," Alphys smiled as she then led us over to a special bed that I could tell was infused with magic. And it happened to have the little Alina sleeping inside of it, which made my heart melt in affection.

"Just remember, you must never ignore a baby crying. Baby's cry when they need something and ignoring them won't lead to anything good," Mitts explained with a hushed voice, me smiling at that and Chara nodding as she gently picked up the little baby monster and she slowly opened her eyes, looking at Chara with a happy yawn.

"Hello there, little Alina," Chara smiled at her, Alina babbling a little bit and sucking a bit on Chara's locket, which was even more adorable.

"Congratulations, Princess. You're a mommy now," Mitts smiled at Chara, me smirking at that.

"I promise to be the best parent that I can to little Alina... I shall never lay a single hand on her for as long as I live," Chara said with seriousness in her voice.

"That's a good thing to promise, hon, so I also promise that," I smirked at her as I looked at Alina and she smiled at me too. "Though it will be pretty interesting to have a family member that doesn't have arms," I smirked.

"Agreed on that much," dad smiled softly as Alina then started to babble a single word to us.

"Baba! Baba!" she said, me looking at a nearby bottle of milk and holding it for her, Alina cooing as she then started to drink it, making all of us smile afterwards as she sucked the whole thing dry. Chara then raised Alina over her head and patted her back a couple times until Alina made a little burp. She certainly knew what she was doing. And soon after, Alina closed her eyes and started to sleep again.

"Let's go back home with our new family member, my children," Asgore smiled. Me and Chara smiled and nuzzled our noses together before we then headed for the elevator and went back to the castle with all smiles.


	24. Chapter 24

**October 13th, 205X**

**Asriel POV**

To be honest, raising a little baby monster was, indeed, a bit of a challenge for Chara and me. Alina needed fed at least five times a day, sometimes in the middle of the night. But it was worth it, since Alina was adorable and Chara and I had bonded with her the whole time and found a lot of joy in doing so.

And today was a special day, since it happened to be a day me and Chara would never forget. We were currently playing a learning game with Alina to try to get her to speak, giving her cards and reading them so she would be able to say words. "Stick," I smiled as I showed a picture of a small branch.

"Tig!" Alina said, her getting better by the day, which me and Chara thought adorable.

"Bird," Chara smiled, Alina smiling at that.

"Birb!" she said, me smirking at that.

"She's almost got that one down," I smiled proudly. And then came the moment that me and Chara had been waiting for.

"Mama! Dada!" she cooed, me gasping and gushing at it.

"She's finally learned to call us mom and dad! Oh, I'm so happy!" I smiled widely as I cuddled with Alina and she giggled and snuggled into my arms with her face, since she didn't have any arms.

"I'm finally a true mommy... I've never been so proud," Chara smiled as she joined the snuggle hug and Alina cooed as she then started to get sleepy. "Bedtime, huh? Okay, little Alina, let's get you to the crib," Chara smiled as she picked up our kid gently and carried her over to the small crib Alphys gave us to raise our new baby in. We then placed our baby in there with the covers wrapped all around her and Chara then started to sing a lullaby that our mom taught her.

"Little child... you will grow big someday...  
when that day comes... know that I'll not let you stray..." Chara sung. And just those two verses sung by her was enough to make Alina fall asleep, which made it much better for us when it came to something that had been happening to our bodies over these past few years.

I had actually grown a lot in size as did Chara, both of us being around 5 feet tall now and around 15 years old. Chara and I had actually done something she called 'sex' before and it was actually very fun... though she was confused when she saw that I didn't have anything on me like that. I then had to explain that monsters didn't really have reproductive organs that were used for that, but instead were filled with fertilization magic, something that meant that the sex could only be for fun if intercourse happened between a human and a monster.

"So, would you like to go and have a few minutes of fun?" Chara smiled at me, which I smirked at.

"Sure," I smiled at her with a warmness in my heart.

* * *

**June 7th, 207X**

**Chara POV:**

It had been 2 years since Alina was adopted into the family and things were very happy in the castle with everyone chipping in to teach her everything she needed in order to grow. We had weened her off of milk about three months ago and she was now able to speak full sentences with only minor grammar issues, as expected for a little toddler to go through. And today was a big day, since it'd be her first time going to see most of the Underground as a field trip. And joining her was the skeleton duo of Sans and Papyrus, who were now both 4 years old.

"Where's our first trip, mommy?" Alina asked me with eyes of intrigue.

"First, we're going to go to the capital of the Underground, located directly underneath our home," I smiled at her.

"Cool!" she smirked as Asriel was carrying her before placing her on the ground after we went down the elevator to the CORE. We then moved through to the elevator of the CORE and out through the next part of it, where Alina was excited to see the capital right in front of her, all centered around the hotel. "Is this the capital?" she asked with eyes of wonder.

"Actually, this is only a part of the capital. We're directly in the center of it right now, at MCK resort, which is where all the television shows are made," Asriel smirked.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Alina smiled widely as we then met up with Gaster, Brian, Sans, and Papyrus just outside of the resort, them looking to be excited to see us.

"Hello there, Gaster," I smiled at him. He simply nodded and had something else speak for him.

"Hello there. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, but not with his mouth. Alphys had made him an invention so he could speak with his mind instead, which prevented the goopy eyes whenever he normally spoke. He decided on this shortly after the issue with Mew Mew and his eyes scaring her. Speaking of Mew Mew, she had since gotten over her fearful nature and lived with Undyne and Bow at their place.

"Yes, it has been," I smiled at him.

"You've grown since the last we saw ya!" Papyrus smirked at me and Asriel.

"And so have you and Sansy," I smirked at them, noting that both of them were now at least 2 feet tall, around the same height as Bow when she first arrived in the Underground.

"heh, we get a lot of calcium," Sans said, Papyrus looking at him with a groan at that.

"Hehe! Funny!" Alina smiled at Sans.

"see, bro? the dreamurr kid likes my jokes," Sans smiled.

"Yo, my name's Alina! Nice to meet ya!" she smiled as Sans held out his hand and she frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not a shake-hands kinda girl. I got no arms," she said with a frown.

"Really? Well, if you want a pair, you could always ask Doctor Alphys to make you some," Brian smiled.

"Well, not yet. We actually talked to her about it a couple months ago, and Alphys said to wait until she was 4 years old, since her skeleton would be finished forming at that time for her species of monster," Asriel said.

"Yeah, I gotta wait until the big 4! Then that's how many limbs I'll get!" Alina smiled.

"Right. Now let's go explore the Underground, little ones," I smiled at them with a giggle, the group following me and Asriel as we went on our way to the elevator to the lab where Alphys worked, then to the Waterfall, then to Undyne's place and the garbage dump, then we went to Snowdin town before the little ones finally got tired.

"Getting tired, guys?" I smiled at them.

"Hehe... so much adventure... tired..." Alina said as she then simply laid in the snow on her stomach and started to sleep, me smiling and picking her up as Papyrus and Sans looked at us with a smile.

"we can get home from here, since it's not that far a walk," Sans smirked.

"Agreed! Come, brother, it is time for us to get some food!" Papyrus smiled widely.

"like ketchup?" Sans smiled.

"Ketchup isn't food, it's a condiment!" Papyrus frowned.

"heh, more for me then," Sans smirked.

"Sans! Ugh..." It amused me to see the duo of skeletons bicker on and on when they were actually quite close.

"Let's go home and get some rest, Alina," I smiled at my little girl, her cooing at my touch as I carried her with Asriel to the River Person, who smiled at seeing the little girl.

"Where are you going with this little lump of joy?" they asked with a smile.

"Hotland, please?" Asriel smirked, the River Person then doing something surprising as she turned her boat so that it looked like a dog and gained legs to run on the water.

"Just for the little ones, I like to have them ride in the doggy-paddle boat," the River Person said, me smirking at that as Alina smiled in her sleep.

"Doggies... hehe... it tickles," Alina smiled in her sleep, which was just extra adorable!

* * *

**January 30th, 209X**

**Mitts POV:**

I had to be honest, it was kind of difficult to talk to Chara and Asriel too often because of them having a new kid that they adopted. But today that was gonna change, since all of us humans decided to greet their kid whenever they came down to Alphy's lab for Alina's 4th birthday, which was today. All of us humans, minus Kristof and Coraline, were waiting in Alphys's house or in her lab to try and surprise the family when they came down to get Alina her new arms. And to make sure we knew which door to go to after the fact, Tutie and I had our cell phones on standby to call each other depending on where they went to. And sure enough, they decided to use the shortcut elevator to get to the lab, which is where I was at with Bow and Alphys.

"Huh?" Chara asked when she saw us.

"Happy Birthday, Alina!" Bow, myself, and Alphys said at the same time, Alina smiling, giggling, and jumping for joy all at the same time.

"Aw, you guys actually went out of your way to wish Alina happy birthday! You're the best!" Asriel smiled at me and Bow as I then sent the message to Tutie and Brian to meet up in the lab proper.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've had a proper get-together since you adopted Alina, so we thought we could all get together for her big 4th birthday," Bow smiled widely.

"It was all Mitts's idea," Alphys smiled, me smirking and itching my neck at that, Chara smiling at me.

"Thanks, Mitts. This means a lot to me," Chara smiled at me.

"So is there a party we're gonna have?" Alina asked with a giddy smile.

"Of course! It's all set up in Alphy's house above the laboratory. We just have to put a few finishing touches to the set pieces. And I believe that Alphys giving you some new arms will give us the time we need," Bow smiled as I then got a text from Tutie. We had made a bet and she now owed me a free lap dance, much to my pleasure. It would've been a lot worse if they came through the house instead of to the elevator in the basement, because I would've had to dress in a bikini and dance like a loon on television. And that would've been super embarrassing!

"Yay! Miss Alphys, can you please give me my arms right now? I wanna have cake!" Alina smiled happily.

"Hehee! Yes, we can get you situated right away. Just come with me to the bedding areas," Alphys said, me smiling at that. She had converted Gaster's old messy invention room into a living quarters for any of her patients who had to spend a couple days or nights to recuperate, especially if they had a very bad injury and needed Nurse Chara to give them some of her blood as a treatment. It was basically a regular bunch of beds with an entertainment system and some televisions. But regular beds were much comfier than the gurneys that Alphys used for operations. "Okay, just lay on this bed here on your back and I'll get the arms for your body," Alphys said, me smirking at how Alina jumped onto the bed and laid on her back, Chara and Asriel watching on with smiles.

"Okay, as we agreed, the process will have as minimal pain as possible. Just a slight pinch for both sides of her body," Alphys said as she got the two arm attachments and Alina gawked at them. Not only were they the same color as her body, but they also were designed to grow along with her and they had thumbs on the hands, which most monsters didn't have access to.

"Wow! Those look so cool!" Alina smiled widely at them.

"Alright, in order for this to work, she'll need to do a small pinch into your body on both of your shoulders. You trust Doctor Alphys, right, sweetie?" I smiled at Alina.

"I do, I'll do anything to get arms! I've always wanted a pair!" Alina smiled widely. Alphys then approached Alina's left shoulder and took a small needle, one that had a small microchip inside of it. She then did a small poke into Alina and she winced at that and looked upset.

"Ow!" she shouted, Alphys already having made the injection and her then turning the left arm on. Alina then gasped as she saw it for herself. The arm was now hovering in place right next to her shoulder, not quite connected to the joint, but magnetized to the microchip inside of her arm. "Oh... never mind, this is so cool!" Alina smiled as she then tried to focus her thoughts to move her arm and she smiled at how her arm moved as intended, including the fingers on her hands.

"Now for the other shoulder. Just as before, just a pinch and then it'll be okay," Alphys smiled as she then went to the other shoulder. This time, Alina knew it was coming and simply braced for it, her gritting her teeth at the pinch and then her sighing in relief when the needle left her body and then she was able to move her other new arm.

"Whoa! This is so awesome! Thank you, Doctor Alphys!" Alina smiled widely as she then went over and hugged the doctor, her smiling and accepting the hug, though I could see that she was getting hugged pretty tight.

"Oof, be careful when using your new arms, Alina. They are robotic, after all, so they're much tougher than most monster bones... except for Undyne's. Her bones will never break," Alphys smiled as she then smiled off in thoughts. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and got her back to reality.

"Keep your thoughts away from your girlfriend, would ya? I still can't believe you and her haven't tied the knot yet," I frowned, Alphys smirking and blushing at that.

"A-Actually... n-nevermind.. hehe. It's a secret," Alphys smiled as we then saw Undyne and the other humans appear from the elevator from the house, them smiling at Alphys and us.

"Hey, it's all set up. And I see that the new princess got her new arms installed," Undyne smiled widely, Alina smiling at that.

"Teehee! Mommy and daddy always call me a princess," she smiled.

"You technically are a princess, and so is your mommy," Tutie smiled as she then looked at me with a playful glare. "Six o clock, room 3 in the hotel. Don't be late," she whispered to me.

"Don't worry, I won't," I smiled at her widely.

"Hey, Alphys? You said you wanted to tell me something important after the procedure, right?" Undyne asked Alphys, me wondering what was going on. But then, she did something I never expected her to do. She pulled out a whole bouquet of Echo Flowers wrapped in a red ribbon and in a bouquet holder. And all the flowers were saying the same thing.

"Marry me," they all said over and over, Undyne gasping and looking at Alphys with eyes of surprise before she had her grin show.

"Heh, I'm surprised you were the one to offer, Alphys. I was actually gonna ask you pretty soon myself," Undyne smiled at her, Alphys grinning and gushing at that.

"So we can get married? Like, for real?" Alphys asked with a smile.

"Yep, just say the date and we'll make it a gorgeous wedding!" Undyne smiled, all of us humans and Alina clapping as the duo shared a kiss happily.

"Yay! I wanna be the flower girl!" Bow smiled.

"Why not have two? Little Alina here could be good at that," Asriel smiled.

"What's a flower girl?" Alina asked.

"A very important girl that spreads flower petals as the bride walks down the aisles. But in this case, since there are two brides, Bow will be one and you'll be the other," Brian smiled, Alina's eyes going wide at that.

"YAY! I get to be important! I'm so happy! Today is the best day ever!" Alina smiled widely and happily, Chara and Asriel smirking and hugging their little princess happily. It honestly made a tear come out of my eye at how good they were at raising her from infant to flower girl in these four years.


	25. Chapter 25

**February 14th, 209X**

**Chara POV:**

The date was set for Alphys and Undyne to get married. And it was today. It was two weeks of preparation and we managed to get everything set up. Alphys and Undyne even got rings, as suggested by me and the other humans, since that was what humans gave each other in marriage. Gerson was the one who made the rings and he was pretty good at it for an old turtle.

Then there was Bow and Alina, who were the flower girls, as established. Alina was the flower girl for Alphys and Bow was for Undyne. Nearly everyone that knew the duo came to watch the wedding take place, which it was decided that we'd have it happen in Old Home by the ancient tree. Hell, even the robot trio of Mettaton, Kristof, and Coraline came in with cameras and them providing the music, entertainment, and party games for the event! Bob and Napstablook were the ones in charge of the food and the DJ booth respectively, Catty and Bratty were the maids of honor for Alphys, Mitts would be the ring bearer, and Asgore was the one who offered to be the one to host the ceremony.

It was perfect. I escorted Undyne down the aisle, since she asked me to, and Bow was having a blast with scattering the flower petals, which were all Echo Flowers, which were Undyne's favorite. The petals themselves didn't speak, just the flower itself, but those flowers were currently back at the marsh. After Bow finished spreading her flowers and after I led Undyne to the podium, then came little Alina spreading her petals, which were all golden flowers picked from our garden. Yep, they were buttercups and she loved spreading them out. The one to escort Alphys happened to be Gaster, which was kind of surprising that he wanted to show up since Alphys basically replaced him. But I assumed it was a sign of respect for the dinosaur scientist. Kristof did good at playing the wedding music known to the humans and the monsters liked it too.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Undyne and Alphys," Asgore said with a smile as he then looked at Alphys with a smile. "Alphys, do you take Undyne to be your lawfully wedded? In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Asgore asked.

"I-I do!" Alphys smiled.

"And Undyne, do you take Alphys as your lawfully wedded? In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Asgore asked Undyne next... but what would happen next would shock and surprise literally everyone in the audience.

"I d-" Undyne was about to say before a giant booming sound echoed through the corridors, scaring everyone in the audience and them all rushing off of their seats and behind the podium.

"W-What was that?!" Undyne asked in shock.

"I know exactly what that was," I frowned, recognizing the sound clearly. It was played in my village at least once a week if things were civil. "That was the sound of a gunshot. Another human just made their presence known," I frowned as I grabbed my Gaster Blaster and cocked it, Asriel joining me and putting his on his hand as well. "Everyone, stay here. We'll handle this," I said, everyone nodding at that and staying behind.

"Just continue the ceremony as normal. It'll be safe, we promise," Asriel said, trying to assure everyone was okay, and them being calmed a bit by him saying it. Asriel and I proceeded through Old Home through most of it until we came across the room with the long hallway. It was here that we saw the human and... well, he didn't look too happy. I already saw his weapon on the ground, seeing that it was emptied of ammunition and that the guy was stomping on it.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, the guy stopping his stomping fit and looking at me, the guy being someone I didn't recognize and he didn't recognize me either... granted, it had been a long time since I fell down to the Underground, so it was unlikely anyone from my village even cared about it anymore.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, me noting he had a western accent. I did know one family in my village with that kind of accent and it was actually one of the better families.

"Tell me, what did you shoot at? Because it interrupted a wedding and scared a lot of people," I frowned, the guy simply looking at me with a stern frown.

"Let me tell ya, I didn't shoot at nothin'! I was tryin' to check my weapon to see if it was busted after I fell down 'ere, an' it misfired right into the durn ground! It's a useless hunka junk now. The barrel got busted after that misfire. Can't shoot anudder bullet ever again," the guy said, me frowning at him. "Anyways, who the hell're ya'll? I kin tell that that there's a monster and yer a human, so what's the deal?"

"My name is Asriel Dreamurr. Prince Asriel Dreamurr," Asriel said with a frown.

"And I am his girlfriend, Chara Dreamurr. Princess Chara Dreamurr," I said, the guy only then gasping when I said that.

"Chara?! Y-Ya'll mean to tell me that ya've been stuck down 'ere all this time?! Don'tcha recognize me? It's yer ol' mate Walker!" the guy said, me then gasping at that.

"Walker?! Oh my gosh! Now I recognize you!" I smiled at him.

"Yep, the village has actually gotten much better since yer parents got the death penalty. The law cracked down hard on the entire neighborhood. Pretty much all the douches that were there before are all in prison. My family ain't done nothin' wrong, so we got off scott free. Did have to deal with cops for a bit, though. Had to make sure we weren't robbers, y'know?" Walker asked, Asriel looking at me in confusion.

"So you two are familiar with each other?" Asriel asked.

"Heh, this guy could be considered one of the only people in town that was actually nice to me on a regular basis. Even Mitts was mean to me at times, but he did come around. Walker, here, has been friendly ever since we first met," I smiled at Asriel.

"Yeah, we've been buds for awhile, but I gotta be honest, I was pretty sad when I heard ya'll went missin'. Everyone in town thought yer parents actually did ya in. And ya say that Mitts is also down 'ere, ey? What kinda trouble has he been gettin' into?" Walker asked.

"Oh nothing much, just being the lab assistant to Doctor Alphys," I smiled.

"Who's that?" Walker asked.

"She's one of the ones getting married today. Now, are we done talking? Because we're missing the wedding! You can be a guest if ya want," Asriel smiled.

"YEEEHAAAW! Ya'll kin bet I'm down for a hootenanny like that any day!" Walker smiled, Asriel simply looking at him with a face of 'what the heck'. I then looked at him and smiled at him.

"Walker is a lover of anything related to cowboy movies. His family has relatives that helped settle the old west back a long time ago. The western slang is part of what makes him unique. Hell, that's why he's dressed like a cowboy right now, ten gallon hat and everything," I smiled at him.

"Ah, now I get it. I think I saw something like that one day on one of Coraline's shows," Asriel smiled. We then proceeded back to the area with the wedding and saw we we had missed the kiss, but the party was currently in full swing.

"Ah, is that the human you mentioned?" Asgore asked when he saw Walker.

"Yep, his name is Walker and he is actually the only true good egg in my village," I smiled, Mitts gasping and rushing over to me and him in surprise.

"Walker?! Oh my god, I didn't expect you'd be falling down here any time soon!" Mitts smiled at him.

"Welp, I fell down tryin' ta shoot a buck an' I fell down into this durned place. An' that gunfire earlier? I was checkin' my gun an' it misfired into the dirt. Durned things more broke than a caveman with car insurance now," he said, me smirking at that.

"I see. Well, you managed to interrupt the reception, but we calmed down since then," Asgore smiled as something started playing from Napstablook's DJ stand. He was playing a love song.

"Ooh, Asriel! Let's dance to this song with Alina!" I smiled at him.

"Really? Okay," Asriel smiled as we found Alina talking to Sans and Papyrus and picked her up happily. I then held her in between me and Asriel as I started to slowly dance with him. Asriel smiled and nuzzled his nose against mine and I did the same with him and Alina.

"I love you... mommy and daddy," Alina smiled at us.

"All of us love each other, little Alina," I smiled at her happily. And now that Walker was down in the Underground with our group, me smiling at him with loving eyes. And I looked over somewhere else in the crowd to see that Undyne and Alphys were dancing as well. It made me smile at how they were finally a married couple and it made me look at Asriel lovingly. "Hey, hon?" I smiled at him. "You think that... maybe the two of us could get married?" I smiled at him, Asriel giggling and nuzzling his nose against me.

"Of course I'd like that, Chara," Asriel smiled at me as Alina hugged our necks to be closer to her.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy are gonna get married!" she smiled cutely, getting some monsters to look at us and me smirking at my mom and dad, them looking at me with smiles.

"So, you two want to become the next king and queen?" they asked, me smirking at that.

"Please?" I smiled at them.

"I think we will hold you to that. But first, we'll have a contest," Asgore smiled, my interest getting piqued. "If you can beat us at the next Nose-Nuzzling championship in a month, we'll give you a glamorous wedding and you'll be the next king and queen. And if we beat you, you'll still be married, but Asgore and I will still be the king and queen," mom said, me smiling at that and looking at Asriel happily.

"You're gonna lose big time, guys," Asriel smiled at them.

"Yeah!" Alina giggled happily.

"The date will be March 11th. We won't hold back on the cuteness," dad smiled.

"And neither will we," I smirked back at him.


	26. Chapter 26

**March 11th, 209X**

**Asriel POV:**

"So you're going to have a contest with grandma and grandpa with nose nuzzling?" Alina asked us during me and Chara's preparations. She had actually forgotten that today was the nose nuzzling championships and that we were competing with at least 10 other couples as well as mom and dad.

"Yes, we are," I smiled at her as I picked her up and held her.

"And you made a bet with them saying that, if you win, you get a big wedding and become the new king and queen?" Alina smiled widely.

"Yep," Chara smirked as she put a couple pats of makeup on her cheeks to make them look bright.

"And if grandma and grandpa win, then you just get a normal wedding and remain prince and princess? That sounds like a win-win for you guys!" Alina giggled.

"Well, we're competing to win and we aren't going to hold back on our cuteness," I smiled at our daughter.

"Heh, we're going to try and look cuter than even you, Alina," Chara smirked at her.

"That's not possible, she's already the cutest in the family," I smirked, Alina giggling at that and nuzzling her face against mine. "You know we love you, right, Alina?" I smiled at her.

"Of course I do, daddy," she smiled at me, my heart beating out of my chest from the cuteness.

"Can I get a good luck kiss, Alina?" Chara asked, Alina giggling and puckering her tiny lips. She then kissed Chara on the cheek and then did the same with me.

"Knock 'em dead, mommy and daddy!" Alina smiled at us.

"We promise we'll knock 'em to the floor with our cuteness," I smiled as our trio then went to the area of interest, that being the MTT studios, hosted by all three of the different show hosts the Underground had. In fact, Mettaton, Kristof, and Coraline were the judges and the hosts while the announcer was Walker. And of the different contestants, the ones that were competing were me and Chara, mom and dad, the Mr. and Mrs. Snowdrake, Alphys and Undyne (we had to make them promise not to go berserk with their nuzzling), Catty and Bratty (apparently they were a couple as of a few weeks ago), Tutie and Mitts (which surprised me that they were a couple), and a couple other monster couples from across the Underground. The competition was definitely going to be fierce, that much was a fact.

"Welcome, one and all, beauties'n gentlebeauties to the 209X Nose Nuzzling Championships!" Walker exclaimed, the crowds cheering at that and everyone of us looking at each other happily.

"Be careful not to destroy the judge's table, Undyne," Chara smiled at her.

"Same to you, Chara," Undyne smirked at her.

"The rules are simple. We have an affection meter that'll be placed on the chests of every contestant. The scores'll be tallied by both the judges as well as the affection meter. So it's clear ya'll will have to put on a show and have nothing but love in yer hearts for your loved one!" Walker smiled, Chara giggling at the fact that the affection meter was previously made by Gaster for the first few annual Nose Nuzzling Championships.

The groups then started to go in reverse-alphabetical order depending on the first and last names of the couples. If you couldn't guess, Chara and I were the ones to go last and Bratty and Catty were the ones before us. During the event, we saw how much affection everyone had for each other. Alphys and Undyne had a solid score of 90 for their shared affection as well as the Snowdrakes having a 89. Mom and dad, however, had a nearly-perfect score of 98 affection and 9's across the judge's table. Chara and I looked at each other with smiles, knowing that we had to give it our all.

"Let's do this, honey," I smiled at her.

"Yes, let's," Chara smirked at me with her eyelashes fluttering. We then got our affection meters placed on our chests and we then went to the stage. When the timer started, Chara and I immediately started to nuzzle our noses as much as possible, Chara even sneaking in a couple of kisses to make me blush and giggle. I then ended it by holding Chara in a romantic pose and kissing her on the lips, our noses touching for the whole kiss. The crowd cheered wildly as I saw that mine and Chara's affection meter was a perfect 100! And the judges looked excited too. Mettaton gave a 9 and Kristof and Coraline gave 9.4 and 10 respectively.

"Beauties and gentlebeauties, the scores have been tallied up and it looks like the lucky duo who win tonight... are Princess Chara and Prince Asriel!" Walker exclaimed, the crowd cheering at that as I smiled at Chara and we knew we were perfect for each other. A perfect 100 for affection and the judges agreed we were perfectly compatible. We then looked at Asgore and Toriel as they gave us not only a trophy, but some items that I was surprised at. Dad gave me his crown and mom gave Chara her tiara.

"When would you like your wedding, upcoming king and queen?" Asgore smiled at us, my smile widening as well as Chara's.

"As soon as we can, preferably in a week or two," Chara smiled.

"I agree," I smiled widely as I nuzzled Chara on the nose again.

"Very well, in one week from now, we shall have a splendid wedding for the new king and queen of the monsters," mom smiled, me feeling like I would burst with excitement. Alina then ran from the backstage to our group and we held her in the air happily.

"Yay! Yahoo! Mommy and daddy win! You two are awesome!" she laughed out loud happily, me and Chara smirking and hugging her happily. Now she was going to be a true princess and me and Chara would soon be the new king and queen of the Underground. It almost felt too much like a dream, to be honest. But with one more kiss from my future wife, we knew it was real.

* * *

**March 25th, 209X**

**Chara POV:**

In terms of preparing for mine and Asriel's wedding, every single one of our friends had something to do for it. Just as before with Alphys and Undyne's wedding, the three robotic show hosts were in charge of televising the event, providing the party games, and the music, but this time they switched it up so that Mettaton was the one doing the music with Napstablook, Kristof was in charge of party games, and Coraline was the host that would record and televise the event for those who couldn't arrive. Alphys and Undyne were my maids of honor and Bratty, Catty, and the female humans were all my bridesmaids, which was awesome.

Just as before, Alina was the flower girl for us and she chose to scatter my favorite flower that only grew in Asgore's garden, red roses. Asriel's best man was Mitts and our ring bearer this time was actually Sans, who decided to actually do the job because he liked us a lot, which was impressive, considering he didn't do much at all other than watch television and sleep.

Meanwhile, mom insisted she walk me down the aisle while dad was the preacher again. Bob, Burgh, and Sizz were the ones in charge of catering and Walker was the one who decorate everything with Bow. It was truly the most elaborate wedding the Underground had ever seen, as stated by the title of the program name of the event that Coraline decided on.

I then heard the music start up for me to walk down the aisle and I smiled as I walked down in my new wedding dress. It was made from spider silk from the different spider denizens of the Underground and it was actually very sturdy and gorgeous to look at. I didn't have a train, but I did have a veil and a bouquet of buttercups in hand for the bouquet toss that would happen during the party games. Toriel smiled at me widely as I approached the altar (we were having the event in the chapel at the castle) and I smiled at how Asriel looked. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo that was custom-tailored by Gaster and Papyrus... and the black on it was actually from Gaster's eyes. It sounded gross, but it actually was placed so well on the tux that you could hardly tell. Literally everyone we knew had a hand in this wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here for the union of holy matrimony between Prince Asriel and Princess Chara. Their union in marriage will name them the new king and queen of the Underground," Asgore said with a very calm smile, the crowd clapping at that happily, which there were over a hundred in the seats of the chapel. "For this wedding, the groom and bride have written their own vows that they will say to each other."

I smiled as Asriel got his paper first and read his vows with his smile on his face. "Chara, when we first met, I felt that you needed to be rescued from the path you were on. And over time, through a lot of twists and turns, we learned to not only love each other as brother and sister, not only as best friends forever, not only as boyfriend and girlfriend, but even to the point of being mother and father. And right now, I can think of nothing but what the future will hold for the two of us and all the snuggles we will share," Asriel said, my heart fluttering at the words that he said and a tear coming to my eye at that. I smiled and nodded as I then held my paper and read my vows that I wrote out myself.

"Asriel, before I came to the Underground, I had a very rough upbringing. I hadn't known love at all and only had one true friend in my village. When I went to Mount Ebott that day 8 years ago, it was to end my life because of how much I hated not being loved. But then you showed me just how warming love can feel. I learned to open up my heart to friendships, to my new parents that were more caring than my human family ever could have been... and in the end, through thick and thin, you always were there to look out for me, picking me up when I was feeling down and helping me to overcome my personal demons. And for those reasons alone, I am forever grateful to you and I'd love nothing better than to be married to you for as long as I'm alive," I smiled at him.

"Chara..." he sniffled at that and I smiled as Sans then walked down the aisle with the pillow in his hand and the rings sitting inside of it in the center, them being made from the glowing crystals at the top of the caves in Asriel's favorite viewing spot in the Underground. I then put his ring on his finger and he did the same with my finger.

"I now pronounce both of you husband and wife, and from henceforth, both of you will be now known as King Asriel and Queen Chara. You may kiss," Asgore said, me smiling and giggling in glee as I then kissed Asriel and gave him a loving hug, the entire crowd cheering wildly and me seeing that some of our friends actually were shedding tears. Even Undyne, the most hard-headed and brash of the group, was tearing up!

"Well, now time to start the festivities, Beauties and Gentlebeauties! And as for the first party game, it was designed by none other than the new queen herself!" Kristof smiled happily as he then said something else. "If there are any bachelorettes in the audience, please gather around behind our new queen! Come now, don't be shy!" Kristof said, his enthusiasm managing to get at least 19 different female monsters to get behind me in a group. "The rules are simple. The queen will toss her bouquet behind her. And the one who is the first to catch it will be the winner! On the surface, it is said that the lucky lady who manages to catch the bouquet is blessed to one day find their future husband!" Kristof said, the girls all squealing at that and me smiling at that.

"One. Two. Three! Go get it!" I smiled as I threw it behind me overhead, the different monsters and even a couple of the female humans making the grab for it and me smiling at how the one to make the catch happened to be none other than Tutie, who smiled as she then looked at Mitts with a wink, me knowing now that they were in a relationship that both loved. "Congrats, Tutie!" I smiled at her, Tutie giggling at that happily as she then looked at the other monsters and saw that they looked jealous at her.

"Oh, come now, it's not like it's a rule that's cemented in stone that the one to catch the bouquet will get married. It's just a fun game for the girls to play," Tutie smiled, the group then calming down their jealous glares after she said that and me giggling at that.

"Now that the bouquet toss has been finished, let us now commence with the true festivities! Time for this party to really amp up! Blooky, it's time to give them all a show of a lifetime!" Mettaton smiled, Blooky then smiling at that as he then took his microphone with his telekinesis (he didn't have arms) and spoke into it.

"A one... a two... a one, two, three, four!" Napstablook said, exclaiming the last bit as the music then started to play, it being a remix that he made with Kristof and Mettaton's help, a song called Neo Disco. Hell, we even got a makeshift disco ball above us that was made of glass and that was shining from the sun's rays through the cathedral's glass and started to produce a light show on the dance floor for everyone. It was time for me, Alina, and Asriel to finally have some fun as king, queen, and princess of the Underground!


	27. Chapter 27

**December 4th, 209X**

**Undyne POV:**

Ever since Chara and Asriel had become the new king and queen of the Underground, everyone in the place was filled with the most amount of hope they'd felt in quite awhile. Everyone had smiles on their faces, some even forgetting about the barrier altogether, which made me smile at how happy everyone was. But then, something happened with one of Gaster's machines that Alphys inherited after he was fired all that time ago. It was the one that was about time abnormalities. This one looked like it was all centered on just a single individual... and that it was coming from Old Home.

"You thinking what I am, Alphy?" I asked her with a frown.

"Yeah, it's gotta be Frisk... at least this time, the machine says the abnormality is non-threatening to the timeline. It's just a slight abnormality caused by Frisk being in the Underground, most likely from his soul being full of Determination... after all, according to Gaster, the machine did the same exact thing when Chara came to the Underground as well as Coraline and Kristof," Alphys frowned.

"Okay, I gotta call Asriel and Chara about this. Just in case this Frisk is a bad guy. We may not know what they'll do," I said as I then called Chara on the phone.

"Hello, Undyne. What's up?" she asked.

"Frisk, that's what's up," I said, Chara gasping on the other end.

"H-How?... In Sans's timeline, Frisk wasn't supposed to arrive until nearly 20 years later than today! Are you absolutely sure?" Chara asked in surprise.

"Well, it's either him or another human with a red soul, because this machine that Gaster made says there's a Determination soul in Old Home," I frowned.

"Okay, I'll get Asriel and get mom and dad to babysit Alina. It's time that we go out on one last excursion... and if this human, whoever they are, is a good person, I'd say it's time for us to test something, since we now have 7 and possibly 8 humans down here," Chara said, me gasping at that.

"You got it, Queeny! We'll meet up by the River Person's boat," I smiled, hanging up soon after and looking at Alphys with a smile. "Alphy, you stay here and watch over the lab and the patients. Remember, if you get anyone that has bad issues, give them a single droplet of Chara's blood in their mouth, got it?" I said to her.

"Of course. Go get 'im, Undyne!" Alphys smiled at me widely, me then leaving the lab via the elevator and going to the dock for the River Person. I waited for a good couple of minutes before Chara and Asriel arrived, all of us having our Gaster Blasters on us and being prepared.

"We called Bow as well, since she also has a Gaster Blaster and is part of the Royal Guard. We'll meet with her in Snowdin," Chara said as we then got on the boat and the River Person looked at us.

"I hear you, Snowdin. Let's go," they said as they then boated us over there quickly. And upon exiting, we saw that Bow was at the docks and she was ready to kick butt.

"Keep in mind, we have no idea who this person is and, if they do happen to be Frisk, there's no telling if they'll be a good person or a bad one," Asriel said, all of us nodding at that and going towards Old Home. And, upon getting there, we saw that the door was wide open and the residents of the place were waiting at the entrance, me wondering what was going on.

"We caught the human, guys. This human killed a Loox and a Migosp and when we all got him, we tied him up so he couldn't hurt anymore," one of the Froggits said as they then moved aside and we saw that the human... was Frisk. And they looked to be gagged as of right now with a piece of spider silk on his mouth. And they were trussed up all over with very tight ropes.

"Well, looks like you guys learned from my teachings," Bow smiled at them. It was true, Bow taught them how to defend themselves in case a killing human did happen to get to the Underground. Chara then went up to the human and took the gag off of them, Frisk frowning at us with his eyes very small and barely able to open.

"Listen, we need to know if you killed those monsters on purpose or if you killed because you were scared. And tell us the truth, got it?" Chara frowned, Frisk simply sitting there with a frown as they then muttered something under their breath. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you," Chara frowned as she got closer to the kid and put her ear next to his mouth. She then listened intently as Frisk muttered some more and Chara nodded and hummed at that.

"So you were scared and threw your stick at one of the monsters and it killed them... so they all came after you and you only killed one other monster before they all ganged up on you and captured you... hmm..." Chara frowned as she looked at Asriel and he nodded. Ever since he'd become king in Asgore's stead, Asriel could sense if someone told the truth just by sensing their souls.

"He's truthful. Also, he's a male human," Asriel said, me smirking at that.

"So how come your voice is so hard to hear? I couldn't hear it at all..." Bow frowned as the other monsters soon dispersed after hearing that. Frisk then spoke some more, but this time, we could hear him, though just barely.

"i... i'm very shy... and very scared..." Frisk said, me looking at him with a smile.

"Well, why don't you tell us your name?" I smirked.

"frisk... my name's frisk... thank you... for believing me..." he said as Chara then undid his ropes and we saw that he had a couple marks on his arms from the monsters. "c-can i... see my mom again?... i fell down here after tripping on a tree root... i wanted to find some buttercups... as a get-well present..." Frisk said, me smiling at him.

"Yeah, we can. We just have to get you and the other humans down here to the castle. It's high time that we destroy that barrier once and for all," I smirked, Bow gawking at that.

"Are you serious? We can get out of here?!" Bow asked in glee. I nodded at that as Chara and Asriel then got on their phones and began to call up the different humans in the Underground as we made our way back to the castle. If this didn't work, then I'd eat my foot.

* * *

**Chara POV:**

"So, are we all ready to do this?" I asked all the humans in our group, including Frisk.

"I think we are," Sizz smiled.

"uh... i'm a little bit nervous... to be honest..." Frisk said with honesty.

"Don't worry, Frisk. This barrier can break if all 8 of us will attack it at the same time. I mean, it is supposed to shatter with just 7, but we wanted to wait until we got 8 down here, just to make sure," Bow smiled at him.

"Right, then. Let's go get 'er done," Walker smirked as we all then went to the barrier room with all of our monster friends and family waiting outside for us. Asgore, Bratty, Catty, Alphys, Mettaton, Coraline, Kristof, Undyne, and the Dreamurrs were all hoping for a miracle.

"When I say 3, we attack it all at the same time with whatever weapon we got. Okay, everyone?" Tutie asked.

"Right, hon!" Mitts smiled.

"Indeed, this shall be our greatest hurdle. If we can surpass the barrier, we can all return to the surface with the monsters we've come to call family," Brian smirked.

"Okay. 1... 2... 3!" I exclaimed as all of us attacked the barrier at the same exact time, all of our weapons clanging into the barrier in unison. And when we did, we were surprised when nothing happened at first... but then the most awesome thing happened. After a few seconds, the barrier started to crack apart all over the place! And after five seconds of nonstop cracks, the barrier then completely shattered, the bits and pieces of magic falling to the ground all at the same time with the sound of glass hitting the floor with each bit that dropped!

"Oh my god... d-did it... did you just..." Undyne gawked, me smirking at that as we looked out of the door and we saw it for ourselves. The barrier was demolished, the staircase to the summit of the mountain was directly in front of the door!

"WE DID IT! We can finally go see the surface!" Alina exclaimed in glee happily as she ran to me and hugged me happily, me picking her up with a giddy smile.

"Yes, we did it, Alina. And now we have to tell everyone the great news! I wonder who can do so the fastest?" I smiled as I looked over at the three performers and they smiled at me.

"Alright, you two! Time for the ultimate ratings contest! Let's see who can tell the most monsters about the barrier being shattered!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"You bet, Mettaton! Loser has to clean the winners' bathroom with their hair!" Coraline smiled.

"Oh, it is so on!" Kristof smirked as they all then proceeded to televise the event on their own cameras and I smirked at how they turned everything into a contest.

"Once everyone gets the news, we'll be leaving the barrier and going back into society," I smiled widely.

"But where would we go to? I mean, your village doesn't seem like the best choice, even if it changed for the better," Asriel said with a frown.

"Simple. We will go to the nearest city and, upon arrival, we will go to their courthouse and get everyone citizenship to the United States," I said with a smile.

"United States? What's that?" Bratty asked.

"It's the name of the nation we live in," Tutie smirked.

"And there are well over 150 different nations on this planet. More than enough room for us to populate," Brian smirked.

"Indeed, it will be very interesting to see the surface," dad smiled widely. "After all, the only monster still around since we were all sealed down here is Old Man Gerson."

"He's probably gonna be pretty ecstatic to see the surface again," mom smirked with a giggle.

* * *

**Asriel POV:**

After everyone in the Underground got the message, we all congregated into the castle from the different elevators that went there and we were all prepared.

"Okay. Friends, family, humans, and monsters. Today marks the day we have all long awaited for. The day that we will go to the surface world and reintegrate into human society," Chara said, everyone cheering at that happily. "Now, just so we're clear, there are some things to note about the humans on the surface. There are just about as many nice humans on the surface as there are mean ones. So it may take awhile for them to accept our presence on the surface. But if we stay as peaceful as we have been and we stay pacifists, the humans will eventually see that we are not just deserving to share the world with them, but that we were all wrongfully put in here in the first place." Chara said, the crowd smiling and nodding at that.

"Now I say we get going to the surface. It's almost time for one of the most beautiful sights you can see. The sunset is coming!" I smiled, everyone gasping as we then rushed through the door in a single-file line and proceeded out of the door leading to the summit of Mount Ebott, the sun in the distance being a very colorful spectacle as half of it was over the horizon to the west.

"Oh my word... this... this is beautiful..." Undyne said with tears in her eyes.

"I always knew that the sun would be a gorgeous sight to see firsthand from those anime I watched... but seeing it in person? And feeling it on my scales... it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt... other than Undyne kissing me, that is," Alphys smiled, her giggling as Undyne then gave her a hug and a kiss for that.

"Yes, the sunset is a very mesmerizing sight... it almost brings a tear to my eye that I and all the other Temmies can finally reunite with humanity," Bob smiled.

"HOI! Tem wanna never forget dis moment!" one of the other Temmies smiled widely.

"I agree, this is a moment none of us will regret. The day that we all left the imprisonment of the Underground and where we all reintegrate into human society. It's honestly so surreal to think it's happening, but it is," Gaster said with his mind helmet.

"heh, i bet there are a lot of jokes about the sun. can't wait to hear them all," Sans smiled.

"I'm so excited! Let's all go greet the people!" Papyrus smiled as he then tried to run off, but Gaster picked him up before he could, making him pout.

"Now, now, not so fast. The nearest village is my own and it wasn't the nicest place when I arrived in the Underground. I think we should go to the city, where Bow was from," Chara smiled.

"Y-You mean... I can see my family again?" Bow asked, me nodding at that.

"Yes, you can see them again. All of us can," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's get going to the city! But, like, where do we go?" Catty asked.

"I'll lead the way, since I got here from that city," Bow smiled.

"Everyone follow Bow and we'll be back home in no time!" I smiled, but I did notice that Frisk was a bit sad and he looked at me with a sad frown as everyone began to follow Bow. "Hey, Frisk? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I... I don't really have a home to go to," he said, me looking at him with a small frown. "M-My family... I didn't have one... I was at an orphanage... but it got burned down by a bad person... I fell down there running away from the fire..." Frisk said, me smiling and hugging him, Chara looking at me and staying behind with Alina.

"Hey, Frisk... how about you be a part of our family?" Chara asked, Frisk looking at her with a snivel and then hugging her, me smiling at that as Alina and I joined it.

"Say hello to your uncle Frisk, Alina," I smiled.

"Yay! I got a uncle!" Alina giggled, Frisk sniffling at that as we noticed that mom and dad and the others had gone ahead.

"We should get going after them. We are their king and queen, after all," Chara smirked, me nodding and us going after them. Off to our new life on the surface.


	28. Chapter 28

**December 25th, 209X**

**Chara POV:**

It didn't take too long for the media around the entire world to hear about the recent release of the monster populace from Mount Ebott, each one having varying different takes on the story of how it happened as me and Asriel, the king and queen of the monsters, explained it. Most were rather positive, talking about how the fact that the monsters were so willing to forgive the humans after what had happened centuries ago and most actually talked about the true history, as provided by the monsters, Tutie's family, and Brian.

Others, however... and by others, I mean, like, only 3 different news articles, were much different, claiming that it wouldn't take long before another war were to break out between humans and monsters because of how monsters had the power to take human souls. But virtually nobody cared about that part except for a stray few crazy folks, which I found humorous when the different positive news stations interviewed these bad news stations and they kept shuffling their feet and kept getting caught in their lies.

In only a few weeks, everyone had finally gotten a place to call home in the United States and beyond. Most of the water-loving creatures lived at different aquariums or in lakes, such as Onionsan, while Aaron decided to set up shop by the beach and became a tanning sensation.

Shyster and Shyren joined Mettaton, Kristof, Coraline, and Napstablook as a traveling performance group, all of them having quite the great amount of shows and actually gaining quite the following among humans and monsters. There were even reports that they'd do a world tour starting after New Year's Day.

The Skeleton family of Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus decided to follow and live with Brian at his place in the city, where they started tinkering with many more experiments by the day, each one being more unique than the last, such as a spoon that had an extendable handle and a pot that could stir food automatically. From what I'd heard, they were already beginning to get patents for some of their unique items and were planning on becoming entrepreneurs with their business.

Undyne, Alphys, and Mitts all decided to live with Bow and her family in the city, which all of them loved as they were all super close to each other. From what I'd heard, Alphys and Undyne were talking about having a kid of their own and Mitts was actually thinking of hooking up with Tutie one day.

Speaking of Tutie, she had started a small orphanage for small kids to call home. And they loved the fact that they were able to cuddle with Bob and the other Temmies, who were a massive hit with the kids, so long as the Temmies took baths first. Seriously, if they didn't, their dander was almost always a sneezing factory for anyone, even me and the other humans.

Meanwhile, the different denizens of Snowdin liked the appeal of Canada and Alaska's frigid climate and made their home in that area, most of them finding their own way of life. The Snowdrakes became a family of stand-up comedians while the Ice Caps started a business in selling novelty hats, which I'd heard was pretty successful for a starting business. Then there was Gyfftrot, who loved being in the wilderness with the wild animals just so others couldn't put stuff on his antlers. He did have to wear clothes on him to make sure the hunters didn't shoot him, though.

The monsters of Old Home found a lovely home in a city built next to a cave, where they loved to explore all the time, especially the Froggits and Moldsmalls.

Burgh managed to land a job at a pizza restaurant as assistant manager with some assistance from me and Asriel. He said that it was the first time he ever loved making food for others, since Sizz was the one always cooking the food while he watched over the place to make sure nothing went awry.

As for Tex, he started a traveling show across the western states based on the events of how me and the other humans lived in the Underground, with different actors being different people.

Meanwhile, the monsters of Hotland such as Pyrope, Vulkin, and Tsunderplane got their own place to live in Hawaii. Tsunderplane got a job at the fair as an entertainer for the kids, where she had them ride on her back across the park in the skies, which was adorable, so long as they wore the new belted seat addition on her back correctly. Pyrope and Vulkin both got jobs at Hawaiian resorts with Pyrope being a fire starter for festivities and Vulkin being perfect for teaching kids how volcanoes worked, since he was one himself.

Gerson got a job as a jewelry maker with a jewelry store. People say that his craft is 'unique, but also shiny', mostly since Gerson had a very artistic way of making stuff. In fact, he also had a habit of telling his tales of how he was the only one left alive today from the war against humans and monsters all those centuries ago, which was a big hit with the old folks and the kids.

Bratty and Catty decided to live with us as well as Mew Mew, all of us having a good home in the city as well as having a small seat of power as we were, technically, still considered royalty. And Alina loved to play hide and seek in our big house, since there were a lot of hiding places. And it couldn't have been more perfect if we wanted it to be.

"Hey, Chara?" Asriel asked me.

"Yeah, hon?" I smirked back.

"I wanted to thank you... for helping all of this become possible," Asriel smiled at me. I smirked and nuzzled with him at that.

"Asriel, everyone had a hand in this," I smirked at him as Frisk then came to me and had a small smile on his face.

"Um... do you think we can open our presents yet? It's almost noon and it is Christmas," Frisk asked with a smile.

"Of course, we were just hoping to open them after a hearty Christmas lunch," I smiled at him.

"Ah, okay, that sounds fun," Frisk smirked at me.

"Yeah, it does! I'm super excited for my first Christmas on the surface!" Mew Mew giggled at that as she got a bit of jittery nature in her from being excited, mostly from the Temmie genes.

"Easy, Mew Mew. We'll open presents after lunch," I smirked as I then heard something nearby. It was the sound of something rustling in the chimney. "Oh? What's that I hear?" I smiled, playing along since I knew who it was.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Asgore said from the living room that had the chimney as everyone looked at him widely.

"Santa!" Mew Mew smirked as she rushed forward excitedly and tackled Asgore to the ground, who was currently dressed in a Santa Clause outfit that he wore for Christmas every year. It was kind of tradition for us at this point.

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas to you, Mew Mew," Asgore said in his best Santa impression, which made me giggle. It was a new life on the surface and we were going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Mommy? Why does Santa look like grandpa?" Alina asked me, me giggling as I held her in hand.

"It's just something that we have a tradition here for. He's been doing this for years. But keep in mind, Santa is still real and he's made sure to give you a lot of stuff this year, but only if you eat everything on your plate for lunch, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay, mommy! I'll do a good job at eating that stuff!" Alina giggled happily as we hugged each other happily.

"I think Alina is very cute... a very cute neice," Frisk smiled at her.

"And you're nice too, Uncle Frisk," Alina smiled widely at him. We then heard Toriel ringing the bell and we smirked at that. The food was ready for all of us.

"Lunch time!" Toriel exclaimed, all of us rushing to the dining room table and seeing that all of our other friends were there that we invited, namely the skeleton trio, the humans we befriended, Alphys, Undyne, and even Bob the Temmie was at the table.

"Okay, once we're all done eating, we will then open up the gifts," I smiled at everyone, the group cheering at that. Alina decided to sit next to Uncle Frisk and me and we then started to eat, Alina looking at her plate and smiling at how it was all food that she liked minus one, that being the green beans. I simply smirked at her when she saw the green beans and frowned. "Remember, hon, eat it all up or you won't get to open your gifts," I smiled at her, Alina smirking at me afterwards.

"You got it, mommy," she smiled as she then decided to bite the bullet and eat the green beans first, her scrunching at them but still eating what was there before then taking a drink of her orange juice to wash it all down. Since coming to the surface, OJ was one of Alina's favorite things to drink. Everyone enjoyed their different foods as we completed eating and I saw that Frisk actually helped wipe some stuff from Alina's face, which was extremely adorable. And once everyone had finished eating, it was time to open up the gifts, which there were a lot of, considering everyone who was invited gave at least one. It was, indeed, one of the merriest Christmases that all of monster kind would ever have.


End file.
